Remnant's New Spark
by Celticmagi
Summary: The war of the spark was a call to every planeswalker in the multiverse, save one. The powerful Time mage Ozpin, he was trapped on his homeplane thousands of years ago. So how will he and the rest of Remnant react to the rest of the multiverse now that they have become part of it once again. (Rated M for adult Language and Themes)
1. Chapter 1 From the Ashes

Chapter 1: From the Ashes

**Hello all, with the return I have made. I definitely have alot of ideas that have been brewing, this is one of the more recent ones. Lets see how it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Magic: The Gathering. RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth and the amazing mind of Monty Oum (RIP), MtG is property of Wizards of the Coast.**

**Beta Reader: I am The Queen of Geeks**

-On the Plane of Remnant-

Sitting in his office atop the tall tower of Beacon Academy, the silver haired Headmaster Ozpin sipped his delicious coffee. With many of his teams away in Vacuo for the 38th Vytal Festival, it was quiet with a skeleton crew running the remaining students through classes. Then suddenly he felt a jolt in the very center of his being, causing him to drop his mug, with the porcelain cup shattering on the floor he cleaned himself up and looked around in distress. This was a feeling tugging on a part of him he never thought he'd feel again, his planeswalker spark was reacting to something on another plane of the multiverse. "This is not good…"

He then sprang into action, moving over his desk he began to make calls to everyone in the inner circle. Several very tense minutes later three holograms came into view. A tall lion faunus with a barrel chest and wide shoulders his mane of hair framing his strong face as his tail lay idle next to his right leg, Leonardo Lionheart.

A stern man with black hair and the smallest hints of graying on the sides in his normal military uniform stood there, James Ironwood.

A beautiful woman standing in the third image had beautiful black hair that framed her pale face and vibrant green eyes, wearing her normal black dress that only accentuated her seductive form, Theodora Westerling.

And then a ding was heard behind the images as a lovely woman with golden hair held in a tight bun and beautiful green eyes, Glynda Goodwitch, walked into his office from the elevator as the final member entered Leo spoke first. "So, Oz, what's this sudden meeting about?"

"Yes, Ozpin dear, please we are in the middle of the Vytal festival here at Shade, as well as a lovely time of peace." Theodora stood there with her typical sassy smile as she then noticed Glynda "Ah and you even brought my dear cousin in on this small meeting, hello there Glynda Goodie Two Shoes"

Glaring at the hologram she was about to speak before Ozpin stood up and gave them all a face they did not expect to see.

A hard glare was shown on his features freezing them all to their core as he said "Enough bickering. I am aware that it is the Vytal festival Theodora, but something has come up. Raise the awareness and put every kingdom on guard for immediate danger. Do you all understand me?"

James was the first to regain their bearings as he said "Ozpin please, I am the last one to advocate for this, calm down and think about what you are asking. We may be each very influential in our kingdoms, but we cannot mobilize and prepare for a threat that the governments refuse to acknowledge."

Glynda had also spoke up saying "I can't believe I am saying this, but I agree with James, Ozpin. What is this danger you want us on guard for?"

Looking over his group he sighs saying "It is unfortunately something that I cannot discuss with any of you. I apologize for acting too rashly. Just be aware of any extraordinary circumstances, especially surrounding the maidens and any strange actions by the Grimm."

The quick change in tone was just as surprising as Ozpin acting so out of character that each headmaster/mistress simply nodded as Leo said, "Of course Ozpin, I will put out more scouting missions and report any strangeness as soon as I see any."

As the lion faunus finished he ended the transmission before Theodora and James made the same promises before they both ended the transmissions as well. Leaving Ozpin sighing in his seat and the slow ticking of the large cogs around the office as Glynda then spoke up saying "Ozpin what's wrong? That entire meeting was so unlike you."

Standing up and walking over to the large window the old man simply looked out over the cliffside of Beacon and at the few students walking to and from class before saying: "It's nothing… just something from a past life coming up and it startled me… you are dismissed, Glynda."

She sighed and nodded before patting his shoulder with a somber smile she walked out. Moving back to his desk, Ozpin pulled up his personal Scroll and sent a message to Qrow through the secret message boards they use saying "Keep an eye out for anything not of the queen that is causing disturbances." And then putting the technology away he pulled out five small dust crystals. One red, one blue, one green, one white, and one black. Arranging them in a star he reached deep into his soul for the mana reserves he still held from his spark and holding his hands out over the five arranged crystals that were constructed of pure mana from remnant saying "Eyes open, you all felt what I have. Stay extra vigilant or hide until told otherwise."

With the message sent the five crystals dulled having their charges used for now and returning them to the special drawer he kept them in, he turned back to the window and gazed out into the sky saying to himself, "I have enough on my mind to focus on here…"

-One week later the Plane of Ravnica-

The War of the Spark was in its closing moments. Gideon Jura lay as ashes behind the beautiful Liliana Vess stood there with tears of rage in her eyes. She was forced to watch as the kindest man she had ever known give his life to save hers, a life of subterfuge and lies. Turning her body towards the large dragon-god who had caused this entire Calamity she mustered her magic and whispered to what was left of the gargantuan Zombie gods consciousnesses saying "You are gods. He is the Usurper. You know what to do."

And with those words the two large gods from another plane assaulted Nico Bolas stripping his spark from the Dragon-god killing the mastermind behind such devastation. Standing there seeing the dragon fall she turned her back on her former oppressor as she saw the ashes of her only friend in centuries she collapsed and wailed in defeat. Finally, she was free from the terrible mistake of a deal she made all those years ago but at the cost of the man who she could possibly consider a friend. Before long she felt a hand grab her shoulder, neither roughly nor aggressively but enough to startle her from her stupor.

The hand belonged to the brown-haired mind mage planeswalker Jace Beleran as he looked at the woman he said, "Liliana, you need to go. Go before the others find you." There was no threat behind his words, just concern.

In his mind he still loved the Necromancer from their time together on adventures despite knowing how she acted many times was for her own selfish goals. He could not deny he still held feelings towards the woman and this was a way he could help her.

Looking up at the man she had seduced and manipulated before she couldn't help but gently grasp his hand before nodding. Wiping the still falling tears from her eyes she simply says to him "I'm sorry Jace…"

As she said that she ran forward and vanishing in a dark cloud of smoke made from her planeswalker's spark sending her hurtling through the Blind Eternities. As she moved through the maddening space between planes she felt a sudden pull in a certain direction whether through her want to escape the others of the Gatewatch and any other planeswalkers after her or her own mental state she was suddenly ejected from the Blind Eternities. Falling through the dark cloud of smoke again she lands face first into the dirt of an unknown plane. Looking around all she could see was an idyllic emerald green forest.

-at the same time in Beacon Tower-

The feeling that Ozpin had experienced had vanished the previous day, but that did not leave him at ease, but he did tell the other headmasters to lower their heightened levels the next day. Then on the fifth day that week he received a message from Qrow saying there was nothing new to report and now it's the end of the week and a small alert came up on Ozpin's display, telling him about activity in the Emerald Forest.

"Hmm… must be a student going into the forest…"

Pulling up his running feeds of the Emerald Forest he gazed over his screens before his eyes froze on the lone figure, dark robe like dress with a golden head ornament and the biggest thing that stood out to Ozpin was her state. She looked somewhat haggard with bloody wounds and grime coating her dress and face as she stumbled through the forest and most importantly when she waved her hands he saw the traces of black mana coming up from the ground at her call.

This caused him to bolt up and move forward, straight into the opening elevator and into the face of Miss Goodwitch. "Oh my! Professor Ozpin?! What's the matter?"

Seeing the startled face of his second he calmed his features before saying "Yes Glynda, everything is alright. I just thought that I would go to the Emerald Forest for a stroll. Clear my head from the start I gave myself early this week."

Nodding she said "Alright professor. Just remember you have paperwork waiting for you when you return."

Feeling the sweet drop down his temple thinking about the true enemy to all mankind…paperwork… He then smiled coolly saying, "Don't worry I haven't forgotten."

Rolling her eyes, she let him pass before he entered the elevator, the minor wait from the top to the bottom of the tower only made his nerves fray further. Who is this planeswalker? He thought to himself. I thought the brothers sealed Remnant off from the rest of the Multiverse. What has happened… perhaps she knows... maybe she can be of help against Salem.

Thinking to himself as he made his way to the forest he jumped down the cliff landing on the ground while flaring his own mana to conjure a simple green spell to cushion his landing before it sunk into the lands. Moving forward he eventually felt the necrotic energies of the undead which he hadn't felt in centuries. This planeswalker was a Necromancer. Moving forward he held his cane at the ready as he found the lone woman on the ground sobbing as black mana slowly oozed from her like a miasma. He could feel the dead spirits of fallen students beginning to stir. Taking a breath, he bit the bullet and said, "Hello? Miss are you alright?"

Putting as much concern and kindness into his voice, he slowly came out of the foliage into the small clearing as he saw the grass beginning to die around the young woman. As Ozpin entered the clearing and spoke Liliana startled and whirled on the spot looking at the well-dressed man as tears fell from her eyes without a stop.

Raising a hand as her eyes glowed she tried to summon some of the spirits around her, but Ozpin slammed his cane into the ground as his Aura spiked giving a green, blue, and white glow as he canceled the spell she attempted to cast causing her to back up in fear before Ozpin let his Aura lessen saying "I do not mean you harm, I simply want to know how you came to this place. What is your name?"

Shaking in fear and sadness she gazed at the man who clearly held the advantage in this situation before saying "L-Liliana… my name is Liliana Vess. What Plane is this?"

Showing no reaction to the name Ozpin said "My name is Ozpin, you are on the plane of Remnant. Here, please come with me. Let my former students rest, we'll get you cleaned up, and you can tell me how you came to be in such a state."

His voice was firm but kind and slowly she reached her hand out taking his before slowly pulling herself up nodding saying, "Thank you for your kind offer, Ozpin."

Leading her away from the dying clearing he saw her stop for a moment before waving her hands letting the black mana slowly ease off the area allowing the energies return to normal and allowing the spirits to rest.

Making their way back to Beacon Liliana was greeted with the view of the castle like structure as well as the unique air this place had as she asked, "What is this place?"

Chuckling Ozpin continued to walk forward saying, "This is my school, for now let's get you cleaned up and fed. I'm sure you can feel that the mana of this plane is different, I'll explain everything once we find a calmer setting."

Nodding they continue in silence until they arrived at the nurse's office where Ozpin smiled at the elderly woman who kept the students and teachers healthy.

"Hello Nurse White, this is Liliana Vess, could you give her a checkup?"

The younger woman glared lightly at the man before the older woman with white hair yet still vibrant golden eyes with a kind smile she moved forward saying, "Of course professor Ozpin, but why not take her to Vale?"

Liliana sat down on one of the beds and looked around having been a healer once she knew the chemical smells of medicines and tonics as Ozpin said, "Well I did find her in the Emerald Forest, so I figured she might prefer some privacy as you know most huntresses prefer."

Rolling her eyes, the nurse shooed the man away saying to him, "Yes, yes, I know. I swear you just want to give me more work don't you."

The tone was kind, but Liliana could hear her annoyance even if it was well hidden before giving a gentle giggle as Ozpin said, "I would never do such a thing Nurse White, you are the only one who knows a lick about proper medicine here. We can't lose our head nurse from overworking."

Pushing the man out she sighed as the elderly woman closed the door before turning back to the lovely woman saying, "So what were you doing in the Emerald Forest, Dear?"

She moved easily in the room gathering some simple supplies before saying "there's a shower in the next room if you'd like to wash up"

Nodding, Liliana finally replied, "Ah, thank you Lady White. I would very much like that, and um… I was simply enjoying the scenery."

Giving a nervous smile she slowly moved to the second room which appeared to be a lavatory of some sort to her eyes.

Slowly stripping out of her ruined dress and pulling her head ornament off she gazed down at all of it before shuddering. Had she never made that deal Gideon, she would still be alive and with a resolute stare, she moved into the small alcove shower. She recognized it from her time in Kaladesh and their bath houses. She turned on the water letting the warm liquid cascade over her face and body washing away the blood and grime.

Enjoying the hot water, she eventually came out of the shower and dried herself before noticing a simple shirt and pants of light blue left in place of her dress as she came out with her hair down and flowing. Looking at the elderly woman who noticed her come out with a smile saying "Ah good, I'm glad they fit. I took the liberty to take your dress to the cleaners. So please come here and sit down dear."

The nurse had a disarmingly amount of kindness that made Liliana a bit nervous but nonetheless she moved forward and sat on the bed. Once seated the nurse began by wrapping a slick fabric cuff around her arm and taking Liliana's blood pressure before saying, "So you said you went out to the Emerald Forest? Quite an interesting choice in locations to go. Especially without Aura."

Raising an eyebrow at the question before she saw several machines turn on as she said, "Well the forest just seemed lovely… Aura?"

She felt the kindness slowly melt away leaving a firm glare aimed straight at herself as Nurse White asked firmly, "Do you not know what Aura is, Liliana?"

The sudden change caused her to become worried as she tried to move away before the older woman's hand clamped down on her wrist with an iron grip as she asked, "Where are you from? Even if Ozpin said you are a Huntress you clearly do not have the musculature to be one, not even the training of one. But he has allowed to come here, so I will keep an eye on you."

Liliana had faced dragons, ancient horrors beyond human comprehension, rifts in time, and many other disasters but this old woman frightened her as she numbly nodded "Wonderful. Now you are without a doubt in perfect health. And I'm sure that you have questions but I think that will be up to Ozpin to answer. You may go. There is a large tower outside the main building, go there and go to the top."

Nodding with the instructions, Liliana sighed, saying, "I do have many questions but thank you. It has been quite some time since a person was as kind as you are to me. If you need any assistance with healing, I was once a healer in my homeland."

The kind smile returned to the elderly woman's features saying "That would be marvelous. Now run along before classes let out, it'll turn into a mad house even if many of the students are gone."

Once the nurse had effectively shooed Liliana out. Liliana was in the simple shoes left behind for her and she made her way to the main courtyard and towards the large tower.

Entering the small elevator, she slowly rose before the doors opened again to reveal the office of Ozpin. The cogs slowly turning above her head and beneath her feet under the glass.

Looking inward she saw Ozpin sitting behind his desk as she walked in she sat in the offered chair in front of the desk as Ozpin said "Hello, Miss Vess. I see you are looking better."

Nodding she then says "I feel much cleaner. So why did you help me Ozpin?"

The question did not surprise the old man as he lifted his fingers to interlock in front of his face saying, "You see Miss Vess, I know you are a planeswalker- just as I was- and based upon the state that I found you in, you either know or were involved with the strange pull I felt a week ago."

His tone was not warm, but not cold either. Simply firm and measured, seeking answers before offering judgement.

Liliana's eyes turned away for a moment before saying, "There was an attack upon all planeswalkers by one of our own, Nico Bolas. He was one of the Elder dragons that desired to have his powers from before the mending. He almost succeeded if not for the intervention of the Gatewatch, the combined efforts of many other Planeswalkers, and the citizens of Ravnica."

Looking over the woman he could sense the truth coming from her even if it wasn't the entire thing before he said, "Alright then, I'm assuming you came here to hide from the aftermath. Correct?"

Stiffening Liliana nods saying "Y-yes."

Nodding, he slowly stands up and turns to face the window saying, "Well then. I am a man who believes in second chances and this plane has many problems that a planeswalker could come in handy quite a bit. So, what do you say? Have you ever had wanted to make up for the actions you've taken?"

His voice echoed in the Necromancer's head as she slowly shook trying to hold back tears as she slowly croaked out "Y-Y-Yes. I do, I have done so much wrong in my life time. I need to make up for it."

Turning around with a sagely smile Ozpin says, "Then welcome to Beacon Academy, Liliana Vess."

**Thank you all for your time, Lets see how this story goes forward and how the introduction of planeswalkers back to the plane of Remnant. That will be explained just be patient ;), anyway as always I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions. until next time this Celt is out.**


	2. Chapter 2 A New Place for the Bad Girl

**Welcome to chapter two. I actually absolutely love this particular fic (as I do with my others), but this is simply something that I have such an interesting idea of how this will go. anyway enough of me rambling, to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Magic: the Gathering. RWBY is property of Rooster teeth and the beautiful mind of Monty Oum (RIP), MtG is property of Wizards of the Coast**

**Beta Reader: I am the Queen of Geeks**

* * *

Looking at Ozpin the necromancer smiles brightly for the first time since arriving and says "Thank you so much, sir. Whatever you need me to do I will try to do it to the best of my abilities."

Smiling in return, the elderly wizard nodded saying "I'm sure you will. Now what sort of skills can you offer? I saw a note from Nurse White say you called yourself a healer?"

Nodding she says "Yes, I was trained on Dominaria, My home plane, in the arts of healing."

Tapping his chin, Ozpin then says "That is good to know, I have been meaning to find someone to replace Nurse White. She is getting older and deserves to live her life in peace."

Even as he was talking, he could feel a chill run down his spine when he called Nurse White old… the woman was still an accomplished Huntress, but she was getting up there and had recently requested retirement. Liliana nods in agreement "I agree, I even offered her help and she seemed to be happy to accept it. However, besides some other simple matters, I have one big question, Ozpin. What is Aura?"

Looking at the woman in front of him asking such a question, had it been anyone else he would of looked at them as if they were an idiot, he couldn't help but remember she has never been to Remnant and has only now begun to interact with the unique plane.

"Aura is a unique energy to this plane, everything with a soul that comes into contact with this plane has it. It is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our struggles and shields our hearts. And for us planeswalkers it is powered by more than just our willpower and soul, it draws upon our spark as well."

Gathering some of his Aura into is hand he showed her the green glow before saying "I'm guessing Nurse White caught on that you do not have it unlocked correct?"

Nodding to the question she says, "How to I unlock it?"

Standing up, Ozpin walks to the center of the room saying, "Please stand in front of me, I will unlock it for you."

She got up and made her way towards him. She held out her hands in front of Ozpin. He then gently placed his left palm on her left chest and used his other to gently touch her right cheek. He then began to speak and his dark green Aura began to glow.

"For it is in the passing that we return to immortality. Through this become a paragon of freedom and choice to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by fate. I release your soul and make your path your own."

As he finished the incantation, his Aura slowly moved over Liliana drawing out her own as she stiffened feeling the foreign energy spread into her, reminding her of when she made her deal before another feeling grew within her.

As it continued to grow a dark glow began to emanate from the necromancer a deep purple glow tinged with black as her Aura came into view. Ozpin stepped back and allowing his Aura to return he could feel the pulse of magic around them increase, the presence of two Aura-enabled planeswalkers caused the Mana in the air to almost vibrate for a moment before it all settled down.

Staring at her own hands and seeing the dark purple glow move over her fingers before returning to normal she couldn't help but smile saying, "This feels incredible."

Nodding, the old man said "That is Aura. Now, we will need to figure out a weapon for you, have you had any training in the past? And what sort of magic do you specialize in?"

Still somewhat focused on her Aura and how it felt within her, she snapped out of it saying, "Huh? Oh weapons, none. I was a noble's daughter, so they saw no need to teach me. My brother tried to teach me swordplay, but I was never any good. I was once an adept at vivimancy but now I am a Necromancer. Have no fear though I do not intend on corrupting any of your students and my old lessons should be easy to rekindle."

Looking at her Ozpin tapped his chin before saying "I will confer with my second in command, she should be able to help you create a weapon. For now, let's go and give Nurse White the good news, shall we?"

Offering his arm to her, she couldn't help but chuckle saying, "Such a gentleman." And with Ozpin leading, they left the office and wound their way through the halls to the infirmary where Nurse White was relaxing at her desk going over files. She looked up and seeing the two, she gave an easy smile "Back so soon? I do hope you didn't hurt her dear headmaster."

Her voice was sweet but the threat of having her unleash upon him had the old planeswalker sweating for a second before chuckling saying "Nonsense, quite the opposite actually. Miss Vess here has accepted a position here at Beacon, specifically as the secondary nurse until the end of term. You said it yourself, you want to retire soon. Well here you go."

Smiling a little sheepishly, Liliana looked at the older woman who returned a kind smile saying "Wonderful. Now shoo, Ozpin, I need to get her up to date quickly."

Walking up to the two, Nurse White shoved Ozpin out of the infirmary before turning back to the Necromancer saying "So I guess I'll be taking you up on your offer of help, anyway come on let's get you acquainted with everything so we can start."

Nodding, she followed the nurse around and was a quick study.

Over the next several months at Beacon, she became fast friends with Glynda, appreciating her stern personality while also enjoying her company outside of work especially when sharing wine or Margaritas.

Professor… sorry Doctor Oobleck, was another newer staff member having joined Beacon a year prior and she enjoyed her conversations with the green haired man… when she could keep up.

Thumbelina Peach the plant science teacher was nice but always very quiet keeping to herself and the labs.

Ann Greene was a good teacher. Although, she preferred to ask questions that Liliana always felt were a little too personal.

Harold Mulberry was of great help creating her weapon, a wand for Dust manipulation that she felt was perfect considering she was never a melee fighter.

Then there was Peter Port… he was interesting… no he was insufferable, despite his actual skill as a Huntsman, he was a loud, boisterous, and a terrible flirt that tried to hit on Liliana for a full month before Nurse White put the large man in his place.

Overall, these months Liliana has been at Beacon have been some of the most peaceful of her entire life. And she was Happy.

-The plane of Ravnica a week after Liliana's "escape"-

Within the new Hall of the Guildpact, the ancient Dragon Avatar Niv-Mizzet the new Living Guildpact, the ten Guild masters or representatives, and the Gatewatch; Jace Beleran, Chandra Nalaar, Nissa Revane, and Ajani Goldmane, all sat in council.

Some were arguing what to do before Kaya, a dark skinned planeswalker who currently leads the Orzhov Syndicate, makes the comment, "And what of Liliana Vess? She was the one to cause the God-Eternals to kill Nicol Bolas. Yet where is she?"

Hearing this, another guild master spoke, Aurelia, and angel with blazing red hair and leader of the Boros Legion, "Yes what of that traitor? She was with Nicol Bolas the entire War until the end! She was also the cause of Gideon Jura's death. I for one say she deserves death for that crime alone."

The discord began as many of the guild masters agreed with Aurelia. Some of them spoke for a need to rebuild, while the Gatewatch stayed quiet before Jace Beleran stood up saying "please we must keep calm, you all have to remember most of you are bound to this plane."

With those words, many silenced before Lazav the mysterious shapeshifter and guild master of House Dimir spoke up saying, "That may be true, however. Yourself, as well as three of the guild masters here, and the rest of the Gatewatch are not plane bound. I suggest we send the three Guild masters that are planeswalkers after the traitor and after the other two accomplices of Nicol Bolas."

Aurelia quickly agrees as Niv-Mizzet and finally says something "Alright, we are in agreement then. The Gatewatch is free to do as they please. Kaya, you will give temporary control of the Orzhov to Teysa and go after Liliana…"

The dark-skinned woman nods as pale woman beside her gives a gentle smile and bows before them as her eyes speak of victory "Ral Zarek you will go after Dovin Baan, and give temporary control to Tibor…"

The wizened white-haired man gave a respectful bow to both his guild master and the great dragon before the resurrected dragon continued saying "And Vraska, you will go after Tezzeret, and give temporary control to Izoni"

The dark-skinned elven woman nodded while looking towards the gorgon who stayed quiet through the proceedings giving a slight head tilt in acknowledgement before Niv-Mizzet finished saying "Then in agreement, this council is dismissed."

As he finished, he rose before flying off to his new laboratory and overview of the planewide cityscape. As each Guild master left the chamber, Jace Beleran stayed back thinking over what all had happened before a large paw like hand clapped on his shoulder. The deep voice of Ajani Goldmane came from behind saying. "The Gatewatch will take our leave, remember friend you only need to summon us, and we will return."

Nodding to the Leonin, the two left with Nissa and Chandra both following them before the elven animast spoke saying "I will return to Zendikar for now, I will be in touch."

Her voice was soft and kind and nodding to her they all watched her walk away before she vanished in a green light that left behind her symbol before it faded as Chandra sighed.

Jace could easily read her, more easily than most as her thoughts were always open and loud 'why can't I go with her… I miss Gideon.' And hearing the second thought Jace placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder saying "We all miss him Chandra, I have heard that there is to be a shrine to him on his home plane of Theros. Where will you go?"

Jumping at the sudden touch, she chuckled saying "You know I always hate you reading my mind, Jace. And I know, it's good for him to get the recognition he deserves… I think I'll travel for a bit, see new places, meet new people. See ya next time then."

Giving a playful wink, she stepped back before exploding into a fireball as she vanished leaving the Spirit mage Leonin and Mind mage human alone in the street before long Ajani simply said "I will make my way to Naya, I have some unfinished business. Friend Jace, best of luck."

With a warm smile Ajani stepped back into a white nimbus which slowly faded away leaving the human on his own. Returning to his apartments he looked at his notes before slamming a fist into the wall annoyed at himself. He told her to leave, and he saw how Liliana looked at those moments and decided then, I will find her before Kaya.

With that thought, his eyes glowing an ethereal blue before his body began to "Disintegrate" in a blue labyrinthine pattern as he entered the blind eternities to search for Liliana Vess.

-Current Time plane of Ravnica-

During the time after the war of the spark, the guilds and the plane of Ravnica returned to normal. Jace, however, was at a loss. Keeping in contact with Kaya, Ral, and Vraska, he was up to date with how poorly the search for the errant planeswalkers has gone.

He had been acting as their strategist and communications across the planes. As he was laying back in his apartment in simple tunic and trousers, the tattooed man groaned before an ethereal purple body phased its way into his apartment. Quickly jumping up and summoning blue mana to his hands, Jace then slowly eased off the spell he was conjuring, before sending a familiar to close up his desk hiding his personal search for Liliana from his guest as he watched as Kaya walked through his door with a grin saying "Hello to you too Jace. I found her."

Those words snapped Jace to attention as he moved forward saying, "Are you sure?!"

He looked at his fellow planeswalker who simply nodded saying "Yes, I'm sure. She found her way to what seems to be a recently as to be undiscovered plane, I know that you knew her well. So, I figured you'd be best to come and help me carry out justice."

Looking at her his brown eyes hardened before nodding saying, "Let me get dressed and I will come with."

Walking into his bedchambers he smiled while pulling on his armor and cloak, coming back to Kaya, he said "Lead the way"

With that, she nodded and began to fade away from existence as her whole body became ethereal and then she simply faded as the crisscross patterns spread over Jace's form as they both entered the blind eternities, he followed Kaya forward through the maddening space between planes before they both found themselves in a beautiful forest full of beautiful greenery and clean air, a very different aspect from the choked air that filled the plain of Ravnica from the decamillennial of expansion.

-Ozpin's Office-

Sipping from a new mug Ozpin sighed enjoying the calm that was the summer vacation for the students giving the teachers and staff a time to relax and be somewhat at ease. Until his desk lit up as he sighed in minor annoyance before putting his mug down and bringing up the display, "Another… two?"

Seeing the two sudden intruders within the emerald forest Ozpin put in a call to Lilliana, who now has a nice apartment within the Residential district of Vale.

"Hello Miss Vess. Could you please come to Beacon, we have visitors?"

-Lilliana's apartment-

In her apartment, Lilliana had finally found a modicum of peace after everything that had happened to her through the war and her quest to be free of the demons, she was calm. Answering the call from Ozpin she was in a new outfit, sticking to her favorite colors of purple and black, she wore a form fitting black t-shirt with a dark purple jacket with black leather pants and boots with purple dyed leather straps and a small thigh holster where she kept her wand/weapon, Mort Vie, a simple black rod with an inset Gravity Dust crystal and a secondary holster with several other dust crystals to augment her "Magic".

Hearing him say "visitors" made her mental alarms go off before she said, "I'll be there as soon as I can"

Closing the call, she put her hand on her chest, feeling her heartbeat like a drum, she thought that life was done, but she steadied herself and strapped Mort Vie to her thigh before making her way to Beacon.

One bull head ride later, she was in Ozpin's office saying, "Where are they now?"

The kind demeanor she had slowly gained while being the nurse was replaced by a hardness much more like that of a huntress she was emulating before Ozpin said, "They are making their way here. I saw them in the Emerald Forest earlier. Here, perhaps you can identify them. They look as if they are searching for something."

Walking forward the Necromancer looked at a frozen frame of a hooded Jace and Kaya, with her daggers drawn.

Lilliana shakes lightly as she answers, "Yes, I know them. The man in blue is Jace Beleran, a powerful mind mage, and the dark-skinned woman is Kaya, the ghost-assassin. I guess it was too much to hope they wouldn't follow me."

Ozpin gripped his cane before standing up saying "well, let's go and greet our guests, shall we?"

She nods while gripping the end of Mort Vie tightly while the two Beacon staff made their way to the Emerald Forest.

The two moved through with relative ease, two encounters with two groups of disintegrating Beowolves notwithstanding, they made their way to where the camera's picked up the intruding planeswalkers. Upon entering, the clearing neither Ozpin nor Liliana saw either Jace, nor Kaya before Liliana's Aura and instincts told her to dodge and as she jumped back, she saw a dagger, made of black steel, slice where her throat had been. Reacting quickly to it, Ozpin swung his cane into the blade knocking it out of the invisible assailant's hand saying, "There is no need for such violence."

As he said that, the elder planeswalker felt his mind being infiltrated and his Aura reacted as well glowing his core colors rejecting the intrusion as he glared toward the now visible Jace Beleran and Kaya. Walking out from behind some nearby tree, the dark-skinned woman simply appeared while her body slowly glowed purple before her. The color filled in before saying "you say that, yet you deny my strike?"

Liliana slowly made her way back to Ozpin's side as she looked between the two Gatewatch members saying, "So what? Did you both come here to kill me?"

"You controlled the dread horde Liliana, Niv-Mizzet saw fit to leave your execution to my hands." Kaya spoke with a superiority only known to assassins as she continued saying, "and I'm not even charging for this kill."

Jace sighed saying "Kaya please, calm down. We are here to retrieve Liliana and bring her back to Ravnica for her to face trial, Mr. Ozpin."

Raising an eyebrow at him, Jace spoke his name even though he had not been named yet the much older Planeswalker responded "Well, I'm sure we can discuss that; however, it appears as if your compatriot… Kaya was it? She appeared to be content with simply killing my newest staff member outright."

Kaya rolled her eyes and gripped her dagger as she said, "And I don't see any reason why I shouldn't try again."

Jace kept his hand out to stop her saying "The events did not go as I had discussed with her. And it seems as if Liliana had omitted some information from you as well, Ozpin."

Looking between them now was a very nervous looking Necromancer and the other two mages in front of her. Ozpin spoke saying "So being as you know that, I guess you have been peering into my head. Not a safe place for most. If you would please stop, I'm sure we can discuss things peacefully."

Kaya growled and said, "I've had enough talk."

Saying as such, she lunged forward turning a translucent purple and moved through Jace. She went for a quick kill before Jace brought up his hands and with his eyes glowing a vibrant blue Kaya suddenly froze, eyes blank and suspended in the air. As he let his arms drop Kaya remained frozen as he sighed saying "I am truly sorry… Liliana…"

Looking at his former lover, he then focused on the elder man saying "Honestly, I do not wish to see Liliana harmed in any way. In fact, I am happy she has found a place to live in peace. You deserve it more than anyone else. And if you would allow me, I have a plan that will eliminate Ravnica as a threat to your safety Liliana."

Listening Ozpin nods as Liliana blushes a little before saying, "Alright. And it's good to see you, too, Jace. Thank you for still being a friendly face."

The Blue mage nods before gathering Kaya in his arms saying "Do we have somewhere more… private to talk? And don't worry, she is currently within a mind prison. She won't know any time has passed."

Ozpin finally lowers his cane before nodding saying "Yes, follow me. And again, please refrain from reading into my mind too much. There is quite a bit."

Keeping an enigmatic smile, he leads the two conscience planeswalkers up the cliffs towards Beacon Tower.

Once within, Jace could read both other people's minds knowing how on edge they actually were. Though, Ozpin hid it very well. Liliana had become much more expressive as she held her unsheathed wand in her hand.

Within Ozpin's office, Jace set Kaya down in a corner before saying, "Alright, so first we need to make it seem as if Kaya has killed you, Liliana."

Her back stiffens quickly before nodding in understanding saying "U-um… wait, my headpiece. Honestly I had kept it as a show of power… now… it only reminds me of the chained veil and who I was… before…"

Nodding in understanding, Ozpin says, "Very well, go and fetch your headpiece. Jace and I will stay here."

Nodding she scurries away before Ozpin sets a firm gaze upon Jace as the elder man completely shields his mind with a small blue spell saying "Now, why not you tell me, exactly what happened."

Jace tried to pry again, only to be repelled as he smiled playfully saying "You are a very powerful mage, Ozpin. And you are right your mind is an interesting one. Well as it's all in the open now. I have seen what Liliana told you and it was almost entirely true. But she left out how she was- though under the threat of death- in control of something called the dread horde. A massive army of enhanced undead that had the ability to, after a certain spell was cast, strip the spark from planeswalkers."

Upon hearing that Ozpin stiffened knowing what that meant and he knew of the creation of such a spell many millennia ago as he said, "That is very troubling, and what has happened to this 'Dread horde' now?"

"Sundered," Jace stated firmly, "Upon Liliana's departure the Dread Horde was eradicated. Every last one of them, destroyed. I told her to run as she commanded Eternal gods to strike down Nicol Bolas. But that was within the closing moments of the war, and by then every person, save me, viewed Liliana as a traitor and enemy. I knew she was still good and kind, she wouldn't have done such things unless under the threat of something terrible."

Crossing his fingers in front of himself, Ozpin hums to himself saying "I am a firm believer in second chances, and hearing this, and having watched her over the past several months, I believe Liliana has earned her place here and earned a second chance. So Jace, what will you have Kaya do?"

Tapping his chin, he says "I plan on altering her memories of events. She came her and killed Liliana, took her headpiece as proof, and left. And I am quite curious about this place."

Sitting back in his chair and giving a sagely smile, Ozpin tells him "Well, you are quite a decent thinker, and this is Beacon academy, we train Huntsman and Huntresses from across the world. And it can be quite a stressful job for the teachers we have at the moment, perhaps if someone was able to speak with them and even know what the issues that are truly bothering them. And even the students can be under pressure for being the next generation of heroes to save this plane."

Rubbing his chin, Jace smiles saying "That would be quite the undertaking, and a very different energy from the insanity of war, perhaps even something that could help calm the minds of several other talented warriors that need a new focus, especially with how the Mana of this plane feels. What sort of corruption is here?"

Sighing Ozpin stood up saying, "There is an old evil that came from this plane's gods. They are called Grimm. They are creatures of pure destruction, they crave nothing but the destruction of this plane's people and civilization."

Leaning forward Jace nods saying, "that is quite a problem, and the possibility of such a thing spreading to other planes deserves the attention of the Gatewatch."

Ozpin smiles kindly saying "Excellent. That is exactly what I wanted to hear, welcome aboard then Jace…"

"Beleran, Jace Beleran." He reaches out and takes Ozpin's hand as Liliana comes back with her golden headpiece in hand. seeing the two men shaking hands she says, "U-um, what's going on?"

Jace lowered his hood and showed off his blue eyes and unkempt brown hair and told her, "It seems I and the rest of the Gatewatch will be working with you Liliana."

Liliana simply looks between the two men saying, "You do know I'm telling Glynda."

"Who's Glynda?" Was Jace's only response as Ozpin swallowed hard and broke out in a cold sweat.

* * *

**And more Planeswalkers enter the scene, I hope you all enjoy it and how will Glynda react to another sudden decision by Ozpin? and what is Jace's plan for the Gatewatch? Find out next time on - GUILDS OF REMNANT!**

**and that is the only time I will ever reference the anime about seven episode long screams and power ups. **

**Anyway onto Review Shoutouts**

**The Baz: Thank you for such and enthusiastic request, and your wish is my command. lol**

**Until next time all, this Celt is out**


	3. Chapter 3 Gathering the Allies

**Hey all, So I love this idea so much. Throwing extra magic into RWBY I think is definitely some sort of trope by now, I still like the idea. anyway enough of my mindless pratalling, partially, but first to those that actually read these notes, thank you for letting me just mindlessly babble before each chapter. and without further Adieu**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Magic: the Gathering. RWBY is property of Rooster teeth and the beautiful mind of Monty Oum (RIP), MtG is property of Wizards of the Coast**

**Beta Reader: I am the Queen of Geeks**

* * *

Two hours later Jace found out exactly who Glynda Goodwitch was and how she is on a bad day. Despite popular theories among the students she did not normally live on campus. She and Liliana didn't live to terribly far apart, and so it was easy to tell her Ozpin was up to something upon her retrieval of her headpiece. Once in the tower Liliana simply pulled out her scroll and sent Glynda a text. Back to the moment Glynda was yelling at Ozpin over another stupid decision, "And did you even put any thought into this?! You met him hours ago, I've never heard of him, and you are offering him and colleagues of his positions as teachers! Especially after that one tried to kill Liliana!"

As she said that, she gestured to the still frozen Kaya. Liliana couldn't help but smirk as Ozpin sat at his desk with a mug in his hand slowly sipping at it while Jace could hear his internal weeping. As she finally cooled down Glynda groaned saying "and about this one, what is wrong with her?"

"I have her frozen in her own mind." Jace spoke simply before saying "And I understand you are worried, but with the plan I have in store, Liliana will be ok and taken care of."

Sighing the blonde witch pushed her glasses up and rubbed her nose saying "Mr. Beleran. I would feel much better, if you were to explain your plan beyond, you have one."

Liliana sighed before patting her friends shoulder saying "Its ok Glynda, he's always been like this. Quiet and always playing close to his chest until it is needed. I trust him."

Looking back at the Raven-haired beauty Glynda nodded saying, "Alright. I still don't like it. And besides, what do you even mean by frozen in her own mind?"

Turning her attention back to the blue robe clad mage who nodded saying "I have magically sealed her consciousness in a state of suspended animation within the confines of her own mind."

Glynda nodded before saying "Ozpin, I was under the assumption you, the maidens, and her, were the last ones capable of magic."

Ozpin finally put his mug down saying "Normally that would be the case, however these individuals are unique. That is all I can say without the others present, which I want to involve Jace, and his compatriots in our little circle as well."

With a growing tick mark Glynda sighed saying "I need a drink."

"I agree. Jace be careful with whatever you are planning" Liliana gave a sympathetic look to Glynda before following her out the elevator as Jace simply nodded saying "When am I not?"

And the only answer he got was a knowing look from the Necromancer before the doors closed. "So. That was interesting."

Chuckling at Jace's comment Ozpin nodded saying "It was, so what do you require of me to put this plan of yours in motion?"

Jace looked back at the frozen Kaya saying "Nothing from you all. All I need is the headpiece."

He held up the golden crescent with a smile before he began the somewhat arduous journey back towards the emerald forest. Making his way back down the mountain Jace positioned Kaya back to how she was as he wove illusions to show Ozpin and Liliana and correcting his position before he released the spell holding Kaya feeling more drained then normal but put it off until later. Upon releasing them Kaya swung her daggers through 'Liliana's' neck that began to spurt blood while 'Ozpin' was restrained by Jace as Kaya looked back with a grin saying "Now that that's done, I believe I'll be taking this, you don't need it."

Picking up the Golden Arch and the remnants of the Chained Veil Kaya waved to Jace saying "See you later Jace. Thanks for the help."

Nodding to her as he watched her Planeswalk away knowing he had altered her memories to make this encounter the true course of events. As he released the illusions, beads of sweat shone over his forehead before trying to feel for the blue leylines this plane must have… only to feel next to nothing… Jace suddenly became very worried. Quickly using the last of his remaining mana to planeswalk back to Ravnica and his apartments he felt the surge of proper leylines refueling his reserves. Panting he couldn't help but be worried. What happened to that plane? Slowly making his way to his bed Jace closed his eyes in exhaustion before thinking 'Perhaps there's a better reason to bring the Gatewatch to remnant then to be teachers. Heh. Now to find them.'

The next day when he woke up Jace stretched and fixed himself some food before thinking over who of the Gatewatch he should go after first. The obvious answer was also the easiest one to find, the Elven Animist Nissa Revane. She would be able to help heal the plane of remnant and be able to help find the other two. Once he was prepared for a trip to Zendikar he planeswalked away from his apartments on Ravnica fading away in a Labyrinthine show of blue lights.

-The plane of Zendikar-

As his body reconstituted itself in the lush jungles of Zendikar Jace looked around feeling the raw mana that surged throughout the plane. He then focused his mind and focused on going towards what he knew was Joraga territory within the Jungles of Bala Ged. Moving through the dense undergrowth Jace focused his mind of sensing Sentient minds. After about three hours of searching and sending his illusions out he found what he was looking for, an Elemental construct from his Elven friend. Moving up to the living mass of land and vegetation he was careful not to act aggressively before saying "Nissa. Can you hear me through this creature? If you can, I have something we need to discuss."

The large creatures 'Face' turned towards the much shorter humanoid before vines and trees began to move and adjust their positions as the beautiful woman walked through the new clearing saying "Hello, Jace. What brings you to my homeland?"

Her soft voice always surprised Jace by how ferociously she fought in battle, but he smiled saying "Hello Nissa, I found Liliana."

The elf simply looked at him before sneering "And what does that have to do with me? Did you find her before or after Kaya?"

"After actually. She was the one who brought me to her. They are both very much alive. But the reason I've come here is to tell you about the plane Liliana is residing on. Something is wrong with it. When there it felt… drained. As if it was dying. You are the best person I know that can help it." Looking at her and watching her sneer melt into a more inquisitive expression saying, "What do you mean it felt like it was dying?"

Nodding he said "Upon casting spells I was incredibly exhausted. And when I searched for the leylines to replenish myself as normal… they felt as if they weren't there. As if someone has ripped the leylines from the plane itself."

Nissa listened and Jace didn't need to be a telepath to tell she was horrified at such a prospect before saying "When do we go?"

He smiled as he watched the elven animist draw her staff and prepare to go out as he said "first we gather Ajani and Chandra, then we return to Remnant. Do you have any ideas where they could be?"

Thinking back over the past several months Nissa had not left the plane but remembered that a time just after the war that Chandra had visited, and accidentally torched a grove. She seemed very distraught at the time to the elf before she said, "Perhaps she returned to her home of Kaladesh?"

"Then we'll begin our search there." Jace smiles to Nissa as he slowly dissipates again planeswalking to Kaladesh as Nissa quickly follows suit.

-On the Plane of Kaladesh-

Small thopters and large mechanical beasts moved elegantly through the streets while humans, elves, and many other Races milled about their daily lives, however the lovely curving architecture was not as peaceful as many would like to admit. Specifically, within one particular residence of Kaladesh. The home of Pia Nalaar was the site of a tense standoff, The matron of the house and Mother of the hot blooded Pyromancer Chandra, Pia Nalaar kneeled next to a demonic figure as her face was twisted into one filled with remorse and agony and many other negative emotions as the figure held his hand over her head, red light pouring out like a miasma around her head. On the other side of the room Ajani Goldmane held back an enraged Chandra to his own detriment as the heat coming from her ablaze hair and hands caused the white furred Leonin to wince in pain, "Let her go you son of a bitch!"

The demonic figure was Tibalt, a former human now corrupted by the devils native to his homeplane into a half-devil humanoid with red skin and horns with black hair and a rather stylish Victorian outfit with a cruel smile he chuckled. Tightening his 'grasp' above Pia's head the older woman cried out as Tibalt's expression was one of pleasure and curiosity saying, "Now now dear Chandra don't do anything hasty. Mm, such anguish and pain. If you wish to have your mother free, then simply come with me."

Chandra growled as Ajani continued to channel his own magic into the young Pyromancer to try and calm the raging inferno building within her. Ajani had found Chandra here on Kaladesh a month back, distraught and somewhat broken, she had found peace with the defeat the Gatewatch suffered on Amonkhet but then fell under siege by the empathic attacks the devil man before them was proficient at. Coming here he helped her regain her will only to have this happen. Chandra was at a breaking point and both other Planeswalkers knew it, she was forced to watch her mother being tortured by the man that had attacked her while deep in her she knew he would do far worse to her if nothing changed. As her eyes lit with rage Tibalt smiled in euphoric pleasure feeling all these emotions before a blue light surrounded Chandra's head and Vines began to force their way up through the floor from beneath Tibalt.

Walking into the residence was a blue robed mage and a green leather wearing Elf both with their eyes alight with their respective mana colors. Chandra's inferno of rage slowly calmed thanks to Jace's mind manipulations and Tibalt was bound by strong green vines, flinging him against a wall as he hissed in pain, he glared at the two newcomers saying, "Hmph, such party poopers."

His devilish features simply gave him an evil visage as Pia collapsed to the ground before she was covered by her daughter crying tears of rage as she glared at the bound Tibalt. Ajani patted Jace's shoulder before saying "What will you do to him Friend Nissa?"

The anger in the elf's features were clear as day as she weaved mana into the vines giving them elemental life as the newly born vine elemental gripped the empath with inhuman strength as he squirmed and each time he tried to conjure a spell Jace's own spell craft countered it. "how is your mother Chandra?"

Her normally soft voice was hard as Chandra gently held her mother, her red hair now calm and normal as she tried to get a reaction gently patting her cheek simply saying her name again and again, before Tibalt spoke up, "Hehe, I think I broke her, oh no~"

His voice was enough to cause whatever restrained was left within the pyromancer to snap as she flew into a rage intent on sending her flame born spear into the Fiend Blooded planeswalker. As the flaming bolt of rage slammed into Tibalt, the expected result was a dead man burning to ash, but he simply cackled as the vine elemental burned to cinder as he was unharmed saying, "Poor girl, don't you remember your flames don't hurt me"

As that happened and before the others could stop him, the cruel torturer fled away into a cloud of ash and brimstone planeswalking away. As he vanished Chandra broke down into tears before returning to her unresponsive mother, cradling Pia in her arms Jace grit his teeth. Ajani slammed a large fist into the frame of the doorway cracking it as a low rumbling growl echoed from his chest before Nissa knelt next to her friend and gently laid her hands on the sobbing Pyromancer before she said "Jace, is there anything you can do with your Mind Magic?"

Looking over his friends and fellow Gatewatch members Jace shook his head saying, "I don't know, but I can try… Chandra?"

Looking towards the Mind Mage with his hood down Chandra's eyes stung from the free-flowing tears before saying "Please… if there's… if there's a chance… please."

Her voice shook the members of Gatewatch, Chandra was brash and always full of happiness. Now it sounded broken and full of sorrow, only fueling a fire within the Blue mage as he slowly knelt next to Chandra and gently placed a hand coated in Blue mana as his eyes flashed blue, he entered Pia Nalaar's mind. A tense several minutes pasted as Pia's rigid body relaxed and her eyes closed from their previous state of what appeared to be eternal fear, now relaxed and calm. Jace slowly pulled his hand away as he took a deep breathe saying, "I don't know if that will be enough to fix the damage done by Tibalt… but she will at least be able to rest easily for now, we need to take her to a healer. I erased her memories of today… I'm sorry such a thing happened Chandra."

His sad eyes gazed at hers who could only look thankful saying, "Thank you… you have at least given her a chance to return to herself. Thank you."

Picking her mother up in her arms Chandra slowly strode out of the residence, Nissa following close by. Ajani stood behind with Jace placing a large hand on the smaller man's shoulder saying, "How bad was it Friend Jace?"

"It's as I said, I don't know if I could fix the damage… she was broken from so much empathic energy and all I did was erase the initial trauma but… we will just have to wait and see." Nodding at the answer Ajani then said, "Why did you come here in the first place? You couldn't have known about this."

Giving a lighthearted chuckle in this tense moment Jace said, "We can talk about that later, for now let's go and make sure Chandra is ok."

Giving an equally light-hearted laugh Ajani nodded. Leaving the Nalaar home the two men followed the women towards the healers. Finding a hospital Chandra explained what happened to the best of her ability to the nurses before they assured her that her mother would be taken care of. Slowly moving the young Pyromancer out towards the entrance of the hospital Ajani finally spoke saying, "Now Friend Jace, Friend Nissa. Why did you come to Kaladesh?"

Looking between each other Jace spoke up saying "I came to bring the Gatewatch together to save a plane from something. I don't know what exactly happened to it, but it is a force that reminds me of the Eldrazi… but far more destructive."

That caught Chandra and Ajani's attention, Ajani had been told about the great titans from the Blind Eternities and he was told how they devoured the mana and the very planes themselves where they passed leaving madness, destruction, and warped reality in their wake, something worse than those monstrosities was troubling. "There is a plane named Remnant. Reaching the plane is not the problem… the very leylines of the Plane feel as if they have been torn asunder."

Now that frightened the two planeswalkers as the Leylines were the very things that allowed Mages to wield mana and allowed the plane to live normally, for something to destroy such things… was devastating, and should it find a way off of Remnant… Ajani said "Lead the way Friend Jace, you have my help in figuring out what is wrong."

Turning her attention back to the hospital they just left Chandra chewed on her lip for a second before steeling herself saying "Mine as well. I worry about my mother but this… this can't be ignored, heh. Seems the Gatewatch is back in action already huh?"

Jace smiled saying "Yes, it is. Follow me then, oh and one more thing. We are all going to be teachers at and academy for warriors and Lilliana is already there."

As he said that statement quickly, he faded out with his planeswalking ability activating keeping him from answering the surprised expressions of his friends before Chandra growled saying "JAACE!"

As she stormed forward towards where he was, she exploded into the fireball of her own planeswalking as the two remaining simply sighed, Nissa fading into a green light like before as Ajani walked into a shower of golden light. Unknown to them was a fifth figure listening into them, Tibalt had easily escaped and returned to listen "Mmmm… a new plane? And such destruction? Hehe, I think I may join you all, it sounds like fun~"

As he chuckled darkly to himself, he planeswalked away into the same cloud of ash and brimstone as before following them.

* * *

**So to my fellow MtG fans, I know the general underwhelming belief of what Tibalt is. Look into his backstory! It is fucking intense and dark as hell, had he not been received initially so badly, oh my gosh he could and might just be becoming one of the major big bads in the story. Anyway enough of that rant. Like I said before this is a very fun idea, and I love it so far, and everyone don't worry there is plenty more in my other fictions as well, i just want to catch this one up to a similar stopping point before continuing with the others. I enjoy keeping pace with projects.**

**On to Review shout outs**

**The Baz: Liliana is not a Necromancer who specializes in Souls, she is more the undead horde style. The interaction with souls was just her uncontrolled magic sinking into the area, plus since Grimm eat the bodies (as far as we know) there wouldn't be corpses for her to reanimate in the Emerald Forest. And as for the controlling Grimm she wouldn't be able to do that, Its said explicitly in the show that Grimm are the only creature Without souls. So while that is a great idea, I unfortunately can't use it.**

**So until next time all, This Celt is out.**


	4. Chapter 4 New Allies on Both Sides

**Hey all, welcome to the next bit of insanity that I have thrown at Remnant ;) I hope you all are enjoying this as much as I am. without further bs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Magic: the Gathering. RWBY is property of Rooster teeth and the beautiful mind of Monty Oum (RIP), MtG is property of Wizards of the Coast**

**Beta Reader: I am the Queen of Geeks**

* * *

The Blind Eternities. The place between places. It could be considered a realm of its own could it sustain life beyond the monstrous Eldrazi and even they are ejected from the Maelstrom of madness and energy that was the Blind Eternities.

Most experiments that tapped into them drew out Aether and did little else, Aether, being a second energy similar to mana, yet far more dangerous. Moving through the Blind Eternities is what truly makes Planeswalkers powerful, they are able to traverse the dangerous place to reach other Planes of existence. However, as this trip came to an end, Jace, Chandra, and Nissa all arrived on Remnant without issue. Ajani, however was bombarded by the raw Aether of the place between places transforming his body before it ejected him violently similar to when a planeswalker first sparks.

Seeing the last planeswalker slam into a tree and fall into a pile Jace rushes over as Nissa walks forward a step before she collapses as well with Chandra next to her saying "Nissa! Are you ok?!"

"Ajani?" Jace says as he approaches the downed Leonin as he puts a hand on the heap Ajani groans saying "Ugh… Friend Jace? What happened."

It was then that Jace notices something different. Ajani was a massive individual, easily seven feet in height and solidly built of muscle, but what was different was he now appeared human. The former lion like humanoid now looked like an early middle aged human. Dark skin, left eye sealed shut with a large claw like scar, pure white hair that trailed down his bare chest in loose braids and dreads, a similarly colored full beard, along with two white fur Leonin ears on top of his head. Groaning the now human like, Ajani held a hand over his face before gently moving his now smooth skin over his face. His eye slowly opening looking down he and asked "What has happened?!"

As he looked over his hands, he could feel claws push out over each digit of his hands as he began to freak out. He concentrated on calming himself gathering mana inside himself to cast a boost in spirit. Jace grabbed him saying "Ajani, you must conserve as much mana as possible. Do not cast spells, any of you!"

His voice was not hurried or frantic but firm and worried for his friends, knowing if they used too much, they would be stranded. Ajani canceled the spell without spending the mana while saying "very well friend Jace. But what has happened? Friends Nissa, Chandra. What is the matter?"

Turning his attention to the women, Jace sees Nissa almost shaking as she looked at the ground with tears flowing down her nose towards the grass as she said, "T-the Leylines… the plane… h-how is it even alive… it…"

Every burst of words accented with gasps and cries as Jace understood. She was an animist, someone truly intune with a plane and the Leylines, he couldn't feel the Leylines himself, but to her… it must feel like a void or worse, she might feel what happened to them. Approaching the two as Chandra was holding Nissa's shoulders saying, "Come on girl calm down, we can figure this out. It's why we are here."

Jace nodded as the red headed Pyromancer looked up at him before saying "It seems quite a bit of strangeness is happening. Chandra, help Nissa up. I'll lead us to Beacon."

Nodding, Chandra slowly tried to coax the shaking Animist up as the Elf huddled into her side Ajani walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder saying, "Things are strange here. But we shall face it together, friends."

Turning her attention towards the voice, Chandra went wide eyed seeing Ajani's new form saying "Um… Ajani?"

"Yes, it appears something happened within the Eternities to me… I am… alright." He gave a smile before stepping forward following Jace as Nissa looked up and then to Chandra. Slowly steadying herself, she stood saying, "As am I… it is just… Jarring. Thank you Chandra."

Sharing a smile as the Elf wiped her eyes clear before straightening her back and moving forward. Following Jace with his hood up the group left their arrival spot leaving it unattended.

-Beacon Tower-

The elevator was cramped and Jace groaned as he was squished between the large former Leonin and the two women as the door dinged open, he nearly fell out before Ajani and Nissa both simply strode out, while Chandra walked out laughing at Jace's minor misfortune. Ozpin sat behind his desk with an amused smile while Liliana stood nearby, both sighing at the misfortune before Liliana focused in on Ajani asking, "Who are you?"

As the three other members of Gate watch fully entered the room, they saw Liliana and Chandra couldn't help but glare at her for a second before sighing remembering why they came saying "Its Ajani… something happened and now he's well…"

"A Faunus." Ozpin spoke before the four Gatewatch members raised an eyebrow in curiosity, before a question could be asked Liliana spoke up saying "Faunus are a native race to Remnant. Humans with animal like appendages and traits. And I guess it wouldn't be a bad or great thing for you Ajani, they are widely seen as second-class citizens, while you can also give them a new face to show they can be high in society."

Ozpin smiled at this development before saying "If I may ask, what were you before whatever transpired within the Blind Eternities?"

Yet another question bloomed in the minds of the three Planeswalkers that had not met Ozpin Jace spoke saying, "Ozpin here, is a Planeswalker much like us… But he is permanently trapped on his homeplane. And Ajani was a Leonin of the Plane Alara."

"Ah, a Nayan Leonin. It is a pleasure to have a member of such an honorable race with us. Anyway, welcome each of you to Beacon and Remnant, I assume Jace has explained what has happened?" Nissa then stepped forward focusing on the man, her eyes boring into him before she said "What has happened to this plane Ozpin?! The Leylines are tatters. They are… This plane should have faded into the Blind Eternities millennia ago."

The fierceness coming from the normally calm and demure Elf genuinely surprised Liliana before Ozpin sighed and remained calm saying "It was a very, very long time ago. And while I wish to explain what exactly happened to you all, which I will at some point, now is not the time. And you bring up the exact reason why I asked Jace to have you all come here first. You are very correct-"

"Nissa, Nissa Revane." The elf cut him off and looked over each other planeswalker curiously before they gave proper introductions, "Chandra Nalaar/Ajani Goldmane."

Nodding to them, Ozpin continued saying, "Miss Revane, you are correct. The Leylines of Remnant have been torn asunder. As such we cannot gather mana through normal means. However, there is something unique about the remaining energies in the plane. They have seeped into the souls of each and every living creature with a soul. It is called Aura. A manifestation of one's soul. And for us Planeswalkers, it is a way for our sparks to fuel spells without traditional mana. There are many drawbacks, mind you, the spells we can cast here are much weaker than on any other plane and limited by the amount and quality of spell you cast between rest. So, all that it needs is to be unlocked."

Listening to the explanation Jace strode forward saying, "Then let us unlock our Auras."

With a smile Ozpin nods as he walks close to them and gently holds Jace as he had Liliana and began to unlock each Planeswalker's Aura.

Each planeswalker, exploded in their respective Mana color. Ajani glowing a stark white, Jace a cool blue, Chandra a fiery red, and Nissa a vibrant green. After four Auras unlocked, Ozpin had to sit back in his chair to recuperate as he watched the four new allies take a breath.

Each feeling the effects of their Aura, they smiled before Chandra finally whirled on Jace saying "Now! What the hell did you mean by: we have to be teachers?!"

"I believe Ozpin can explain once he has caught his breath." Jace appeared to be cool and collected as always but every member of Gatewatch could see the slight sweat drop at the concept of dealing with an irate pyromancer. Said Pyromancer glared at the mind mage before turning back to old white-haired man who had collected himself and took a sip of hot chocolate before saying, "Well, you are each extraordinarily powerful by this world's standard. Healing the plane is top priority but that will take time. Until then, this plane faces a great threat from one of its own. We here at Beacon, train what we call Huntsman and Huntresses, warriors that specialize in fighting creatures called Grimm-" And as Ozpin continued his explanation into what Grimm are, what Huntsman do, and what he would like them to do, it was the same one he had given to Liliana six months ago.

At the end of it, Jace nodded, Ajani had a thoughtful expression on his face, Chandra seemed bored but alert as anytime she had to listen to a long-winded speech, Nissa was listening intently before Ajani brought up the main question. "This seems to be a good decision to bring us here, Friend Jace. But Headmaster Ozpin, what teaching positions do you have in mind for each of us? And how do you know we will even be able to teach these young warriors."

Ozpin smiled saying, "Well Ajani, I would have an interview with each of you and with Ms. Goodwitch's help we will assign the appropriate classes to each of you. Speaking of-"

He then reaches into a draw bringing out his Scroll and contacted Glynda. He kept his easy smile as a few minutes pass before the elevator dings open, and a very irritated Glynda Goodwitch enters, causing Chandra to slowly step behind Ajani. "She reminds me of my tutors back on Kaladesh…"

The green-eyed Huntress zeros in on her giving a firm and somewhat cold stare causing the younger woman to scoot behind the large former Leonin who observed the woman with calm eyes. "Ozpin, who are all of these people?"

Liliana stood back with a glance towards her friend that simply said, "I'm sorry." While Ozpin took a sip of hot chocolate saying, "These are our soon to be fellow staff members, Ajani Goldmane, Chandra Nalaar, and Nissa Revane. All come recommended by Mr. Beleran and Liliana."

Glynda sees Liliana's look before glaring at the headmaster and the blue robed man as she says, "I am not doing the paperwork for all of them."

"I would never expect you to Glynda." The calm smile did twitch slightly at the concept of all the paperwork required for four new staff members before he says, "However, I would appreciate assistance in identifying what classes need new teachers or if any of our current teachers are overburdened."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Glynda does a mental countdown to keep her from going off as she says, "I believe I know a few that could use an ease of duties. Now, should we conduct these interviews now or later?"

Liliana genuinely felt bad for Glynda as she was the only thing keeping this academy running. Ozpin then responds saying, "I believe we can conduct them now; it will allow them to rest from their journey in a room we can give them for temporary accommodations."

Over the next few hours, each Planeswalker is interviewed and given a class that would suit them based upon the interview they are given. Ajani was assigned military strategy and theory, Chandra took over Glynda's classes of Dust mechanics and study (much to Liliana's fear), Nissa was asked to take over survival studies and practice from Professor Peach, while Jace was given the new position of student counselor and psychologist. With them each given a room until they are able to find places to live in Vale, Glynda sighed and Liliana simply patted her back saying "I know this has been crazy, but I do promise they are all good people. Better than I was when I first came here."

Giving the rare smile to her raven-haired friend Glynda said, "I'm sure they are. It is just too much to ask for Ozpin to not spring something like this at every opportunity."

"At least it's summer break and there is some time before the semester begins. It's not like he is inviting a student the day before classes begin." A cold shiver runs down Glynda's back, as she says, "Don't even joke about that Liliana."

As the two teachers walk away to their next none of the planeswalkers were aware of the last hitchhiker that followed them to this world.

In a back alley on the outskirts of Vale, a Faunus worker had punched out of his job, it was shit, with shit pay, a shit racist boss, and shitty coworkers. Luck had spat in his eye and was laughing about it.

The man pulled simply sighed stretching for a moment letting his cat ears flatten in annoyance before moving further down the alley towards his shit apartment, maybe the White Fang was the right way to go, sure they were becoming a bit more violent, but it was making head way. His thoughts were cut off as a red-skinned hand grabbed his jaw and slammed him into the wall.

Tibalt had followed the Gatewatch and was quietly moving through the city and was basking in the negativity of the plane, sure he couldn't feel the Leylines, so he was avoiding using spells, but he had plenty of other tools. Holding the man with his superior strength he grinned malevolently as he leaned in saying "Aaaah~ such an exquisite cocktail of emotions you have sir. Rage, rage against society, rage against yourself for being so weak, sadness over your lot in life, desperation, mmm all delicious and in such quantities. I wonder what would happen if I added pain to the mix~"

His tone was that of almost playfulness as he pulled out a wicked looking knife, hooked and jagged looking as if made of obsidian, it even shown with almost a black red mist drifting from the jagged chips. The man was shaking in fear as the demon descended and began to slowly carve into his skin, screams of pain echoed on the back of the red skinned hand as the mist latched onto the wounds causing them to become angry as the man's eyes widen as Tibalt simply smiled with glee at the torture he was inflicting. After nearly two hours of slow cuts with the knife's enchantment latching onto every cut and mark causing the nerve endings to flare to life with pain, the man lay dead. His heart giving out from the pain as Tibalt simply smiled drinking in the last moment of this man before slowly walking away.

Leaving the desecrated body of the man to slowly ooze blood in the alley ,he made his way towards a wall and making his way through a checkpoint was no difficulty. With a hood up to hide his horns and his tail hidden within his coat to hide among people he saw guards and grinned. Silently he drew a knife and easily plunged it into the back a woman nearby leaving her screaming in pain as he quickly pulled away into the crowd before anyone could see him. Blending in, he slipped through the check point he moved on with a sadistic smile unfortunately sighing that he was unable to savor the woman's fear and pain. Walking for almost twenty minutes he found himself face to face with a dark creature "Hmmm~ you look interesting~ what are you? A horror made of black mana? But I don't sense mana. But, such rage~ such malice. Oh, you are delicious my friend."

The sadistic smile on his face widened as the Beowolf looked towards him and almost shivered in fear. A beast fueled by negative emotions the lone Grimm could sense the pure malice this individual possessed, it lunged, wanting nothing more than to eliminate such a non-Grimm force. As he watched the large canine monster lunge with its bone white claws extended to take his head off, the small knife flashed out with its dark energy flowing Tibalt struck with surgical precision severing its upper spine, rendering the beast paralyzed but not dead. Withdrawing the blade, Tibalt watched the black ichor flake away like mist as the now helpless Beowolf growled and snapped at the planeswalker as if it was still active. Tibalt could even feel the lack of extreme pain as he sighed, "you could have been so much fun. Unfortunately, it seems I need to study more of you. I hope there are, I cut off your major nerves so no pain, no fun. Sleep well~"

Cackling lightly to himself Tibalt drove his knife into the Beowolf's skull before hearing clapping and giggles as a voice echoed saying "Ahehehe bravo~ Bravo. You Sir, are an artist, to strike a Grimm as such and not kill~. Ah~ such skill must be praised as much as respected."

Tibalt stood and observed the approaching figure with interest as he lazily stood there while holding his knife in a loose grasp. A lithe man in a knee length trench coat approached. Tibalt noted the swaying gate the man had, he appeared to be extremely lithe with yellow eyes, and a tightly bound and braided ponytail of dark brown hair. With a smile, Tibalt couldn't help but bow waving his dagger wielding hand out saying "Oh my dear sir, you do me such kindness. Might I know your name so I might thank you properly."

The Planeswalker then stood up straight while lowering his hood getting an intrigued look from the new man as he returned his smile saying "Oh~ my name is Tyrian, Tyrian Callows my good sir, might I know yours as well."

"Tibalt Loviatar, a true pleasure, my dear Tyrian. You feel like a man who knows pain, yet. Mmm~ such positive emotions, happiness, pleasure, and the sweetness of insanity fill your mind. Mmm~ quite the interesting cocktail. But not to my palate." Listening, Tyrian couldn't help but be giddy as he giggled saying "Is that your Semblance? Reading and feeding on emotions like you did to that Faunus gentleman in the alley."

"A very astute judgement, dear Tyrian, but I do not know what a Semblance is. Perhaps we could discuss that?" The half devil was quite intrigued by this human, he was also curious as to what a Faunus was, perhaps the humans with animal features? Whatever the case Tibalt was truly intrigued before Tyrian giggled saying "Oh my oh my, someone without such knowledge? Where do you come from?"

"Do you know of planeswalkers, Tyrian?" The raised eyebrow was enough confirmation to cause Tibalt to grin saying "hehe, I am one such being that is able to travel to other planes of reality via magic, there is magic on this plane correct?"

Now that got Tyrian's attention as he was under the impression that only the hated wizard, the bitch maidens, and his glorious goddess could wield the power of magic. Yet this man speaks of it as if it were commonplace. "I must bring you to meet my mistress~"

That certainly intrigued Tibalt before he walked up close to Tyrian and held out his red skinned hand saying, "Then to a new bond between traveling companions Tyrian, it was truly a wonder to meet you today."

"Hehehehe I couldn't agree more, dear Tibalt. Come, let us not keep my mistress waiting~" And with that the two insane men began a journey, one on return and the other to meet new, allies? Either way they both knew they were going to enjoy the ending.

* * *

**So yeah that all happened, Glynda continues to deal with Ozpin's insane ideas and now with crazy planeswalkers, lets see how long until she snaps. and then Tyrian x Tibalt, a pairing and love story for the ages. Hehe cant wait to see how all of this effects cannon, its going to be fun.**

**Now for the Review Shoutouts**

**Guest: Thank you, I think its getting interesting as well. and ending? this is only just beginning ;)**

**The Baz: You share a very common opinion, but reading his story, in my personal opinion, it makes me feel he is such an underutilized and under appreciated villian so im giving him the notoriety that he deserves. As for Obi and Tez you'll have to wait and find out**

**Xealchim: Vamp boi Sorin is probably still fighting his ex Nahiri, but if you have ideas, I'll happily listen**

**FluffySheepLion: Im glad I could surprise you, and I hope its a good surprise. and the wait is over**

**Until next time all, This Celt is out.**


	5. Chapter 5 Four Years Later

**As Always, welcome to the newest chapter of insanity with this thing. For everyone that continues to read this, thank you and I love you all (To my bros, no homo). anyway without further adieu**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Magic: the Gathering. RWBY is property of Rooster teeth and the beautiful mind of Monty Oum (RIP), MtG is property of Wizards of the Coast**

**Beta Reader: I am the Queen of Geeks**

* * *

Walking up to the imposing violet-colored castle, Tibalt couldn't help but smile feeling the absolute negativity emanating from the area. The journey hadn't been terribly long and only a few Grimm had crossed their path ending with their fading corpses.

Now at the destination, Tyrian was absolutely giddy with anticipation as he guided Tibalt through the corridors and hallways before entering a large circular room with vaulted ceilings and pillars, and a simple circular area that looked to be similar to an arena. Tibalt looked to his companion with an arched eyebrow before the scorpion Faunus, as he had found out, moved forward saying, "My dear friend, I must ask you to wait here until my mistress may see you. She is a busy woman and does not get many visitors. Pray you be patient."

The reverence in his voice when speaking of this mistress had Tibalt continuously curious before smiling saying, "I understand completely, Tyrian. I am excited to meet her."

With a smile and clap, he moved away as the devil man simply strode around the room his tail exposed as it slowly swayed with his step as his red and amber eyes glazed over the lovely architecture as he felt at home in the Victorian styles. Not long after the doors opened as Tyrian entered with a lowered head and gesturing in as he said, "This is the guest I spoke of my Goddess~"

Turning to view the new person, Tibalt was struck by how powerful this particular person was. Every person he had come across held a certain spark within them, not like his own planeswalker spark mind you, but a hidden fire that craved to be unlocked. This person, a lovely woman with peerless white skin and equally white hair done up in a unique bun style not dissimilar to a spider with black eyes and red irises, the fierce energy behind them and the raw emotions she wielded behind her cold visage all caused Tibalt to shudder with anticipation.

Slowly gliding over the floor in her flawless stride, Salem observed the unique looking human. He didn't appear to be Faunus nor appear to be human. Finally considering him of some interest she spoke saying, "Tyrian here tells me you wield magic. Please explain."

The cold regality of her voice reminded Tibalt of Avacyn of his home plane. Yet, it had a true malice hidden behind the cold. It was so exciting. Tibalt then gave her a gentle bow saying, "My lady, Tyrian speaks true. My name is Tibalt, should it please you. I am an empath and I wield red and black mana to cast my spells."

He gazed up at her and saw a hint of recognition and a deep resonating surprise as she said quietly, "Tyrian, leave us." Before the man could question it, Salem sent one red iris towards him which caused the man to bow and slowly exit the room shutting the door.

As he left, a telekinetic force grabbed hold of Tibalt and lifted him into the air. "How do you even know that word?!"

The calmness had left her features now raw fury washed over the Planeswalker as she said "I will give you one chance. Who is Ozpin to you?"

The absolute hatred and malice emanating from her was something that Tibalt had never felt even when he ignited and experienced the suffering of his entire former test subjects… this was an ancient anger. An anger only capable of someone truly beyond human. It was amazing. "I do not know anyone by the name Ozpin, how I know of mana?"

Instead of speaking, he drew out some of his limited mana supply and brought out a miasma of black and red mist. As it descended to the floor, the spotless violet tiles burned and corroded upon contact with the mist. This act caused Salem to slowly lower him to the ground before asking, "Where are you from? Magic is limited within this world. Only I and a select few wield it."

"I am a planeswalker, I am not from this plane. And as such, I am not accustomed to how the Leylines are here. How do you cast magic so freely?" The light sweat upon his brow showed how draining such a simple spell was and Salem simply smiled before gliding forward. "One of the few good things I have learned from observing Ozpin and the Maidens, as well as my own abilities after the gods left. I will unlock what is known as Aura to the people of this plane, it is what allows magic to continue to flow without the Leylines."

Moving forward, Salem reached out and placed a finger to Tibalt's chest as black miasma slowly rose from her exposed veins as it flowed into the Planeswalker. He could feel its destructive properties as it latched onto his soul and spark bringing it out with blissful agony to the devil man as Salem began to chant, "For it is passing immortality that we rise. Through this we become Pinnacles of Conquest, Domination to control all, I consume your soul and by my hand command thee."

As she finished, a dark crimson light escaped Tibalt's eyes as his Aura sprang to life. Pulling back, Salem smiled at him as the planeswalker could feel the energy he spent slowly flourishing again within him from the activation of his Aura. Tibalt took a deep breath then he looked at Salem and smiled saying "I never got your name madam~"

"Salem." Smiling, she replied at the new ally she made. She turned before Tibalt said "it is wonderful to meet you, Salem. I think it would be interesting for you to know. A place called Beacon has several planeswalkers of their own there now. I have fought each of them, and I believe we could be great allies in removing this problem."

Whirling on the spot, Salem glared hard into the air before her stoic demeanor returned as she smiled saying "My dear Tibalt. I believe you have a wonderful point. Please tell my group about what we will face, and perhaps if you know other planeswalkers that would be able to join us."

With a sickeningly devious smile, Tibalt gave another dramatic bow before saying, "Why, my lady Salem, it would be my pleasure."

"Then follow me. Plans are to be made." She then moved forward. She opened the doors and Tyrian looked in, smiling at seeing Tibalt still alive. He was curious, nonetheless, and followed Salem before she commanded, "Tyrian, call the others. We have a new ally that should be introduced."

Giggling a bit, Tyrian bowed saying, "It shall be done mistress~!"

Over the next three and a half years on Remnant, the planeswalkers moved along with their sides of the shadow war between the wizard Ozpin and the witch Salem. At Beacon, the four other members of Gatewatch blended into the staff and easily became friends with their coworkers. They were also by some students more than others.

Ajani, becoming the military strategy teacher, took over the class from Peter Port was a decision not taken very well by the large man. However, after talking and trading tales of grandeur, although Ajani's were much more humble, Peter approved of the now Lion Faunus and even quickly gained a joking friendship with him. Ajani also became the subject of interest for Professor Mulberry, or more specifically his dual ended war axe Nacatl Pride. The weapon enthusiast called the blades, tribal, beautiful, as well as other-worldly sharp objects that Ajani simply tried to teach the techniques, but Ajani was never a smith. The students also enjoyed his calm telling of stories and even some of the racist students respected him after the first few lectures and studies.

Chandra held her class within a very fortified classroom. Her classroom became this way after she exploded it three times, much to Glynda's annoyance and Liliana always telling them "I told you so". By far and by most of the student population hers was the most exciting class seconded only by combat class. Surprisingly, Bartholomew and Chandra got along splendidly. They were able to keep up with each other intellectually, both having a deep appreciation for coffee (Oobleck, and Chandra unofficially making a "coffee club" with some students so they can all indulge when Glynda isn't looking), as well as both using fire based weaponry as

Chandra's weapon, named Kaladesh Phoenix, was a dual flamethrower and short sword gauntlets.

Nissa made fast friends with Thumbelina Peach over their love of botany and the natural world. Her own weapon was something of interest to Mulberry as well as her staff which the top twisted conical shape would morph into a handle allowing her to pull out a thin bladed basket hilt rapier she calls Joraga Honor.

Finally, Jace was getting along well with everyone. His previous relationship with Liliana left a bit of tension at times, especially since he could hear her thoughts and everyone else's as well. Even though many students found him distant at times, it didn't stop them from opening up about inter team woes and issues, helping many of them in the process. His own weapon crafted by Mulberry as he said "a Huntsman must always have a weapon and be ready to use it"

So even though, much to his chagrin, he now wielded a simple revolver he named Vryn's Ingenuity. And with each planeswalker made Remnant their main home as not much else was happening in the multiverse beyond normal woes and triumphs. Each of them began to adopt a Remnant style as they were allowed to travel as they saw fit over the summer breaks.

Ajani had spent most of his time in Menagerie, meeting other Faunus and making friends. He made a camaraderie with the chief of Kuo Kuana, Ghira. Meeting him, he learned much about the current affairs of the Faunus- and by extension the White Fang. Adopting similar attire, he had a simple open olive-green tunic with the symbol of Naya embroidered on the back with darker green edges, plain dark brown pants, black boots, and his white tattered cape from his departed friend.

Chandra had kept a similar style to how she normally dresses which thankfully fits in well in Vale. She wears a bright red shirt, a darker red jacket with sleeves to her forearms, fingerless gloves, the silver rounded pauldrons she always wears, tight brown leather pants, boots, and her goggles held up on her forehead at almost all times.

Nissa took a liking to Mistral style and honor, reminding her of her home land adopting a simple and somewhat short green dress ending around her mid-thigh, a small dovetail skirt going to her knees and detached sleeves, with bracers and thigh high boots under the flowing material that gave her great freedom of movement. Jace changed the least, keeping his hooded jacket from his time on Innistrad while adopting a simple dress shirt and pants.

Within the Grimm lands Salem and her forces had gone through some changes with Tibalt among their number and acting as another hitman in a similar fashion as Tyrian, however he also was sent out to take down whole villages. His abilities for empathic attacks boosted the numbers of Grimm in certain frontier villages, even wiping many off the map as he would cause mass hysteria and within the past four years he has garnered enough of a reputation to have a story or two whispered in taverns, a red skinned devil arrives and the village would fall to the black Grimm in no more than five days. Each and every time he would relish in the maelstrom of emotions and feelings from people. Within the inner circle he was close friends with Tyrian (or at least the closest two sadistic psychopaths could be to friends), Cinder was actually somewhat unnerved by the Planeswalker even more so then Tyrian, Hazel had seen him work and the quiet giant held the Devil in some respect but despised his less then clean methods, Watts saw him as just another psychopath within the repertoire of Salem's forces, a mad dog with a purpose. Through the four years, Salem even sent Tibalt out into the multiverse to seek more allies, and to the horror of Remnant, he brought back two.

The first one that Tibalt had come back with was a middle aged looking man with grey dreadlocks, well dressed, and a metal arm that was comprised of some sort of liquid like metallic substance that seemed static but was mutable enough to put the most advanced Atlas cybernetics to shame, his name was Tezzeret, he wore a long ornate red and bronze over coat over a simple white shirt and black pants. He was a mechanical and metallurgical genius as Watts, they became fast "friends" being able to keep up with each other at an intellectual level beyond any other. Upon unlocking his Aura Tezzeret felt a great need to understand its function and learning about the Relics, his interest was truly captured. He made a deal with the ancient immortal woman, for his artificer abilities he was allowed to experiment on each Relic they gain as the plans moved along.

The second ally was an even stranger individual, Dovan Baan, a Vedalken as he calls himself. Pure blue skin and red sclera with crimson irises, thin and lanky though always well dressed in robes and metallic shoulder pads, high collar, and braces. Obsessed with perfection, he took one look around at the location and nearly twitched, his scarred eyes surveying the location before landing on Salem and he simply knelt saying such things as "I have only seen perfection once before" or "never before have I seen a being bound to one plane to be perfect". It was clear his near instant attachment to Salem it even made Tyrian jealous at times, even if the psychopath agreed with him, and annoyed Tezzeret to no end, the others within Salem's inner circle held Dovan in different ways, Cinder was amused with him and even listened to his "criticism" of her fighting style until he called it "good enough". Hazel did not care for him but remained the eternal stoic giant he ever was. Watts was greatly annoyed by the Vedalken planeswalker, as Dovan mocked his and Tezzeret's works continuously calling out every slight imperfection within each machine and each program.

Through the four years, both sides moved in equal portions, Nissa would periodically move through the world and attempt to heal pieces of the leylines. It was a slow and energy consuming process, the leylines within Beacon and the other three academies actually showed signs of restoration, but with each Grimm that would enter the space, they would deteriorate again causing no end of pain to Nissa.

The years progressed and the restoration of Beacons leylines came along better than any other location as Nissa's almost constant presence allowed them to regain some mana, not enough to be felt by anyone but the ancient wizard and the animist but it was progress. Now with the new school year a week out the elf sat in her new apartment, within the same building as her fellow planeswalkers. The others would return soon, she had seen Jace the day before and Chandra was probably already at beacon either chugging coffee with Oobleck or setting something on fire. None the less, she got dressed and went to see Jace, knocking on his door at almost eight in the morning was her simply being polite as the door opened revealing the still tired looking mind mage who yawned saying "Oh, good morning Nissa. How can I help you?"

Disheveled hair and loose clothes showed that despite being a mind mage he had a routine that kept him in shape as he did have to keep up with Huntsmen in training now, it wouldn't do to have an out of shape teacher. "Yes, I was wondering if you would accompany me to Beacon this morning. Did you receive the message from Ozpin?"

Taking a moment to yawn and clear his eyes, Jace nodded saying, "Yes I did. Come on in and let me get dressed, we can see if we can keep Chandra from blowing up the mess hall… again."

Giving a lighthearted giggle, Nissa nodded before walking in as she looked around, she saw the differences between their apartments. She kept her place open and well-lit with several small plants and gardens, even a few awakened plants and a small elemental allowed to stay functioning as her abilities melded well with her semblance. Jace's apartment was somewhat of a mess, maps, notes, charts and many other kinds of papers. A desk overflowing with papers, either student files so he can learn about the incoming first years and other small assignments, a kitchen that was in a bit of disarray, and looking through the door Jace went through she saw a perfectly immaculate bedroom, and looking at the desk again she noticed many papers were crumpled as if someone had slept on them and she simply shook her head at Jace's habits. After a few minutes, Jace walked back out in fresh clothes and his hair slightly fixed as he smiled saying "So shall we?"

Nodding, Nissa walked out and with Jace in tow, the two planeswalkers made idle chat on how the summer went until at Beacon. Nissa looked towards the tower of Beacon with a sad look as Jace read her thoughts for a second before placing a hand on her shoulder saying "There is nothing we can do for her right now. Qrow got there as soon as he could, at least she is alive right now. And with Liliana helping with her magic she will recover."

"Yes, of course. Still for such a young one to deal with such danger alone…" Sighing, Nissa looked back at Jace before he said "honestly we were all probably younger than her when our sparks ignited, remember that, she's strong… anyway, what do you think the cooks have ma-"

KA-BOOM

A deep sigh escaped the elf as she looked towards the mess hall, now with darkened windows as she says, "At least we now know that Chandra is definitely back… shall we go and rescue her before Glynda finds her?"

Jace chuckled and simply nods before moving forward before seeing cooks and upper classmen that came back to Beacon early all outside the doors as dark smoke slowly billowed from a busted window and the doors. Chandra slowly came from the direction of the window seeing Jace and Nissa, the young pyromancer lifted her goggles putting them in her blasted back hair above her soot covered face, which gave her a perfect outline of her goggles around her eyes, while giving them a bright smile she said, "What's up guys? When did you get back Jace?"

Hearing the red heads voice, the cooks couldn't hold back glares while coughing as Jace sighed as he could hear the rather colorful language that didn't flow from their tongues before he said "I have been back for a few days, what did you do?"

"Hmm? Oh that, hehe just a minor accident. I didn't realize one of the crystals was cracked before I tried to implement it into an experiment." Her happy go lucky attitude never ceased before her smile froze on her face as a dark outline surrounded her as a very irated Glynda Goodwitch and an amused looking Ozpin. "Miss Nalaar. How many times must we tell you…? Experiments are done in your lab not the cafeteria."

Her tone was icy and firm, but the bulging vein in her forehead showed how thin her patience with this… common occurrence? Some of the upper classmen that have returned early cough to the side while avoiding the pressure of Miss Goodwitch as she levitates Chandra to the side to give her another scolding as if she was a student. One particular rabbit Faunus runs over to her team and helps them wipe off the soot even as one beret wearing second year on her team pulls off her sunglasses as she levels a light glare at the pyromancer. Jace listens in to her and hears "dammit teach, I love your class but come on, it takes forever to clean my clothes after these explosions."

Jace simply chuckles as Ozpin approaches the other two planeswalkers saying, "Welcome back, friends. How were your travels over the summer?"

The enigmatic man slowly sipped on his enchanted mug of eternal hot chocolate while holding his cane in his free hand as Nissa gave him a smile saying "It went well, Lionheart was kind enough to let me try and help over in Haven, but as always something is keeping my efforts from holding."

"The other places are still as quiet as ever; some are recovering from the issues four years ago while others are simply moving along… it has me worried about what may be coming." Jace said quietly while they begin to move towards the tower where a large dark-skinned now lion Faunus smiles at the group approaching as he opens his arms letting his cloak open and flutter behind him as he shouts, "Friends! It is good to see you each in good health!"

"Ajani, when did you get back?" Chandra says while Glynda still held her in a telekinetic hold floating her towards the tower as Jace gives him a handshake gripping each other's forearms before the large man says "only an hour or so ago, I wished to meet you all here… what did you do this time friend Chandra?"

Smiling awkwardly and a chuckle comes from her as Jace says, "She caused another explosion in the cafeteria."

"Haha! Friend Chandra, please give friend Glynda at least a week into the school year before you do such things. The year has yet to begin." Glynda couldn't help but sigh as she knew it was inevitable for her to do such but wish that she could at least have one calm week. The ride up the tower was a little cramped but entering Ozpin's office they are greeted by the rest of the staff as Chandra is dropped onto the floor while Ozpin says to all of them "Alright everyone, I am sure that you do not wish the summer vacation to end as much as the students."

A low mumble of agreeance came from Chandra and Port while the others stayed quiet before Ozpin continues "but we do have to make the final preparations, the new students will be coming in a few days. But the main reason I wished to have this meeting was to catch up on current events, Glynda?"

Nodding, Glynda pulled up her Scroll and tapped some buttons as a hologram screen came up as she began to prepare them. "There has been a recent slew of major robberies of Dust stores here in Vale. It may be just some minor thief but, the reason I brought this to our attention is the size and regularity of these thefts. There has been no less then perhaps five to six tons of Dust, rounds, powder, and crystals that has gone missing from stores. There have also been the local rumors of a red-skinned devil that are becoming more common, along with a small increase of frontier towns in our territory going dark almost overnight. The worst part is the survivors of the attacks all talk about this red-skinned devil, those are the lucky ones, some have also been put into mental hospitals from going insane. Many have taken their own life, the notes left all say something similar 'The devil's pain won't stop, maybe this will'. That was the most recent message found by staff. Then the largest issue is we have been forced to send huntsman out to dispatch the increase in Grimm activity around such locations."

Listening intently, the planeswalkers, beside Liliana, reacted to the description of the "devil man", especially Chandra which does not go unnoticed by the others as Ozpin says, "Do you know something Chandra?"

"Yes, I do. If this 'devil' is who I think it might be, he is a powerful enemy. He enjoys torture and causing as much pain and suffering for no other reason than to feed his Semblance which I believe to be a form of empathy, he enjoys feeling the pain of others." As she spoke, she began to shake as Ann Greene speaks up saying "Disgusting. Unfortunately, my own contacts in the underground have as much as us on this 'devil', but there has also been movement in the arms market recently. There appears to be a new shadow dealer working in highly advanced tech. I have yet to meet a buyer or a contact that has anything on this new dealer, so I know he runs a tight ship. None the less this new player is making waves, and I don't like it."

Crossing his hands in front of his face Ozpin ponders as Jace's eyes narrow somewhat at the talk of the new player, before Ozpin speaks up saying "Thank you for everything you have told us Ann, Chandra. For now, I want each of you to return to your classes and prepare for the new students. Chandra, Jace, Ajani, Liliana, Nissa, if you five could stay back. I would like to give you all a small refresher."

His tone went from serious to somewhat lighthearted as the more veteran teachers walked, in Oobleck's case, he zoomed, to the elevator before the planeswalkers were alone as Ozpin then said, "This devil man, is he a planeswalker?"

Chandra nodded before saying "His name is Tibalt, he assisted us temporarily during the War of the Spark. After he targeted me for the pain, I felt after Gideon Jura died, and then he went after my mother… I wish I had incinerated him when I could."

Gritting her teeth as her Aura allowed for mana to flow somewhat as her hair lit aflame for a moment before Ajani laid a hand on her shoulder saying "Friend Chandra, you know he is uniquely suited against you. And he is a powerful mage and a truly sadistic predator. On this plane he would be a Grimm magnet simply from the sheer negativity he himself exudes."

The large hand gently gripped Chandra's shoulder as her red hair slowly lowered as the flames extinguished as she gently patted his knuckles nodding a thanks. Jace then stepped forward "I would like to speak with Ann about this 'new player'. The way she described him however brief it was… reminds me of a particular artificer we have all faced before. Tezzeret, He was one of Nicol Bolas's servants and a true master manipulator. If he is here, he will cause issues."

Ozpin nodded and looked over his fellow planeswalkers before saying "Alright Jace, tell Ann I would like for you and her to look into this. Chandra should anymore news of this Tibalt character appear, I will tell you personally first. You all may go about what you wish to do before school is back in session."

Giving a serious look, he then takes a sip as the more colorful planeswalkers walk to the elevator, Liliana staying behind saying, "I'll catch up to you all, don't worry."

Receiving nods from the others, they enter the elevator for a moment before Ozpin gives a playful smirk saying, "Oh and Chandra please don't blow anything else up today."

"Come on, it was an accident!" The pyromancer whines before the door closes with Ajani's booming laugh being heard as the elderly mage looks over to the necromancer saying, "Yes, Liliana?"

"Thank you." The raven-haired beauty gives a small bow of her head before Ozpin arches an eyebrow saying, "What for?"

"You gave me shelter and assisted me. I know it has been several years since I joined you all, same for the others but… just thank you." Giving a sagely smile, Ozpin stands up before turning around towards the window sipping on his hot chocolate saying "I believe everyone deserves a second chance to prove they have changed. You have become an invaluable member of my staff and inner circle Liliana, never forget that. Go on I'm sure there will be someone waiting in the infirmary at sometime today with Chandra back."

Giving a lighthearted chuckle, she nods saying, "Yes, I guess you're right. Until later, Headmaster."

Walking out of the office and riding the elevator down. When Liliana walked out of the elevator, she accidently walked into Jace who gave her a soft smirk as she says "Yes?"

"Nothing, just thought you could use some company." Smiling and rolling her eyes, Liliana nods before saying "Thank you, Jace."

Walking forward they re-enter Beacon's halls. The week went by without much being found out on any sides. Tibalt appeared to be quiet or at least no towns had gone dark recently or within the week. The 'new player' stayed quiet as well. However, another robbery happened in the middle of the week and Beacon's older students continued to come in from around Remnant as many of the new students began to fill hotels around the city. And on Sunday, it was going rather normally, Liliana and Glynda were both out at a simple wine bar chuckling to each other over some joke as Liliana then said "Glynda, I truly envy you. You kept your sanity while dealing with Port and Ozpin for how many years before I arrived?"

"Ugh don't remind me of the time before you arrived. It was so hard being the only sane staff member. And at least Port has found a decent friend in your companion Ajani." The blonde-haired teacher sighed while rubbing the bridge of her nose before taking a sip of the white wine she was enjoying, while Liliana held a glass of red for herself saying. Lilliana then said, "Now if we could just stop him from flirting with all the girls. I swear that man may be a Huntsman, but he has no self-control. What am I saying, at least he's a decent teacher… unlike that agitating Qrow."

The blonde woman then pat Liliana on the shoulder saying "I'm sorry I didn't warn you about that old buzzard. At least Ozpin hasn't pulled anything truly crazy with the student registration this-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a loud squealing sound echoed through the bar before an explosion was heard as she said "…year. Why me?!"

"Well we better go and see what's going on." Liliana patted her bespectacled colleague before they walked away leaving some Lien for the bartender. Making their way up the street, Liliana noticed a flash of red and heard a Bullhead moving towards the end of the buildings near them as Glynda's expression hardened nodding to Liliana they both launched forward. Enhancing their legs with Aura, they launched up Liliana landing behind a small girl wearing a red cloak as the infamous thief Roman Torchwick was laughing as he had thrown a red dust crystal and fired upon it. Luckily, Glynda had landed in front of the girl with a purple dust sigil of her own blocking the flames from reaching the young woman. Liliana smirked as she saw Roman's shocked expression before the Huntress and mage each used their weapons, with the use of Dust and Glynda's telekinesis they both blasted the Bullhead with lightning and frozen spikes. A moment later, a feminine figure appeared blanketed in the shadow of the Bullhead Liliana and Glynda both unable to make out any major details beyond a female figure. The figure then used Dust and magic which caused Liliana's eyes to widen as she felt the presence of mana inside her sigils as she pushed the younger woman back noticing the growing sigil on the ground while Glynda prepared to defend. As the figure launched a small blast of fire towards Glynda the older woman easily deflected the blast but ignited the sigil, as it caused an explosion Liliana smirked seeing her friend fine as she began to manipulate the destroyed pieces of roof sending her spear of concrete towards the Bullhead. As she did, Liliana began to launch her own attacks with bolts of gravity Dust towards the Bullhead hitting an engine while the figure began to launch a counterattack. Her blasts of fire Dust imbued with red mana giving the power needed to stop Glynda's spear and the blasts temporarily before the Bullhead leaned to the side letting the reconstituted spear to blow apart against the steel hull. For a moment, Glynda created three tentacles like spears ready to take down the Bullhead before the hidden figure weaved a large Dust sigil and imbued it with more mana causing Liliana to grit her teeth watched the wave of energy to destroy the concrete spears. The young girl slipped by Liliana for a moment before her large mechanical scythe shifted into a sniper rifle as she began to fire rounds at the assailants before the woman summoned multiple sigils around the three woman on the roof causing Liliana to quickly move in front of the two, her old contract lines beginning to glow with her Aura as her eyes shined with purple light. As she wove her limited supply of mana quickly using a spell to counter the explosion sigil's mana, leaving them inert, leaving her sweating badly and panting nearly on her knees as Glynda moved up to help her friend as the young girl fired a few more shots at the fleeing Bullhead. As it flew away, Glynda turned to the young woman who looked at the two women with stars in her eyes saying, "You two are Huntresses… could I have your autographs!"

The young girl was smiling and grinning as Glynda sighed before taking her away from Liliana who took a moment to regain herself. Taking the moment, she needs, Liliana looks off towards where the Bullhead flew off and would make note to tell Ozpin, first to safe the young girl from Glynda's clutches.

Over the next hour or so, the three women were brought to the police station. Liliana and the young girl, who had said her name was Ruby based on what Liliana had heard from the police, had been looked over by paramedics with Liliana been given some water and told to take it easy and that her Aura would help with any exhaustion. Walking into the interview room Liliana watched as Glynda slowly paced in front of Ruby as she looked like a defeated puppy while Glynda spoke saying "What you pulled young lady was incredibly dangerous, you put yourself and many others in peril."

"They started it!" Ruby responded in a voice that reminded her of how she was as a young child before Glynda continued "If it was up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back…"

Liliana sighed seeing Ruby perk up knowing this was a typical Glynda tactic as she slammed her crop against the table saying, "And a slap on the wrist."

As the snapping sound of the riding crop tore through the momentary silence Ruby yelped and backed up, Liliana couldn't help but think it was adorable, like a puppy, before shaking her head thinking to herself she was no longer the evil necromancer that enjoyed manipulating people as Glynda said "but… there is someone that would like to speak to you."

As she said that Liliana saw Ozpin walk in with a tray of cookies, which Liliana quietly snagged one gaining a look from Glynda and in response she simply shrugged gently biting the chocolaty goodness as Ozpin spoke saying "Ruby Rose… you, have silver eyes"

"U-um." Was the only response Ruby could come up with as Liliana stood to Ozpins side opposite of Glynda as she quietly chewed on her pilfered cookie while seeing a video of the younger girl fighting with the giant scythe as Ozpin continued saying "So. Where did you learn to fight like this?"

"S-signal academy." Liliana had visited the small island based school once or twice before. It was nice, though she wished that blonde teacher had not tried to flirt with her at every moment they spoke. "They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular," Ozpin nodded as he sat the tray in front of Ruby saying, "I see."

As he did Ruby bit into one before quickly inhaling the whole tray which genuinely impressed Liliana as Glynda sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose as Ozpin went onto say "It's simply I have only known one other Scythe wielder of such a caliber. A dusty old Qrow."

Liliana shivered thinking of that drunkard as Glynda shot her a sympathetic look before Ruby spoke in a muffled voice saying "mm- datsh muh unfle."

This caused Ozpin to raise an eyebrow, Liliana to chuckle, earn a light smack from Glynda, and a blush of embasserment from Ruby before she swallowed and said "Sorry, that's my uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at Signal. I was total garbage before he took me under his wing and taught me how to use a scythe. And now I'm all, hu-wa hee-ya ooo-wah."

As she made silly noises, she waved her hands around mimicking martial arts moves as Ozpin says "So I've noticed. So, what is an adorable girl like yourself doing at a school aimed to train warriors?"

"Well, I want to be a Huntress. Like them." Gesturing to Liliana and Glynda before Ozpin said, "You want to slay monsters?"

"Well yeah, I only have two more years at Signal, then I plan on applying to Beacon. My sister is starting there this year, she's trying to become a Huntress. And well I'm trying to become a Huntress because I want to help people, I mean, I might as well make a career out of it. I mean police and firefighters are great and all but Huntsmen and Huntresses are so much more awesome, cooler, and romantic and just oh gosh you know!" her speech becoming faster and faster with each sentence giving Liliana a smile at the naïve enthusiasm while Glynda gave a deadpan look before Ozpin said "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin, the headmaster at Beacon."

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

"You wish to go to my school?" Ozpin leaned in to gauge her response as Liliana heard the words before Ruby said them "More than anything, Sir."

Looking towards his two coworkers the old man smiled as Glynda rolled her eyes while Liliana shrugged as he said, "Well, alright then."

This prompted Ruby to shoot up and do a little dance as Ozpin got up and walked away while Glynda went into telling her what to do, though Liliana could hear and almost feel her annoyance at such a big change the day before school. Lots of paperwork stood ahead of her, so much for girls' night. Walking out of the room Liliana approached Ozpin saying "Oz, there was something weird about the encounter tonight."

Raising an eyebrow Ozpin nodded for her to continue as she said "There was a second person with Roman. They could use mana."

That certainly got Ozpin's attention saying, "then that means the queen is involved."

Whispering their conversation, the two planeswalkers made their way back to Beacon to inform the others to look out for such things. Ozpin then looked up at the shattered moon thinking silently to himself thinking without a doubt this year will be interesting it seems.

* * *

**So yeah, I am very proud of how long this chapter was. I just couldnt stop writing, I love it when that happens its a wonderful feeling when you find your groove and you just start flowing. Anyway onto a very interesting topic, Pairings. perhaps I have a few ideas perhaps this will go without pairing... Nah, I'd love to hear suggestions, even if this is early... I will also say things will become very interesting later so if you want to wait to suggest anything I will understand but I'd love to hear about ideas for the planeswalkers I have introduced and for the canon characters. **

**Review shoutouts:**

**The Baz: That is the exact reason for that friendship. Just let the world burn as they cackle over a glass of what we all hope is wine. And trust me, noone is more happy about the attention then I am. also if you want to PM me a link, I'm curious**

**Welp, until next time all, this Celt is out.**


	6. Chapter 6 The School Year Begins

**So here's the next exciting installment of this craziness. I hope everyone continues to enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Magic: the Gathering. RWBY is property of Rooster teeth and the beautiful mind of Monty Oum (RIP), MtG is property of Wizards of the Coast**

**Beta Reader: I am the Queen of Geeks**

* * *

Walking through the halls, Jace looked out the window towards the Bullhead docks. He saw the numerous students slowly making their way towards the school and took a breath and smiled. While thinking over what he would need to deal with during this next year, he heard an explosion from the courtyard. Looking towards it, he expected to see a bright orange head, yet none was seen nearby instead it was two people of red and white color schemes, which caused him to chuckle nervously how Glynda will react to a new cause of explosions… again. Moving on he made his way towards the auditorium.

Meanwhile outside, Ajani, who also heard the explosion, watched over the students with a smile and his arms crossed. Since his time coming to Remnant, he never bothered covering his new Faunus traits, instead taking pride in them as any Leonin would his own body. It didn't stop the racists from trying to insult him, though. Many would back away and cower like most weak-willed people but there were some that tried to go further. Luckily, the most he had to deal with at Beacon were some students that would try to look down on him and thanks to some demonstrations each year he gained respect or at least scared the racists into submission.

He was taken out of his thoughts and started to make his way over before seeing another student walk up, a girl in black and white. His eyebrow rose curiously at the resemblance she had to Kali, perhaps a cousin, though he had heard them talk about their daughter. He'd keep an eye on her for now, but then he noticed the bow on top of her head and once again became curious but would probably talk to Jace about it if she goes to his counseling sessions. Nonetheless, he watched the girl in white walk away along with the monochrome girl walked away before a boy walked up and helped the girl in red stand up.

He smiled at the honorable gesture before watching them walk away, he then turned his attention to other students milling about.

After several minutes the last transport came and went as he walked at the back of the dwindling pack, he noticed the boy and girl he saw earlier walking in the wrong direction. Walking up to them he but on a kind smile as he heard the girl say, "So do you know where we are supposed to go?"

"Um… I was following you." Ajani couldn't help but chuckle as he approached saying "Hello, students. Are you two lost?"

The two nearly yelped as they both jumped at the planeswalkers sudden approach before the girl said, "U-um… maybe."

"Haha. There is never shame in asking for directions little ones. Come, I will guide you to the auditorium, come." He said kindly causing the boy to sigh in relief, Ajani noticed the softness of him. He had some muscles but there was a softness other Beacon students lacked, another to talk to Jace about. The girl brightened and said "My name is Ruby Rose, Sir. Thank you."

"Jaune Arc, Sir." The larger man glanced back and gave them both another smile before saying "I am Professor Ajani Goldmane, Student Arc, sSudent Rose. I look forward to seeing you both in class."

Continuing their walk, he gestures into the large auditorium where a few other stragglers were walking into as Ajani pulled away from the students he thought, they will be good students, now better not miss the introduction speech. He then moved on towards the back entrance where he met with Glynda, Ozpin, and his fellow planeswalkers bar Liliana as Glynda nodded to the arriving Ajani she spoke up saying, "Thank you all for coming. Unfortunately, Doctor Oobleck and Professor Port are unable to join us as they both are culling the herds within the Emerald Forest. Now you as every year, you all will come out with me. And Ozpin will come out after. So, let's face this new school year with dignity… and Chandra."

The pyromancer smiled at Glynda after nonchalantly checking her nails as she said "Ye-e-e-es Glynda?"

"No pyrotechnics this year or I will have your Dust supply cut for a month." The younger woman grumbled, "Hmph, party pooper."

"You did catch one student's hair on fire last year Chandra." Nissa said in a calm tone which Chandra held her chest as if betrayed as Glynda rolled her eyes while beginning to walk out onto the stage with the other teachers looking impressive as any Huntsman should as Glynda then watched as Ozpin walked out with the same somber expression he does every year for first year students, "I'll… keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge- to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only take you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

As he walked off the stage, leaving many of the students perplexed with what he meant. The speech was the same every year, and however morbid it seemed, all the teachers in attendance knew it was to tell them all something more. Glynda walked up and took over the mic saying, "Tonight you all will sleep in the grand hall tonight and tomorrow will be initiation, get some rest and be prepared."

The students then began to mill out and go about the rest of their days, some going to the area they are sleeping to deposit their luggage into the locker area, others going to the open sparring areas to get some simple exercises in before time to rest, the teachers also went about the final preparations for the school year. Ajani then approached Jace's office and knocked before entering saying, "Friend Jace, are you there?"

Upon entering Ajani saw the interior and saw a simple office with a desk, two comfortable looking seats in a corner of the room that allowed a view of the door to let those seeking counsel enough comfort to relax, while still able to react, some simple plants and other small things around the office to make it look official and like a counselor's room. Jace was milling through the papers of new first years as he looked up and saw Ajani and smiled saying, "Hello Ajani, sorry just looking through the new student files for this year. How are you?"

"I am well, Friend Jace." The large Faunus smiled before Jace rose an eyebrow at him as if in question before the former Leonin sighed saying "I do have a request, there are two new students, that I believe we should keep an eye on. Jaune Arc is one of them, and the other is a girl, she wears predominantly black and white clothes and has a bow on her head, I did not get her name."

Jace tapped his chin before going through the applicants and found Jaune Arc's file and then another student's as he pulled them both out Jace lifted the second one saying, "Is this her?"

Peering at the picture of the young woman with black hair, amber eyes and the bow, and Ajani nodded saying "Yes, that is her."

"Her name is Blake Belladonna. Why do you want me to keep an eye on these two in particular Ajani?"Jace looked over the file and they were both acceptable, Blake's being much better detailed then Jaune's.

Ajani then said, "Jaune Arc strikes me as a whelp. He does not have the same feel as the other students. I do not believe he has ever seen combat of any sort. I just wish for you to keep an eye open for any abnormalities about him or, if he passes initiation, about his team. And Blake Belladonna… I am sure of it now; I believe she is related to two close friends of my own. I am unsure how she is related to them, but I know their daughter ran away several years ago. I wish to help them find her; I may have. But I do not wish to force such information from her. If she comes to you, please do tell me what you can about her."

Jace sat back in his chair and thought about it for a moment before nodding saying, "Alright Ajani, should either of them or their teams come to me, I'll see what I can find out."

"Thank you, Friend Jace. Now, I must head off for now, I need to prepare my own office." Ajani then stood up and began to head off, stopping at the door saying, "Have a nice day, Friend Jace."

As he left, Jace looked over each other the files a little closer before sighing and pulling up his scroll and unlocking the device he looked over the screen and saw a message from Lilianna and he smiled easily before getting up and heading towards her office.

As the time passes day turns to night and the new students are all getting ready with Nissa and Chandra both watching over the students as they watched the boys try to flex and show off for the girls causing Chandra to snicker at the antics and said, "I hope they don't try that stuff on me… again."

Nissa couldn't help but give a giggle saying, "I'm sure the new recruiting pamphlets include warnings about you Chandra."

Chandra glared at her elven friend before chuckling saying, "Yeah, probably. So what do you think of this year's new batch?"

Nissa gained a stern look before looking over the population saying, "We will have to wait until after initiation. But I must say there are some that I can see going further then others… what is that boy wearing?"

Chandra looked towards where Nissa was before bursting out laughing seeing a blond boy in a baby blue onesie with a bunny motif. She couldn't help but continue to laugh before Nissa pulled on her ear saying, "Calm down, you need to be an example… you need to at least try to act professional."

Chandra groaned and smacked the animist's hand away before rolling her eyes saying "Yeah, yeah. You, Glynda, Jace, Ozpin, and even Ajani tells me that all the time, I try."

"And do you listen to us?" Nissa gave her a look to which the pyromancer sighed and said, "No."

"That's why we tell you continuously, now come on the students are actually trying to wind down, get some rest, I'll wake you if I see anything." Chandra nodded before closing her eyes and leaning back as Nissa walked up to the bannister looking over the groups of students to make sure nothing happens. The elf then focused on a group of girls on the side of the room that appeared to be arguing before the girl in a black yukata blew out candles forcing the others to go away, she couldn't help but giggle at that. Waving her hands, a small bit she wove mana into a simple spell giving her perfect night vision to keep an eye out for funny business.

The night went on without any issue and halfway through Nissa tiredly woke up Chandra and she continued to watch until the sun rose as students began to stir while the two planeswalkers were comfortably sleeping against the wall. Which is where Ajani found them and couldn't help but snicker at them before nudging them both saying "Friend Nissa, Friend Chandra. Wake up or I will call Glynda."

The threat to the semi-awake planeswalkers was enough to cause Nissa to wake up a bit more while Chandra waved it off and mumbled "five more minutes". Before the large Faunus sighed and hoisted the red head up and over his shoulders as he watched students slowly stir and prepare for initiation. Nissa slowly woke up enough to offer to carry Chandra to the Teacher's Lounge which Ajani relinquished the snoring pyromancer before heading to the cliffs to watch with Glynda and Ozpin as the students were about to be launched and help those that could not make it.

Ajani stood next to the other teachers to watch sentry as Oobleck, Greene, and Port were within the forest staying hidden and keeping the more fearsome Grimm at bay that could not be removed during the pre-initiation purge. Listening he heard Glynda begin saying, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams.' Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... _today_."

"What? Ohhh..." Ajani looked over and say Ruby Rose looking horrified before the teacher continued saying "Once you are in the forest, you will need to find a partner and make your way north to the ruins and retrieve a relic before making your way back up the cliffs. Choose your partners carefully. Oh, and your partner will be the first person you make eye contact with upon landing."

"Whaaaaa!" Ajani couldn't help but suppress a small chuckle as there was always at least one person who was freaked out by this before he heard Ozpin saying "as there are no questions. Let us begin and I hope you each have a landing strategy for your insertion."

"U-um sir…" Ajani looked over and saw Jaune Arc before Ozpin looked over as well as he took a sip from his endless mug of hot chocolate. "W-what do you mean by landing strategy? Are we getting dropped off with parachutes?"

"No. You will be falling." As he said that, Ajani watched as several students began to be launched into the air before he saw Jaune's plate ready as the Faunus said, "Good luck, Student Jaune. I hope to see you in class."

As a whimper was heard, Jaune was launched into the air end over end as Ajani couldn't help but wince as he watched the rest of the students be launched before saying "I believe we should keep a close eye on him… he seems softer than the other initiates."

Glynda latched onto that before asking, "What do you mean?"

"He seems to be someone who has not seen any sort of combat, Friend Glynda." Glynda then glared at Ozpin who simply watched his tablet as students began to land. He also saw Jaune Arc getting pinned to a tree with a red and bronze javelin as he said, "Well I don't believe that will be much of an issue now, after all I do believe Miss Nikos has caught herself an interesting partner then."

Glynda looked over the videos before sighing saying, "Ozpin what did you do?"

"Nothing at all, Glynda. Now then I believe there are some students in need of some assistance." He gestures to the screen in her hands as two no name initiates cling to trees while Beowolves claw at them. Glynda groans as she jumps off the cliff and makes her way towards them leaving Ajani and Ozpin alone before the former Leonin looks at Ozpin saying, "What is the purpose of lying? It is clear to me that the boy has no experience. I could not even feel his Aura."

"I let him in, even though I know his application was falsified because I felt something else. We will just have to find out if I am right." They both focused on different screens as they watched initiate pairs come together. Ajani watched one particular pair, Jaune and Pyrrha. They had stopped and Ajani watched as Pyrrha performed a ritual in the same way as Ozpin had to him and the other planeswalkers. He watched as Jaune's Aura flared to life and he hummed to himself before looking over at the approaching Glynda saying "Friend Glynda, how did the retrieval go?"

She simply waved her crop, with a slightly annoyed look, forward as two students were deposited in front of the large Faunus as he said "Ah, students. Do not take this loss as a bad thing. It is learning experience, should you wish you may reapply next year. For now, make your way to the great hall to wait for your debriefing."

They both sulked but made their way before Ajani looked back as Glynda looked over the pairings and found the last one had been made as she said "And the last pairing has been made. Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie… poor boy."

Ajani looked into the screen and found the green clad boy and pink-colored girl and couldn't help but chuckle then said, "You should give them credit. A calming mountain to the howling wind. Anything else would not be able to hold up to her."

Glynda looked back at the teacher before smiling lightly as they continued to watch the approach. Ajani watched as several students made it to the ruins first and took their chess pieces before making their way to the cliffs where Ajani or Glynda guided them to the Grand Hall again to await the team naming ceremony. As the initiation continued, Ajani watched some students fail and were saved by teachers or as unfortunate as it is, some were injured badly and were quickly taken to Lilianna by a teacher. And then finally the group that held the attention of Ozpin the most made it to the ruins by different means, a yellow haired student with Blake made it by simply killing some Beowolves. While Ruby Rose fell from the sky while riding a Nevermore before colliding with Jaune from being launched across the forest. Soon after a pink-clad girl riding an Ursa came crashing through the forest followed by a boy in green, and finally the white clad girl that Ajani assumed to be ruby's partner fell from the sky before Jaune attempted to be valiant only to fall and be a cushion for the lighter girl before the last of the group, a girl in bronze and red came through the forest being chased by an old Deathstalker.

The former Leonin looked at the older planeswalker asking, "Do you believe they can handle those two Grimm?"

"Hmm…if they cannot Port is the nearest teacher, and my belief in those students would have been poorly placed. Have some faith my friend." Ozpin looked over to Ajani with a smile that told the larger man he was right. Ajani could only roll his eyes with a smile as he began to watch the young adults begin to run towards the extension of the ruins. Ajani couldn't hold back a smile as he watched the two groups begin to show teamwork, even if it was rough and in the early process, but it was an early lead on many other teams. As the encounter ended with the large Nevermore being beheaded and the Deathstalker impaled with its own stinger Ajani chuckled saying "I am always amazed at the abilities of the new ones."

Ozpin simply nodded while he waited for the group of eight to arrive where Ajani offered to let Glynda stay behind to watch over Ozpin as he walked up to the group saying "Congratulations each of you. Welcome to Beacon. Please, I will collect your relics at the great hall, follow me."

He gave the teens a reassuring smile which some responded in kind while the orange haired girl was already animatedly retelling everything they just did to the green clad boy. On the way back, Ajani was faced away from them and he allowed some of his mana to leak out and bolster each of them as he felt they deserved a small boost after their somewhat intense battle. His eyes began to glow white as each student felt a small euphoric wave wash over them as the depletion of Aura was quickly rejuvenated.

-Several Hours Later-

Ajani stood beside Glynda, Ozpin, and Nissa, who had rested enough to be presentable, as Ozpin named off teams before arriving to a group of young men with full plate armor on and differing hairstyles, naming them Team CRDL. Ajani could see the leader's eyes and he could feel the burning feelings within him and made a note of it for his own class.

Ozpin then began with a new set of names "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. You each collected the white rook pieces. From this day on you will work together as Team JNPR, Led by… Jaune Arc."

As he said so the teachers clapped and many other students did, the boy seemed floored by such an announcement. As the group slowly made their way off stage, Ozpin spoke to Jaune in passing saying, "Show us what you are capable of young man, I'm sure you will do great things."

The planeswalkers all looked at the boy and nodded with a smile before Ozpin continued as the group of four girls arrived as he said "Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Blake Belladonna. Yang Xiao Long. You each collected the white knight pieces. From today on you will work together as Team RWBY, Led by… Ruby Rose."

The teachers watched as the blonde teammate hugged her leader as she was giddy. Weiss, however, looked aghast but quickly schooled her features as Ozpin gave them some parting words as well saying, "Good luck young lady, you will do wonderfully."

They then vacated the stage as Ozpin walked forward with the other three teachers at his back as he said. "Each of you that has passed initiation know that this is only the first step on your journey. Keep to it and listen to the guidance of our staff and you shall each find your path. You are all dismissed."

* * *

**And now we truly begin :) So, how will the new teachers act with the students. and how will the students react to the teachers? find out next time on the Guilds of Remnant! **

**and that is my dragon ball reference for the year... hopefully. anyway yeah so we have the stage set, the characters are in their place and the curtain rises. let the insanity truly begin. **

**Review Shout outs**

**Xealchim: That would be a spoiler if I said anything wouldnt it? So all I will say is that now that Remnant is open to the multiverse again... the possibility of an awakening certainly exists but it would require a large Aura or large attunement to mana. We'll see ;)**

**The Baz: Lol I see you are an Azorius player to the core... lol, anyway I may or may not have an idea involving everyones favorite mad huntsman in the future. be patient ;)**

**So until next time all, This Celt is out.**


	7. Chapter 7 Crazy Teachers

**Hey all, time for the next chapter of this madness that has descended upon Remnant (Eldrazi cause uncomfirmed), anyway as always I hope you all enjoy and continue to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Magic: the Gathering. RWBY is property of Rooster teeth and the beautiful mind of Monty Oum (RIP), MtG is property of Wizards of the Coast**

**Beta Reader: I am the Queen of Geeks**

* * *

The next day, Teams RWBY and JNPR woke up and each went about setting up their rooms before they each looked at the time and dashed out of their dorms towards their classes. As the group of eight students charged through the courtyard, Jace, Glynda, and Ozpin watched them. Glynda sighed, Jace chuckled while Ozpin simply sipped his hot chocolate as Jace said, "You enjoy this too much, Ozpin." Glynda rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement, as Ozpin continued to keep an unashamed look of amusement watching the students barreling down the halls.

Upon entering their first class, they were greeted by a calmly smiling Nissa Revane as she stood behind her desk waiting for the, almost late, eight students. Her classroom was similar to a greenhouse with many plants and vegetation scattered all around the room. Once they found their seats as she said, "I'm glad you eight could join us on time. Do be careful. Now then, welcome each of you. I am Professor Revane and I am here to teach you all about how to survive in the wilds while on assignments."

Nissa then looked over each person and said, "If you would look under your desk, you will see the syllabus, I want you each to read it and familiarize yourself with the schedule and pacing, let's begin with today's lesson."

Nissa then went onto to give a calm and thorough lecture about how her class would work and some simple tips that came to her mind before someone finally raised a hand saying "Professor Revane, what kind of Faunus are you?"

Nissa stopped and looked over the students and saw it was the young leader of Team RWBY. She was blushing at the embarrassing question and Nissa smiled saying, "I am not a Faunus, if you're curious about my ears. It is simply a rare condition. Do not worry." Then the bell rang and Nissa said to her class, "It seems our time is up." Nissa hated to lie as she was always proud of being an elf. But even after four years of using the lie that Ozpin convinced of saying since her first year, it still left a bitter taste in her mouth.

As the bell rang many of the students milled out leaving her alone or she thought before she turned and saw the leader of Team RWBY standing there fidgeting a little as she said "U-um, Professor, I'm sorry for asking that question. I know it's rude to ask about that stuff, but I was so curious."

The elven woman chuckled musically as she gently patted her shoulder saying, "Do not apologize for being curious, Ms. Rose. I am asked every year. And here think of it as me being special like you, I am proud to be different and never let anyone put you down for being different."

Ruby took a moment to process before smiling brightly saying, "Thank you, Professor Revane."

"See you next time, Ms. Rose." Nissa waved to the girl as she rejoined her team and she caught the eye of her black-haired teammate who seemed very curious. Though, she simply smiled and waved to her as they left.

On the way to their next class Yang ruffled Ruby's hair saying, "That was grown up to own up to the mistake, Ruby." Blushing Ruby, mumbled a thank you as Weiss simply scoffed and moved forward towards Grimm Study and Theory.

Walking the classroom, which had a large tarp covering something along with a well-maintained area with several fake stuffed Grimm heads mounted on the wall, while the board showed diagrams and notes on the major species of Grimm near Vale. They then found a seat and were introduced to a large man with a very large moustache and bombastic personality as he began "Monsters! De-e-e-emons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as _prey_! Haha!"

Ruby was already asleep, only to be startled awake by the loud laugh as the teacher seemed curious as to the lack of a reaction as he then went onto to continue with his lecture boring many of the students and making others uncomfortable with his story. As the class moved on, he reached his climax saying "A Huntsman must be courageous! Cunning! And most importantly and wise! Are there anyone among you all who think they embody such traits?"

Team JNPR saw Weiss about to explode watching Ruby pick her nose and act a little childish through the class as she slammed her hands to the desk as she said, "I do, sir."

"Really then? Step forward and show us all then." Professor Port then pulled the tarp away and revealed a cage with a Boarbatusk within the cage slamming against the bars as he said "Step up and face your opponent" Many of the students were shocked to see a live Grimm in the class, Jaune in particular was staring as Weiss got up and went to a side room to change and retrieve her weapon.

Coming back out she prepared herself, Port had retrieved a blunderbuss with a dual headed axe named Blowhard, and he stood next to the cage. Weiss gave a signal and Port slammed his weapon into the lock, letting the Grimm free. The Boarbatusk then charged at Weiss. Despite appearances, Peter Port was keeping close watch over the battle and if something was to happen, he would be able to easily intervene. Over the next minute as Weiss fought the Boarbatusk, Ruby was shouting advice from the side lines but this only cause Weiss to become annoyed and rebuttal back at her. She continued the fight, however, before impaling it on a dust-based icicle, Peter then cheered saying, "Bravo, young Schnee. That was exemplary! We are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress in training, class dismissed."

Panting lightly Weiss curtsied to the professor as she glared to her team annoyed before marching off. Ruby then followed her out of the classroom and down a hall where she found her teammate saying, "Weiss! What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?!" Weiss growled back as Ruby took a step back. Around a corner, a blue hooded figure stood just out of view and listened to take mental notes as Weiss continued saying "you have been acting like a child since initiation! You didn't earn your place as leader of this team. Ozpin chose wrong."

Ruby's head sunk as she took the verbal lashing as Weiss stormed off and before Jace could approach, he received a mental message from the approaching Headmaster telling him, "Don't worry, I got this."

As he approached, Ozpin took a sip of hot chocolate saying, "Now that didn't go so well."

"Was she right? Did you make a mistake, Professor Ozpin?" Taking a moment to seem to think over her question Ozpin then looked at Ruby saying "Ms. Rose, I have made more mistakes than any man or woman alive. But at this moment, I do not believe appointing you leader was one of them. Do you?"

Ruby looked at him with surprise before she could continue Ozpin, "Being a Team leader is not just a title you carry into battle but a badge you wear constantly if you are not performing at your absolute best. What reason do you give others to follow you? You have been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ms. Rose. I advise you to take some time to consider how best you will uphold it."

Walking away, Ozpin moved towards where Jace was quietly listening as he said, "What do you think?"

Jace simply shrugged saying, "It's only day one. Let's see where it goes." Ozpin smiled towards his fellow planeswalker as the bell tolled again marking the next class was due.

Moving along to the next class was a free period for teams save team leaders as they had to go to what was called Leadership Class, taught by Glynda Goodwitch. It was a straightforward lecture giving them the basics of class and what to expect. Then to the leaders joy it was lunch time. Ruby and Jaune rejoined their friends at the cafeteria as they all ate and chatted. The staff member within the cafeteria that day was Liliana who was calmly eating at the end of the table that happened to be Team RWBY and JNPR's as she listened into conversation enjoying how youth worked. Living for over two centuries gives you an appreciation for youth and the energy and brightness they bring. She especially enjoyed listening to the first years while she calmly ate her food.

As the lunch period wrapped up, Lilliana cleaned up her food and her nurse's outfit that consisted of a white lab coat, jeans, and a form fitting black top. She could feel some of the boys' eyes on her and simply ignored it before heading back to her office. Back with Team RWBY and JNPR they all moved towards their next class for the day, Dust Studies. As many students made their way towards the doors of the classroom there was a slight rumble, causing some to pause before the door exploded outwards, with the unlucky person in front of it being Jaune Arc.

The blond leader skidded back and groaned. He then whimpered as a second explosion occurred. Many students were frozen and only the sound of coughs could be heard. Then a person walked out, she removed her soot covered goggles, showing her hazel eyes, while looking at the soot covered class. She blinked a few times before smiling and saying, "Hello everyone, I'm sorry for that… you alright, kid?"

She walked towards the boy with a dazed expression on his face as his team surrounded him with concerned expressions save for Pyrrha who glanced at the woman with slight anger. Giving a big cough to clear her lungs, she smiled saying, "Alright everyone. File in and we can begin… forgive the smoke… it should clear soon"

Walking back into the smog, she opened the windows to let the lab styled classroom be exposed while the leftovers of some sort of machine were pushed into a corner as she moved to the board and picking up a towel she wiped her face clean showing her bright orange hair before saying, "Alright you lot, My name is Chandra Nalaar, I'm going to teach you all how to deal with Dust safely and how to make the biggest explosions possible."

With a brilliant grin seen, it was mimicked by a gasping Nora as she was bouncing in her seat while everyone was terrified. Weiss couldn't help but stare in horror at the teacher before a random student said "U-um, Professor Nalaar."

"Please, call me Chandra, I hate being called Professor. Too stuffy, anyway yeah?" she smiled at them as the student said "Well… um... Chandra… you're on fire" As she said that Chandra raised an eyebrow before looking down at the end of her jacket and saw a small blaze and simply said "ah" nonchalantly as she simply wove her hand out towards it and caused the flame to suddenly roar to life before simply vanishing with a small use of her discovered Semblance.

The suddenness of the power caused some of the students to gasp while Nora was simply looking on in awe, with the background of the internal screams within Ren's seemingly calm face. Chandra then went into talking about how the class would run experiments and what was expected of them. Overall, it turned from many students fearing for their safety to many leaving the class in a cold sweat.

Moving on, Weiss was still shuddering at the blatant unsafe use of Dust seeing several piles of the energy propellant laying on the table outside of save containers, while many of the shelves were simply mismatched containers making the entire classroom a bomb… how did Miss Goodwitch allow that?

The two teams made their way to the next class history and were greeted with an energetic teacher named Bartholomew Oobleck who was adamant about being called Doctor. After all, he didn't earn his Ph.D. for fun. They then moved on to the next class, being Military Strategy. As they entered, many students were greeted by a smiling Ajani Goldmane. The tall Faunus was waiting patiently for the students to find their seats, before speaking, "Greetings students, I am Professor Goldmane. I am honored to be able to teach you all the art of military strategy for these coming years."

The sight of a Faunus teacher caused some of the Faunus students to brighten while some of the humans darkened especially Team CRDL, but none spoke out. Ajani noted each face that darkened the most before continuing with a smile as he moved behind his desk which was well maintained with a small bonsai tree and his axe hanging next to the board with some ancient proverbs about war and peace written there. The leonin spoke about what was in store for the students and handed out the syllabus while ignoring the racist looks, he was receiving from some students by far remaining the calmest of teachers next to Nissa. At the end, Ajani said "Now remember students, you have all trained. You have all earned a place to attend this academy, but this is only the beginning. It is up to each of you to learn and prove each day that you deserve to be here. With that you are dismissed."

As many left Ajani saw a note left behind by one of the students and sighed as he read it saying, "Go home, filthy Faunus."

He simply set it into a small dish he held on his desk and placed a dusting of Fire Dust before igniting it. He despised how many of the humans acted but he knew many would realize their mistakes or die being closed minded. As the teams moved on towards their final class for the day, combat, too many of the students they could feel this would be their favorite class. Professor Goodwitch was as firm as she was during the leadership class, keeping every student in line before explaining the rules of the spars. And then she called for a volunteer for the first spar, and in a show of bravado and pride, Cardin Winchester quickly volunteered saying "Who am I going to crush, Teach?"

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Glynda couldn't help but be annoyed as she then said "This will not be a normal spar, Mr. Winchester. This is to show that you all are only beginning. Professor Goldmane has been kind enough to offer his support in this."

As she said this, the Faunus professor walked onto the stage in his combat outfit or rather his original leonin garb. A billowing white cloak over his shoulders, his chest exposed with two leather straps in an _X_ across his dark skinned chest, golden pauldrons on both shoulders, leather vambraces on his forearms, a leather and cloth loincloth that covered his thighs with leather armor and boots, with his large dual ended war axe and his scarred over left eye he was an intimidating vision. A vision of a Huntsman even with his kind smile man of the students felt on edge. Cardin, however, had no such fear as his eyes trailed up to the two lion ears on top of the teachers head and sneered before Ajani spoke saying "It is an honor to help, Friend Glynda." The two approached their starting points and prepared themselves and Ajani could feel the hate and anger radiating off the boy and thought like a wild cub, Student Winchester.

As he nodded to Glynda as his face was set into stone, a visage of someone who had seen many battles. All the students watched closely excited to see how a true Huntsman fought. As Glynda looked between the two combatants, she noted the tone that Cardin was exuding before calling out, "Begin!"

And as she did, Cardin quickly sent out a battle cry as he charged recklessly his mace held high before Ajani effortlessly deflected the wide swing. He then retaliated with a harsh swing of the dual colored blades hooking the curved blunt side around Cardin's neck, bringing him into a vicious knee strike to knock his head back. Seeing the strike taking a hefty chunk out of the students Aura, Ajani unhooked the ginger brute before unleashing a flurry of slashes and swipes across the student's armor, tearing away at his Aura before delivering a final kick with a calm expression as the buzzer went off signaling Cardin's loss.

With the buzzer, Ajani pulled back as his axe was about to deliver another devastating blow to Cardin's neck as it to decapitate the boy. As Glynda stepped up, she said, "As you all can see, you have a long way to go. You made it here by being the best in your classes. We are here to help you become even better. Class dismissed!"

As she finished, many students were staring in awe at Ajani as he put his simple weapon on his back before hearing Cardin get up and growl in anger. Ajani turned and said, "I am glad you are able to stand, Student Winchester. You may go and clean up."

Cardin simply glared at the Faunus before walking away. The large man sighed looking at Glynda and said, "I fear that did not have the desired effect on that one, Friend Glynda."

"It doesn't always work. Hopefully he can learn to accept the Faunus race." Ajani nodded saying "I agree but I fear it will take a great thing to happen for him to learn."

Teams RWBY and JNPR both left the class in a bit of shock. Some less than others as Ruby and Yang were both raised by Huntsmen, so they were used to watching such fights but the ferocity with such calm was surreal. Jaune seemed almost shaken by it all, while walking towards the dining hall the group of eight crossed paths with a man in a blue jacket with a hood who stepped to the side before smiling kindly at them as he simply listened to them talking and even into their thoughts.

Hearing a plethora of thoughts was nothing new to Jace but two set of thoughts attracted his attention more than the rest. The blond boy's thought caught his attention as he was rather unsure of himself and how he was going to make it. Then there were the white-haired girl's thoughts, he couldn't help but smile knowing that the haughty attitude he saw earlier was somewhat curbed by something that happened earlier in the day. He simply shelved his own thoughts before the youngest of them stopped and looked at him like a confused puppy which to him caused a smile from the sheer cuteness as she said "Hello there. Are you a professor? I don't think we had your class."

He simply chuckled saying "No, I am not a proper teacher here. But I am the Beacon's psychologist and therapist. My name is Jace Beleran. It is a pleasure to meet you, Ruby Rose."

He noticed her slight jump at the knowledge he easily took from her own head before saying, "I know each of your names. I see the list of initiates every year. I didn't mean to startle you."  
His easy smile put her at ease while the other leader walked up saying "it was a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"And to you as well, Jaune Arc. If any of you need someone to talk to, my office is always open." The mind mage gave specific meaningful looks towards the blond leader and black-haired member of team RWBY before saying "Anyway, I hope you all enjoy your dinner, good night."

As he walked away, he couldn't help but chuckle at some of the thoughts emanating from them before refocusing at returning to his office to meet with a certain Necromancer.

* * *

**So yeah the teachers and the flavors of classrooms. sorry if this chapter might of been abit boring I just wanted to give an introduction to how that runs and well... Cardin always needs the shit kicked out of him in season 1 agreed? will one fight fix his attitude. probably not but its good to write things like that lol. anyway the real fun and changes from the original story are coming properly very soon in either the next chapter or the one after. you all will enjoy it I hope  
Review Shoutouts**

**The Baz: My dude you and I are the same though I prefer my Naya populate and Knights. anyway I completely agree, Remnant has enough issues with Grimm, Eldrazi would steam roll them and the slivers would just overrun them.**

**Anyway as always, until next time, this Celt is out.**


	8. Chapter 8 A Spark to Start a Fire

**Hello all, happy Valentine's day and any other holidays I missed :p. I;'m back with another installation of this strange crossover I have made. so after the required disclaimer, enjoy the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Magic: The Gathering. RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth and the amazing mind of Monty Oum (RIP), MtG is property of Wizards of the Coast.**

**Beta Reader: I am The Queen of Geeks**

* * *

As the classes moved on with time, the weeks passed, and the two teams of students grew close to each other while also finding their favorite teachers.

Nora found her favorite class to be Chandra's Dust Theory as both had caused several explosions within and without class going on. Nissa found out about Ren's personal herb mixes to the horror of his team, she appreciated them and even enjoyed the taste of the sludge. Ajani found Jaune's talented strategic mind a welcome surprise as the young man gave many insights upon some strategies.

Jace had yet to interact with Blake or Jaune, unfortunately, but the young leader of Team RWBY had visited his office a time or two to talk about the difficulties of leading her sister and the other two treating her as a child, and many of the older students regularly visited to chat and vent after missions. Jace held a tight grip over his magic as he could feel it want to take and change the memories of horror into more pleasant times, he refused to let that happen as those memories were needed… even his own. Liliana had also found a frequent visitor in Jaune frequently coming into the infirmary being beaten and bruised from spars and "accidents," as he called them. Although she knew he was being bullied he never told her who.

It was another day and classes continued with Jaune being beaten brutally by Cardin Winchester, the larger boy swinging his mace into the scraggily blond's shield sending him flying for a moment before aiming to finish it with an overhead swing as the buzzer blared as Glynda announced, "That's enough, Mr. Winchester. As you all can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has gone into the red. As per tournament rules, that would make him unfit for combat and has lost the match." She then looked at the blond in question and said, "Mr. Arc, it's been several weeks now. Please consult your Scroll to see if attacking would be a good idea or if it's time to… adopt a more defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf. Now, would we?"

"Speak for yourself." Cardin said as he threw his large mace up and over his shoulder and began to walk away from the arena before Glynda continued saying, "Now remember everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students of the other kingdoms will arrive. So, keep practicing, those that choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale."

Jaune listened to this, still on his butt, feeling weak without noticing Pyrrha's look of worry. Then class was dismissed and they all went to the dining hall for lunch as Nora was talking about a dream she had been having with Ren correcting her here and there while Jaune simply stared at his plate. Then Pyrrha spoke up saying, "Jaune, is everything alright?"

"Huh? Why do you ask?" Jaune looked up towards his partner before Ruby spoke up saying, "Well, because you don't seem alright Jaune."

Jaune simply waved it off as they all heard an obnoxious laugh and turned to see Team CRDL messing with a rabbit Faunus which Jaune quickly looked away as Pyrrha spoke up saying "Jaune, Cardin has been bullying you since the first week of school."

"W-what? No, he hasn't." As he said that images of the accidents he had been suffering came to mind and walking by the dining hall window was a particular blue hooded mind mage accompanied by the nurse who both looked in as Liliana spoke saying, "You said you wanted to talk to Jaune Arc correct? Well there he is."

Looking in, Jace saw him and his eyes glowed for a moment allowing him to read the general thoughts of people, save Liliana from her own personal wards that were more powerful than the simple spell he was using. As he searched, he found Jaune's thoughts as he was walking through and could feel the emotions he was and couldn't help but sigh as he blinked dispelling the magic. "He is a strong soul, but he doesn't see any strength within himself"

"Well then perhaps a small boost to his confidence could help. He has told me many times he came here to help people. Well, I see a particular Faunus in need of a friendly face," Liliana smiled with cunning as she gestured towards Velvet who was being bullied rather roughly and they both couldn't help but be angry. But they couldn't do anything. Although this was a place for young warriors, if they couldn't defend themselves from bullies how could they defend themselves from Grimm. However, that didn't mean they couldn't give certain students a push to help others.

As that thought came to mind, Jace's eyes lit up again a piercing cool blue as he saw his intended target, Jaune Arc. As the youth was walking away from his friends and their table, he felt a sudden boost of some sort looking around as the deep blue of his eyes gained a small spark of coolness. He watched Velvet pulling away from Cardin and the others as he took a breath, meeting her at the door and opening it for her asking, "You okay?"

Velvet jumped at the sudden movement of the door in front of her as she looked up and saw the blond underclassman. She blushed before letting her bangs shadow her eyes saying "Y-yes, thank you…"

"If you ever want to talk, I know it isn't my place, but I'll listen." Giving a smile as internally Jaune was screaming in awkward horror as he was speaking to such a cute girl without stuttering or seeming nervous. Velvet couldn't help but blush brightly at the gesture before scurrying off saying, "Thank you…"

Letting the door close, the confidence faded as the glow also faded. Jace couldn't help but sigh in exhaustion and said to Liliana, "I will never get used to how limited our magic is on this plane."

She nodded as she looked down at her hand for a moment as the old marks gave off a momentary glow before they faded as she said "I know, but so long as we are able to do this we can still help them. Come on then"

Walking away, Jace and Liliana both had smiles in their faces while Jaune, on the other hand, was sweating buckshot as he returned to his friends. Pyrrha looking away flabbergasted, Nora smiled at him, and Ren as well said, "That was a kind thing you did for her Jaune."

"Y-yeah, I well… someone needed to at least be a friendly face, right?" Jaune rubbed the back of his neck as Team RWBY had their own reactions as Ruby threw up a thumbs up, Weiss simply rolled her eyes, Blake gave a rare smile and said, "It's much more than most humans would do for a Faunus."

"Yeah and I bet it earned you plenty of brownie points with the cute bunbun~" Yang wiggled her eyebrows before groaning at the feeling of Blake's elbow in her side, gesturing to Pyrrha who got up suddenly and started to walk away saying, "Class is starting soon, I'll see you guys there."

She gave a fake smile that she always did for photo shoots and public events, a well-trained smile that few could see through, as Jaune looked over at his partner saying "Um… okay, Pyrrha."

As she walked away, Jaune looked around at his friends who all sighed while he looked a bit confused at their expressions before they all went to Dust Theory. The class went as normal, luckily without an embarrassing moment with the teacher for Jaune, it ended on a high note with Nora going on about a new grenade mixture that Chandra promised to test with her after classes. Then during the next class the day simply seemed to go downhill.

During Doctor Oobleck's class, Jaune was dozing off before Cardin threw a paper football at him which caused him to become the center of attention and ending up becoming the butt of the class again showing his lack of study. After words he was given an extra essay to do. So far today was not going Jaune's way, then after classes were over Pyrrha in a very nice act pulled him to a roof on top of the dorms.

While there Jaune and Pyrrha began to talk without care to make sure no one was paying attention. After Pyrrha offered to help him catch up and train, he simply slumped down thinking he was a failure again. But she mentioned how he got to Beacon and how grand it was that he made it into the school that was for the best of the best. Jaune then let go and said, "But I didn't! I didn't make it to Beacon."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha looked confused as underneath them a certain redhead became intrigued and leaned up to listen closer as Jaune said "I didn't make it to Beacon, I got my hands on some fake transcripts from some underground site and I sent them in. I didn't even think it would work until I received the email saying, congratulations. I don't belong here. I faked my way into Beacon so I could be a hero."

Pyrrha stood there in shock for a moment. Before saying "J-Jaune. Then let me help you."

"Pyrrha…No! I don't want help, I don't want to be the damsel in distress, I want to be the hero. Please just leave me alone, ok." He said as his voice cracked. Pyrrha then said, meekly, "If that's what you think is best."

She pulled back before rushing off with tears pinching in her eyes as Jaune sighed before he heard the voice he never wanted to hear saying "Oh, Jaune."

"C-Cardin!" Jaune looked over as Cardin Winchester pulled himself up and onto the roof from his room as he looked over Jaune with a victorious smirk. "I couldn't help but overhear you from my dorm room. So, snuck into Beacon huh? I gotta say I never took you to be one ballsy enough to do that."

"P-please don't say anything." The larger boy simply sauntered over saying "Oh come on Jaune, I'd never rat out a friend like that."

With that statement, Jaune knew his life would only become more of a living Hell from then on. To keep his secret and make sure he could become a hero he needed to keep on Cardin's good side. Over the next couple of weeks, Jaune pulled away from his team and Pyrrha seemed to become quite snappy to people. It was the day before the scheduled trip to the Forever Fall Forest for first years and Pyrrha found herself pacing in front of Jace's office door when it opened revealing the brunette psychologist, "Oh, Miss Nikos, good day. Can I help you?" He said, knowing she was outside his door as her thoughts were loud enough for him to hear. She looked up at the blue-colored man before nodding as he put on a kind smile and opened his door saying, "Please, come in."

"T-thank you, sir." Walking in, she was greeted with a simple office setting with a small sitting area which Jace took a seat in one of the chairs before pouring some tea he had made and asked, "Would you like a drink, Miss Nikos?"

"U-um… yes that would be nice." She smiled a bit nervously as she approached and sat down, taking the seat opposite Jace. He handed her the drink before saying, "So what is troubling you, Miss Nikos?"

"Thank you… well… It's nothing big." Even if he couldn't read her mind, he could tell simply from her body language she was lying saying "Are you sure? Has there been any issues with your team or maybe team leader?"

Upon saying that, and giving her a small psychic nudge, she began to spill everything to Jace. She told Jace about the conversation with Jaune, leaving out his false transcripts, and the current behavior of her team leader while Jace simply listened both verbally and psychologically. Eventually Pyrrha began to shake a little as she said "I don't know what to do, Mr. Beleran. I feel like our team could recover but only if Jaune could come back to us…"

Pulling back from his forward leaning position, Jace took a deep breath and said, "Well, I have to agree this behavior is not productive of a team leader. However, I can tell there is something else that is keeping you from going back to how things were. Whatever it is, think about how it all looks in the big picture. Jaune is here at Beacon and he has been rather open about his reasons. He wants to be a hero, correct?"

She nodded in response before he smiled saying, "Then help him remember that a hero is only as strong as the people that support him. So just be yourself, be the wonderfully supportive woman you are, Pyrrha, and Jaune will return to your team and I can feel that your team will do great things."

Listening to him, Pyrrha couldn't help but smile, before nodding saying, "Thank you Mr. Beleran."

As she left, Jace went back to his desk and scowled looking at a small pistol, not his own, which was strapped to his hip. The thing that caused him to scowl was a symbol branded onto the butt of the gun. Two geometric arrows pointing away from each other in a hexagonal pattern. That symbol meant only one thing to Jace, Tezzeret was on Remnant. He would need to thank Anne for allowing him to investigate the gun.

That night, Team (J)NPR was relaxing in their dorm sleeping and worried about their leader's whereabouts. But while they were asleep, Jaune snuck in, only after doing the latest task from Cardin. Going through the next day was just another blur for Jaune until the trip to Forever Fall, things changed. Professor Goodwitch and Nurse Liliana had both come as supervisors for the trip, sending each team out to collect sap. The two adults stayed by the EZ waiting for teams to return and in case they needed to, react to severe danger.

After collecting sap for Cardin and abandoning his team, Jaune was a bit woozy from his allergies acting up. Although he couldn't think straight, when Cardin told him to throw a jar of the sap at Pyrrha and his team, his mind cleared instantly as he looked back at the larger boy in fear. Then he aimed and threw the jar of sap that shattered against Cardin's chest plate. He couldn't help but smile at his little victory, feeling a new energy fill him. Then Team CRDL began to throw punches. As Cardin lifted up the bruised Jaune and glared at him Jaune could only smirk at the bully saying, "It doesn't matter what you do to me, just don't mess with my team."

Growling, Cardin threw one more punch and just before it connected Jaune's world went white as his Aura exploded outward in a flare of white. As Cardin reeled back. Clutching his throbbing hand as he yelled in pain, his flesh was boiled and burnt as Jaune had fallen back unconscious. Team (C)RDL could only watch their team leader in shock as his Aura slowly healed the mangled hand, otherwise they then froze in fear as they heard a low vicious growl from behind them.

A short distance away, Pyrrha heard the shriek of Cardin in pain and then Team CRDL running towards them in fear saying "Run! It's an Ursa Major!"

Nora looked towards Pyrrha and said, "Nora, Ren, go and find Professor Goodwitch and Nurse Vess! I'll go and find Jaune."

The partners nodded and rushed off as Pyrrha drew her weapons and charged off. A short time later Team RWBY had looked towards the direction of the fleeing team (C)RDL before ignoring them, then Ren and Nora came, and Ruby asked them shocked, "guys, what happened?"

"Ursa Major, we are headed to get the professors, Pyrrha went off to find Jaune." Ren said quickly before continuing towards where the professors were located. Ruby looked towards her teammates before saying, "Yang, Blake go with them, Weiss, come on."The three girls nodded as Ruby and Weiss both went off drawing weapons.

Pyrrha came upon a sight that horrified her, Jaune was on the ground unconscious as a large Ursa Major battered aside weak Cardin. The large boy was bleeding from a bad slash wound to his shoulder that left his arm limp and swinging his weapon awkwardly with only his right hand. Pyrrha growled and her face was set in a rare expression of rage as she charged forward throwing Akouo at the Ursa's head. The round discus like object slammed into the nape of the neck of the large beast that turned away from the falling Cardin to face the new threat.

Pyrrha jumped over the wild sweeping paw as she reached out and summoned back Akouo to her hand as she delivered a slash to the bear Grimm's neck with Milo. She slowly pulled the Grimm away from the two boys. Even though she didn't like Cardin, she wouldn't let him die to a Grimm. She was a Huntress in training, after all. As she moved further away from the two boys, Ruby and Weiss arrived to the area and saw Jaune and Cardin both on the ground, Cardin was holding his bleeding shoulder and panting from exhaustion as he looked over to the girls and he pointed to the side as he said "She went that way, it's a large Ursa Major."

He then hissed in pain holding his shoulder as Weiss and Ruby both looked over towards where Pyrrha went and Ruby took off with her Semblance launching forward in a burst of petals. Coming upon the area Pyrrha was holding her own against the bear Grimm as Ruby let out a battle cry as she swung her scythe towards the Grimm's throat as it cut deeply before she swung around and landed next to Pyrrha. Mech-shifting the large scythe into its rifle form, the two gunners hailed bullets at the beast. Before the Grimm fell it was impaled by a large spike of ice from the appearance of Weiss as she sighed saying "Are you both okay?"

"Yeah, we're good, bestie!" Ruby smiled before Pyrrha took off past Weiss, back to where Cardin and Jaune were but she was then greeted by the movement in the brush. Bringing up her rifle, she aimed and found herself aiming at Professor Goodwitch and Nurse Vess, who quickly rushed over to Cardin who was the one in more danger. Noting Jaune's unconsciousness, Liliana focused on her job as she kneeled next to Cardin looking over his bloody left arm and badly burned right hand saying, "This is going to hurt."

He grunted and nodded as Liliana took hold of the wound, with his Aura shattered it would take some time, and the pale look to his face told her he was suffering blood loss. Holding the bloody limb her dark violet Aura came to life as he groaned in pain as her fingers slowly moved the flesh like clay, her Semblance was macabre Flesh Sculpting. With her ability to move tissue and promote the production of new tissue she moved the skin, thinning it a bit, but it was a good way to close grievous wounds and seal broken blood vessels to stop the bleeding. Once she was done, Cardin was unconscious as well. She then slowly lifted the large boy and called for Nora's help and the expression from the younger girl was that of annoyance at the boy but she did as asked and helped move Cardin back as Goodwitch picked up Jaune as she looked at Pyrrha saying "What happened?"

On the way back, Pyrrha told everything she knew but only team CRDL and Jaune would know exactly what happened. The ride was tense as Teams RWBY and (J)NPR were glaring down (C)RDL who kept to themselves, and Goodwitch was ready to roll out punishment only to be held back by a cold-looking Liliana, a sight few ever saw as she was always pleasant and a happy face. Once back at Beacon, a still unconscious Jaune and a now awake but dazed Cardin were taken to the infirmary by Liliana as the three teams were taken to Ozpin's tower.

Sitting at his desk, Ozpin took a sip of his hot chocolate and looked over as the elevator opened revealing the overstuffed box of people as Goodwitch simply said, "Stand there and quietly."

None of them said a word so as to not incur her wrath, the three teams standing with Team RWBY in the middle and Ren and Nora keeping a very livid Pyrrha as far away from the remaining members of team (C)RDL as possible. Ozpin looked over the situation before saying, "So I assume the situation between Teams JNPR and CRDL has come to a head?"

He had whispered to Glynda who nodded before saying, "Now I have heard the side of Team JNPR save for Jaune and Team RWBY. Team CRDL, what happened?"

The three boys seemed to fidget and become nervous as they were under the scrutiny of the headmaster and vice headmistress before Ozpin nodded saying, "Alright how about we all calm down. I realize that two team leaders are currently in the infirmary. Instead of dragging this out longer than needed, I would like you all to return to your dorms and wait until Jaune and Cardin are both awake and in more… available situations. Understood."

It was clear Pyrrha didn't like this and wanted to hurt Team CRDL, but she kept herself contained for now. Team (C)RDL seemed relieved as Team RWBY just seemed a bit curious about the situation before Goodwitch said "Go on, you have heard the headmaster. I will retrieve you when you are needed next."

The annoyance but exhaustion was clear in the blonde woman's voice as the teams slowly left. Teams RWBY and (J)NPR pulled away from (C)RDL quickly as they all went to their respective dorms. Once there Pyrrha finally snapped and slammed her fist into the wall crying out before Ren said, "All we can do now is wait for what the headmaster says is the verdict, Pyrrha."

"Cardin and his team don't deserve to be here. They are not Huntsmen… Jaune…" feeling herself almost giving up his secret, she quieted herself and sat down on her bed before Nora came up behind her and hugged her saying "Jaune-Jaune will be fine Pyrrha, he's our leader. He'll wake up soon, and we can all have pancakes together. Right, Ren?"

The bright smile of his childhood friend couldn't help but be infectious as Ren allowed a small smile before saying, "She's right, he may not be the best fighter, but he is strong in character. He can make it."

"Yeah… yeah he is." Pyrrha smiled at them before Ren continued saying "Let's at least get some studying done while we wait to hear from professor Goodwitch and the Headmaster."

-Infirmary-

Liliana was finishing applying healing Dust compounds to Cardin's wounds and giving him a transfusion of Aura after some anesthetic as she examined his strangely slowly healing hand. The compounds and his Aura were acting as if it didn't exist. Or rather like they were slowly accepting it as it is now as the boils and redness slowly began to fade back into proper flesh tones. But not before a faint layer of greyish Dust fell down to the bed around his hand. Taking it up Liliana examined it and couldn't shake a feeling that it would be good.

Turning her attention to the blond boy, she examined him after removing his armor and folding up his clothing to have a proper examination. Everything was fine. Not a hair out of place, but what caught her attention was his Aura… It had changed. It felt strangely similar to her own. She then made a call to Ajani who arrived shortly after saying "Hello Liliana, how may I be of service?"

"Your magic is specialized in the soul Ajani, I'd like you to examine this boy, I believe you have spoken about him. His name is Jaune Arc." Ajani raised his good eyebrow saying, "Yes I know him, what happened to Student Arc?"

Instead of saying anything Liliana guided the large Faunus to Jaune's bed where Ajani looked a bit concerned before saying "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but from what I heard and have been able to understand, Jaune has been having issues with Team CRDL and a confrontation happened today in the Forever Fall Forest. I'd just finished healing Cardin," she then gestured to the other cot. Ajani looked at her saying, "Something was odd about his wounds wasn't there."

Nodding she said, "His right hand appeared as if it was exposed to aether."

That got the large man's attention as he said "How?!"

"I'm not sure. But onto why I asked you here." She looked down to the sleeping blond as Ajani nodded and held out his hands. His eyes glowed brightly as golden energy gently rose from the corners of his eyes as his palms glowed a similar color as a mist slowly descended towards Jaune. As it made contact the boys Aura reacted and so did something else. A bright burning light that Ajani recognized easily as he canceled his spell as he gazed at the blond boy in surprise as he said, "Student Arc has a Spark."

That got Liliana's attention as she stared at the boy, the planeswalker, as she said, "But he didn't shift planes…"

The former Leonin said "No Student Arc did not, but he has an ignited spark. I will tell Friend Ozpin, until he wakes up and explains what Student Arc saw. All we can do is think over what we just learned."

Liliana nodded before letting Ajani leave to inform Ozpin as the necromancer held back and sighed looking over the blond who had yet to move or react to anything. At least he was alive, noting the time she saw it was getting late and decided to finish up paperwork on these two cases before turning in.

* * *

**Well then, how do you all like that? I realize after the introduction of the main eight characters I have stuck fairly close to canon. Well fear not, the real fun begins :)**

**For those that might want a proper visual of the symbol for Tezzeret's logo, its the symbol for his duel deck Elspeth vs Tezzeret, how did i do describing it?**

**As always I hope you all enjoy this so far and how it is progressing, now on to the important thing. Jaune's first planeswalk. I currently have nothing set in stone, but thats where I would like your input. where do you want to send our Newest planeswalker? the options are Theros, Innistrad, Ravnica, Eldraine, or Bant. I have ideas for each of those five planes, so this is my first "Poll" just send me your vote via PM or Review, lets see how mean you all want to be to our pour boy.**

**Now Review Shoutouts**

**The Baz: Geeze, you just want to watch Remnant crumble beneath them dont you. Just yikes lol. although maybe hmm... no I shouldn't torture those poor people anymore then I already am... or maybe I will... hmmm, food for thought.**

**Anyway, until next time, This Celt is out.**


	9. Chapter 9 From Relief to Horror

**Hey all, welcome to the next entry of insanity to this Fanfiction. Let's see how Jaune reacts to everything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Magic: the Gathering. RWBY is property of Rooster teeth and the beautiful mind of Monty Oum (RIP), MtG is property of Wizards of the Coast**

**Beta Reader: I am the Queen of Geeks**

* * *

Void. Chaos. A swirling mass of energy and stuff that can't be described. It was so much but only for a brief second. Jaune had gazed into what he could only call a swirling abyss of energy and raw stuff… it was unlike anything he had seen before and it drained him. He didn't know how long he had been staring into that eternal void, yet it wasn't empty, it was brimming with energy. He couldn't make any sense of it.

Then suddenly something moved to gaze at him. He didn't understand what it was, he didn't want to, he couldn't even understand how he knew something gazed at him. It was just a feeling deep inside his soul, something else was there in that violent churning abyss of stuff. He couldn't help but almost feel lost before a sudden feeling of solid matter all around him, he gasped and shot up panting and covered in sweat. Gripping the sheets that covered him, the blond boy looked around and saw he was back at Beacon's infirmary… but how?

Thinking over everything from yesterday he gripped his head in pain groaning as he couldn't remember much after throwing a jar of sap at Cardin, before he heard a voice he dreaded say, "Please quit groaning and moaning. You are making it hard to sleep."

Looking over, Jaune saw Cardin looking over at him, the same angry look he almost always had but now he seemed to be a bit subdued if the bandages over his chest and shoulders said anything, "S-sorry."

"Just get some rest, Nurse Vess will be back soon." He continued to glare at the blond before flexing his still irritated hand before the door opened. As it did it revealed the black-haired necromancer who looked over the two before smiling saying "Good, you're awake. You gave us quite the scare there, Jaune."

Cardin simply huffed while Liliana walked over and began to look into Jaune's eyes as he asked, "What happened?"

"You two were attacked by an Ursa. Pyrrha, along with Weiss and Ruby, killed it after it single-handedly took you both out. At least that's what we have been able to understand. Now that you are awake, the headmaster will wish to speak with you both about what happened. But first, I'm sure you're both hungry, so I'll go get you some food." With a kind smile, Liliana walked out of the infirmary leaving the two boys alone.

Cardin turned back over and lifted the sheets over his shoulders as Jaune took a slow steadying breath as he looked at the clock and saw it was almost noon of the next day most likely. As he laid his head down, Jaune couldn't bring himself to close his eyes in fear of seeing that abyss again, so he simply laid there staring up at the ceiling. After a moment, Liliana returned with a tray and a red-headed guest following with another as she smiled brightly as Liliana walked over to Cardin saying, "Seems you have a visitor, Jaune."

He couldn't help but smile as Pyrrha set the food down next to him before wrapping him in a tight hug saying, "Don't scare me like that again!"

He cringed lightly before smiling and nodding saying, "Alright alright, I promise. An Arc never goes back on his word."

Smiling at the promise, she then glared over at Cardin who was turned away and eating as she took a breath. She refocused her attention on Jaune and said, "How do you feel?"

"Heh. Like I could eat a horse." His stomach then confirmed it as it let out a low grumble as Pyrrha nodded and handed him his tray as she sent out a text. Once he was finished the door slammed open revealing a smiling Nora who launched herself across the room shouting, "GOOD MORNING, FEARLESS LEADER!"

Before she could reach her target and possibly injure him further, she was slammed into the ground a foot away from the bed as Liliana held out her wand with a purple gravity crystal glowing at the tip saying, "Please don't tackle people in the infirmary, Miss Valkyrie."

"Yesh, ma'am." Said a muffled Nora as Liliana smiled and released the berserker as the rest of Jaune's team and Team RWBY appeared at the door with Ren saying sorry for Nora as the ginger hugged Jaune. Team RWBY all gave him their own congrats on waking, Ruby hugging his side as well with a smile, Weiss with a dismissive backhanded comment, Blake simply nodded, and Yang wrapped him in a headlock saying, "Welcome back, Vomit Boy."

He groaned before he began to chat back. After a moment, Liliana began to shoo everyone out of her office saying "Alright you two, the headmaster wants to see you both. So please get dressed and head to his tower. Don't kill each other on the way there, please."

Even if she was by far the nicest staff member her cold look promised swift retribution to anyone that tried to deny her requests. So, the two boys began to change. Cardin moved a bit slow, to keep his hand from being in pain. Eventually they both made their way to the large tower in silence. Cardin didn't acknowledge Jaune and Jaune simply trying to seem small. Once at the top of the tower, the two were greeted by Ozpin and Jace waiting for them as Ozpin smiled saying "Good to see you both in good health now. Come in, take a seat."

The old wizard gestured to the seats in front of his desk and the two team leaders followed his instructions as he continued saying "So, you have both been in the infirmary for a full day recovering. How do you both feel?"

The two boys looked a bit confused while Jace was intently focused on Jaune, probing his mind without making his presence known to investigate what Jaune has experienced. And seeing the hazy memories of the Blind Eternities and the presence. That was unsettling as the mind mage, barely registered what was being said as he began to do what he despised doing. He slowly and subtly erased the memories of the Blind Eternities from Jaune's mind and replaced it with a simple blank unconscious state that would be normal. As he withdrew from the mind of Jaune, Jace caught the tail end of the conversation as Ozpin said, "Hmm, so this incident was the fault of Mr. Winchester and yourself Mr. Arc. Is that correct?"

Both boys nodded as Cardin did so with an angry expression, opposed to being caught rather than apologetic like Jaune. The elderly man then nodded and said "Very well, you have both detention. Jaune Arc for one week, Cardin Winchester for two months."

"What?! How is that fair!?" Cardin shot up before wincing at his hand as Ozpin leveled an even glare. "Because Mr. Arc was the victim of your blackmail and bullying. We are well aware of every facet that occurs within these walls, Mr. Winchester. Think over that before you attempt such nonsense again. And Mr. Arc, you are an honest soul, but you should both know that Beacon is not easily tricked. I hope you both use the time in detention to reflect over your decisions and finally, Mr. Winchester, tell your team they have the same punishment, and if they request a reason tell them Professor Goodwitch will supply one on the first day of detention."

Both boys nodded as Cardin sat back down as Ozpin then said, "Good. You are both dismissed. I'm sure there is plenty you would like to speak to your teams about."

As he said that, both team leaders nodded before getting up and heading to the elevator as they left the two men alone. Ozpin then looked over to Jace and asked, "What did Jaune see?"

"He saw the place between places, he witnessed the Blind Eternities. But he did not fall through them luckily. I erased the memories. But I can confirm what Ajani told us, he is a planeswalker, his spark is ignited. So, what do we do now?" Jace looked over at the elder planeswalker who turned to gaze out the window saying, "We will watch over him and if he walks, we will help him return and teach him what he needs to know. But only _if_ he does, until such a time as that we treat him as he was before."

Jace nodded in agreement saying, "I'll pass it along to the others."

Ozpin gave him a smile before sipping from his mug as Jace's eyes glowed and flared up bright blue as he sent psychic messages to each planeswalker explaining the situation.

-With Jaune-

He had watched Cardin walk off as soon as the elevator had opened on the ground floor. His team was waiting for the larger boy as Jaune saw his own team waiting as Pyrrha rushed up saying, "So what happened?"

"Well, I have detention for a week… and I'm sorry you guys, I am sorry for worrying you as much as I did. And here, I want to tell you guys the truth but in our room." They all looked at him worried but kept it hidden under relief that it was not anything terrible as they saw Team CRDL all fuming and almost crying.

Back in their dorm room, Jaune sat down on his bed as his friends sat on Pyrrha's bed as the redhead spoke first saying "So Jaune where do you want to begin?"

Jaune took a long slow breath before saying "I'm sorry you guys. I am sorry for being such a terrible leader this past month and a half. And I want to tell you guys why. Pyrrha already knows… I cheated my way into Beacon."

As he said that, he didn't look up and continued saying, "I found some fake transcripts and got myself here with no training at all. I understand if that upsets you all… You each earned your place here, so if you want to request a new team, I will understand."

As he kept his head down, he heard shuffling and shut his eyes as if ready for an impact before two soft yet strong arms wrapped around him. He opened his eyes and he saw turquoise ones looking back. A moment later, the smiling Nora head butted him hard causing Jaune to real back groaning as she said, "You big dummy, as if we could be on any team besides yours. You are _our_ leader!"

She smiled at him as she was still kneeling in front of his bed as Ren rolled his eyes saying "It's very true Jaune. Sure, you snuck in and it's a little annoying you thought you could slide in without any training. But that doesn't mean we can't fix that. You can't get rid of Nora and I so easily."

Pyrrha walked over and wrapped her in a hug saying "They're both right, Jaune. You are still here without any training and you have made it this far! That speaks volumes of your potential, so we won't give up on you if you won't give up on us."

With each statement Jaune couldn't help but smile as he rubbed his nose before saying "Thank you guys. So much. Seriously"

Nora then jumped up saying, "Okay, let's celebrate the official return of the best team in Beacon!"

Jaune couldn't help but laugh as Ren was quickly dragged away to the kitchen. Pyrrha stood next to Jaune and started, "Um… Pyrrha. I know I rejected your offer before, but I could use some help with training… do you think you could help me?"

She smiled at him before saying, "Of course Jaune. Come on let's go and make sure Nora doesn't take all the syrup again."

Jaune quickly followed his partner out to the communal kitchens with a smile. The small party of pancakes and syrup was soon joined by Team RWBY with the enjoyment of all. Over the course of the next couple weeks, Jaune had owned up and told Team RWBY the truth as well, receiving some annoyance and a cold shoulder from Weiss for a week, Blake simply kept acting as she did quiet and reserved but gave him some respecting looks, Yang was a little miffed but promised to take it out and test him the next time they spared in class, while Ruby simply told him with a smile, "You are still you, Jaune, and that's what matters."

Throughout the couple of weeks Jaune received training and tutoring from Pyrrha, Ren, and surprisingly Blake from time to time. Throughout it all, he showed remarkable increase in ability. It was during one of the combat classes near the end of the second week since the Cardin incident when Ms. Goodwitch called Jaune and Yang down to the arena. Many whispers such as, "this will be boring," "Yang is the obvious winner," and "ten Lien on Arc lasting for thirty seconds or less," began to fill the stadium. Jaune heard some of them and began to sink before Pyrrha smiled and put a hand on his shoulder and told him, "You'll do fine."

Taking a breath, he nodded with a smile as he got up to meet Yang's eyes that gave him a challenge which he simply nodded with a smile before he moved to the locker rooms. Once back on the arena, Glynda held up her crop to quiet everyone as Jaune stood with his sword aimed over his shield in a defensive stance while Yang readied herself raising her arms as Glynda shouted, "Both combatants ready?!"

Both students simply nodded and then she called out "begin!"

And with that, Yang launched forward at Jaune but he didn't flinch. He stood his ground and lifted his shield to protect himself from Yang's right hook. Tilting his shield minorly, he deflected the massive force behind his fellow blonde's fist, causing her wild charge to throw herself to the side. Jaune then took advantage of it and he turned his body and slammed his sword into her side. Making a solid hit on Yang, Jaune then jumped back and returned to his ready stance. As Yang felt the blade bite into her Aura covered side, she grit her teeth before glaring at the boy as she got up and held up her fists before moving back in to begin a hail of furious blows that Jaune was able to block or deflect better than he ever could of earlier that month.

Glynda was surprised by the improvement Jaune showed compared to a month ago when he last faced Cardin, his defense was a bit more solid and he was more confident. Still not up to par with many other students but quickly getting there. To say many students were surprised would be an understatement, as some just watched shocked while others were mad the weakest student was actually showing he could stand up. Team JNPR and Team RWBY were all impressed with his growth even if several of them were responsible for it.

As the fight continued, Yang was getting more and more pissed. Sure she was landing many blows and taking out bits of Jaune's Aura, but it was only bits, how was she not tearing through his Aura?! She understood he had a lot, but this was insane.

Jaune, on the other hand, continued to try and hold his defense and try to counter when he could only to take a step back as Yang took those open moments better with her greater speed. In the heat of the fight, Jaune could feel a strange surge of power. His eyes began to glow a certain gold for a second as one particular strike hit Yang hard, taking a good bit of Aura. She retaliated harder as she got past his shield with a hard left hook and punched Jaune in the jaw, sending his Aura into the red while she was just above the yellow.

Both students were panting as the buzzer went off as Glynda called out, "Yang Xiao Long is the winner. Well done adapting to your opponent's defense, Miss Xiao Long. But you let your anger blind you to several easily avoidable counters."

As the teacher spoke, Yang took a breather nodding as she walked over and offered her hand to Jaune who accepted it before the teacher focused in on Jaune saying "Mr. Arc, you still have a lot of ground to cover, but your improvement is impressive, well done. But I would suggest you try to capitalize on opportunities presented to you, I noted several openings you could have taken advantage of."

Jaune couldn't help but beam at the small compliment before Yang slammed her palm into his back, knocking him off balance to her amusement. As that happens, Glynda began to project, "Now as you all know, the Vytal Festival is beginning very soon. So students from the other academies will be arriving soon. Be ready to welcome them, and do not slouch on your training. With that class is dismissed."

With that announcement, every student gained an excited look as Jaune smiled seeing his team excited as he went to change. He returned to his friends as they were headed towards the dining hall to eat as Weiss said, "What do you all say to going out to Vale and scouting any new students who arrive early?"

"Do you mean spying on them?" Yang smirked at the white-haired heiress who scoffed, "I mean nothing of the sort, should we be able to gauge their abilities early, I would not say no."

Rolling his eyes, Jaune smiled as he saw his own team thinking it over as Ruby smiled saying, "I say we do it! An outing to Vale for team building!"

Jaune chuckled at Ruby's enthusiasm as they arrived at the cafeteria. They sat down and enjoyed their meal. As they all ate, Jaune could feel eyes on him and noticed Professor Beleran looking directly at him before looking towards his food and Scroll. Shaking off the feeling, Jaune continued to eat and chat with his friends as Jace sent a text to the other planeswalkers. He said : he seems to not remember anything. However I don't know if he realizes it or not but he manifested a small white spell this afternoon, the remnants of the spell can be felt. Jace looked over at Jaune out of the corner of his eyes, wondering if he realizes what he did.

After dinner, everyone went to their dorms to relax for the rest of the night before Pyrrha and Jaune snuck out to their rooftop. Each night, Jaune would go up to meet a different person, Ren for Aura training, Blake for simple studying which she preferred to take him to the library instead of staying outside, and Pyrrha helped him in combat. So tonight, they both met each other there in full combat gear as Pyrrha spoke first saying, "Jaune I am so proud of you and how you did during your spar with Yang."

Her smile was beaming as he sighed and smiled easily in return saying, "Thanks, even if I lost."

"That doesn't matter. Do you have any idea how quickly you've grown in ability?! You did so much better than you could have at the beginning of the semester and we only started this training a few weeks ago. It's truly amazing." She smiled before it turned to a smirk saying, "Alright Jaune, get into position. I agree with Professor Goodwitch's assessment. We should work on your attacks."

He chuckled before getting into his stance as Pyrrha began drilling him on a few swings and began to have him repeat the formation. Stab, cross slash, reverse, repeat. This process of basic strikes continued for a while before Pyrrha then had him stop saying, "Alright Jaune. You know, how about we have a small spar?"

Jaune looked at her sweating a little bit from the continuous repetitions saying "Hah, you sure?"

She simply nodded and said, "Don't worry this isn't supposed to be anything hard, just an easy spar to cool off."

He couldn't help but roll his eyes before getting back into position saying, "Alright, whenever you're ready." Pyrrha smiled as she got into position before saying, "Here I come."

As she said that, she dashed forward swinging Milo in its short sword form towards Jaune. She did it in a very telegraphed way so he could defend easily, which he thankfully did. This continued with Jaune easily defending and delivering counters while Pyrrha kept herself held back just enough to give him a workout without harming him. Eventually she did begin to push herself and sped up incrementally so Jaune could keep up.

During one of their exchanges, neither of them were paying attention to their footing as Jaune decided to try something and charged full tilt with his shield in front of him. Pyrrha couldn't help but internally smirk at this as she met the shield charge to the side deflecting Jaune's charge, directly off the roof. Jaune didn't realize how bad the situation was until he didn't feel any roof under his foot as he fell. Pyrrha's eyes widened in horror as she saw Jaune begin to fall.

Even with a large amount of Aura, they had both been trading blows but even then, a head on collision with the ground from several stories up would kill anyone. Pyrrha rushed to the side and reached to grab at Jaune. Unfortunately, at the speed he was moving beforehand the inertia of his charge threw Jaune off the roof at an accelerated rate causing Pyrrha to just miss his leg as he called out in fear.

The world moved in slow motion for both of them, one moment they were having a friendly spar, Pyrrha was enjoying time with the boy she could easily call her true love and Jaune was having fun with his partner and friend. The next moment Jaune saw he was plummeting towards what would surely be his death. His heart hammered as he heard Pyrrha shriek in absolute horror, loud enough to wake anyone in Beacon, "JAAAAUNE!"

The blond boy felt the air rushing past him as he tried to correct himself in the air but saw the ground approaching far too fast so he gathered every bit of Aura he could in that moment. But doing so... he also began to draw on something else, it felt powerful and full of life, full of possibilities. He took hold of it and prayed to anyone that would listen to not die. As he made that prayer, his Aura collided with the ground throwing up a large dust cloud as a flash erupted from his body at the exact same moment as his Aura gave out but before he made contact with the ground and his world went white.

To Pyrrha, her world just shattered as she stared down at the dust cloud. Then the doors burst open as none other than Cardin Winchester walked out onto the area as his dorm was beneath the small clear roof area as he said, "The hell are you screaming about, Nikos? Hey where is Arc?"

He knew the blond continued to come to this roof for training before he saw Pyrrha get up and dash forward saying, "Hey!"

Pyrrha completely ignored the larger boy as she moved forward at breakneck speeds towards the bottom and in a panic. She searched for her Scroll only to realize that she had left it in the dorm room. With tears streaming down her cheeks, she moved as quickly as she could to the dorm room where she then slammed her fist against the door shouting, "REN! NORA!"

As the loud slams were heard Ren opened the door saying "Pyrrha, what's… what's wrong?"

He quickly focused himself on how distraught his teammate looked as she began to babble saying, "Jaune… Roof… Ground… Spar… Help…"

Ren slowly held her shoulders saying, "Pyrrha, calm down. What happened?"

As he said that, Team RWBY's dorm door opened to reveal an irritated Weiss, who shouted, "Will you all please be quiet!"

The angry heiress then saw Pyrrha who looked back with tears running down her face and in panic before she calmed down saying, "Pyrrha? Are you okay?"

Pyrrha then cried out before saying, "Jaune… He fell."

That sentence made Ren's blood run cold as he then said, "Go. I'll find Nurse Vess. Nora, go with Pyrrha."

Weiss stood there shocked as Pyrrha nodded and took off before Nora followed her with a determined look. Ren met the white-haired girl's eyes which she nodded saying, "Guys, wake up Jaune is in trouble."

Almost half an hour later, Pyrrha, Nora, and the recently arrived Ruby and Weiss were looking around frantically. At least Ruby and Pyrrha were frantic, for the fallen blond. Ren then arrived with Blake and Liliana in tow who had a worried expression. Yang also came with Professor Goodwitch who took command in an instant saying, "What happened?!"

Liliana looked around where they were and saw the collision site. White dirt and grass displaced as she joined Nora and Weiss while listening as Pyrrha was still crying, "Jaune… He fell. We were training and he fell. Please, we can't find his body!"

Liliana looked up at the roof as Glynda looked towards her before saying, "Miss Nikos, please calm down. What do you mean 'he fell'?"

Through sobs, Pyrrha finally collapsed to her knees as she said "Jaune," she sobbed. "And I were training on the roof. We do that often; it was going okay and then…" She then broke down again as she curled in on herself as Glynda could assume what happened before she looked towards the other students saying "Alright, everyone if his body is not here. He may have survived, search in pairs Liliana, stay with Miss Nikos. Partner pairings, we have a missing student. Go."

"Yes, ma'am." Was the response from them as each partner pairing went off as Liliana went to Pyrrha saying, "Pyrrha, tell me exactly what you saw."

Glynda went about looking over the area as Pyrrha continued, "H-he… I watched Jaune fall. He was thrown off with too much force from his charge. We were sparing and I didn't think he would fall. I should have paid more attention. Where is he…"

Liliana slowly wrapped her arm around the distraught girl as she then asked, "Did you see him… land?"

Her voice was trying to be kind, but it was clear this was not a situation that could be made any better as Pyrrha shook her head saying "N-no… I just saw the cloud of dust and a flash. I ran when I saw it…"

She began to cry again as Glynda looked around and grit her teeth thinking about how to tackle this situation and sent out an SOS to the staff with the message. "We have a missing and possibly injured student. Jaune Arc fell from the roof of the first years' dormitory. Body has not been found. All available staff, please come to my location."

She then turned on her location as she knew that many would respond quickly before turning to Pyrrha and Liliana saying "Miss Nikos, I know this is hard to do but I have to ask you, your team and Team RWBY to return to your dorms. I promise that all of Beacon's staff will put in effort to find Mr. Arc."

She looked down at the girl who stopped crying but was just looking around numbly as Glynda gave Liliana a look before the nurse nodded as she helped the red head up and guided her into the dormitory. Glynda then called in for the other teams to return, which unsurprisingly was met by opposition from a worried Ruby, a freaking out Nora, a stoic but worried Ren, and the rest of Team RWBY. They eventually agreed as they saw Nissa, Ajani, and Port coming to the area, letting the teachers begin a search as they spread out Nissa and Ajani both received a message from Liliana that said, "It's a first spark."

* * *

**I kind of feel mean for doing that to Pyrrha, not terribly but I do. So now that this weirdness has happened, we will find out where Jaune ends up when we have, I'm going to say, a total of twenty votes on the location for Jaune's first Spark, I love writing this but I will put a pause to it for this. I will also say twenty votes in total. I have involved some people I know in person about this but there are still several extra votes needed before we continue. **

**Poll Current Results**

**Theros 1**

**Innistrad 2**

**Eldraine 2**

**Bant 0**

**Ravnica 1**

**So there you go we have six votes. I love you all, lets see where our Blonde boy gets thrown.**

**Review Shoutouts**

**Jonny Kissell: Thank you for the compliment, and I will soon, I promise :)**

**The Baz: You really want Remnant to just die don't you. but... food for thought hmmm...**

**reven228: Thank you. There you go, he fell of a building and through luck vanished before he died. heh, now to find out his destination. thank you for the vote, it would definitely give an interesting moment between Jaune and Ajani. I will happily try**

**Eldraine: Thank you for the vote**

**As always you all, thank you for everything, I hope you continue to enjoy. Until next time this Celt is out.**


	10. Chapter 10 Runaways and Revelations

**To begin, Yes the Fic name has changed, I felt the story is going in a much MUCH different way then I originally thought it would so I have decided to give it a New name, one that I feel fits the story much better, Now to gush.**

**Wow, Chapter ten. It didnt hit me in the other fic, but this one it did. I have written ten whole chapters of this, and somehow you all are still here enjpying the insanity that spews through my fingers. I'm floored. Thank you all for continuing to return and read this thing of a brain child of mine. Thank you each for reading this, thinking that this story is worth enough of your time to sit down and read, words cannot express the level of gratitude I have towards each of you here.**

**On a note that I don't enjoy bringing up. I will continue to write and enjoy writing even if I have to goto work at the same time, the lovely part about your job being "Essential", so I hope this story and all of my others can bring you some happiness in this time of insanity.**

**Anyway before I go any deeper down that rabbit hole, let's get to what you all are really here for, shall we.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Magic: the Gathering. RWBY is property of Rooster teeth and the beautiful mind of Monty Oum (RIP), MtG is property of Wizards of the Coast**

**Beta Reader: I am the Queen of Geeks**

* * *

Pyrrha sat in Team JNPR's dorm crying into her hands as the sight of Jaune falling was burned into her eyes. She shook in her bed as it replayed again and nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Looking over, she saw it was Nora with a look of concern saying, "Don't worry, Pyrrha. I'm sure Jaune is fine."

Pyrrha could only shrink in on herself as Ren sat down next to her and the three teammates hugged each other in fear over what may have happened to their team leader while trying to comfort each other.

Team RWBY was in a different situation. An atmosphere of worry was casted over each of them, especially around Ruby who sat on her bed tossing and turning trying to go back to sleep. Even though Weiss was worried about Jaune, she felt more towards her partner. Yang wanted to hug Ruby but she also wanted to punch Jaune for making Ruby so worried. Although Blake had already drifted off, her mind was worried as well. For a new friend who did not have any racist bone in his body and someone she had learned was an avid reader, was hard for her.

The next day was a slow start for both teams with Ren exiting his dorm room first, leaving Nora to watch over a sleeping Pyrrha even though it was almost noon. He heard Team RWBY's door open and he saw Ruby poke her head out. "How is she?" Ruby asked.

"She finally went to sleep around six from exhaustion, I'm going to go and get some food, would you girls like anything?" Ruby smiled at the gesture before Weiss walked out looking as she normally did say, "Thank you Ren, but we are still going to head downtown, just clear our heads after last night."

Ren nodded in understanding before continuing on his path towards and Weiss patted Ruby's shoulder saying, "Come on, Ruby. Let's finish getting ready."

The smaller girl nodded before closing the door as the team finished getting ready for their day. On the Bullhead ride down to the city Ruby asked, "Do you think the teachers will find Jaune?"

"I don't know, Ruby… I hope they do." Yang gave her sister a sympathetic look before looking over her other teammates who both looked somewhat worried but hid it under other emotions. "I just hope whatever he is trying to do, he's found soon," Weiss said, "and understands what kind of effect such lunacy can cause."

Yang couldn't help but mentally agree, if this was some sort of prank he would pay dearly.

The Bullhead landed, and the team made their way into the city as Weiss's face began to brighten seeing the tapestries being hung and all the balloons decorating the streets as she said, "The Vytal Festival. It is amazing."

"You know," Yang said, "I've never seen you smile this much before Weiss. It's weird." Ruby looked towards her partner with a concerned look as Weiss simply rolled her eyes saying "what isn't there to smile about? A festival that commemorates the unity of the world and our different cultures. There will be dances, parades, and a tournament. The amount of planning and logistics of such an event is simply breathtaking."

"Wow Weiss, you really know how to take a good thing and make it boring." Yang said in a teasing tone as she crossed her arms looking at the heiress who turned and glared saying, "Hush you."

"Remind me again why we are spending our Saturday visiting the docks." Yang scrunched her nose as Ruby did the same but pinched hers, "Ugh… they smell like fish."

"Mmm they do…" Blake had a pleased look on her face before blushing lightly as Ruby stared at her confused before Weiss spoke up saying "The students from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. So as a representative of Beacon, I feel it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine Kingdom."

"She wants to spy on them to have an upper hand on them in the tournament." Blake said deadpanned to Yang and Ruby's amusement. Weiss whirled on her heel and glared at the monochrome ninja shouting, "You can't prove that!"

As they continued to walk along the docks, Ruby noticed a police line at a Dust shop. Moving up to the yellow tape she asked, "What happened?"

"Robbery, second Dust shop this week." A police officer said before walking back to his partner taking notes on what happened. Ruby looked over the site with Yang as the elder sister spoke up saying, "That's terrible."

"They didn't take the money again. Who needs that much Dust?"

"I don't know. It's the same thing as the last one, right?"

"That's what I just said. You think the White Fang?"

"I think we don't get paid enough for this bullshit."

"True, coffee after?"

As the conversation turned to mundane topics, Ruby tuned them out as Weiss huffed saying "Ugh the White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates."

"What's your problem?" Blake spoke with a bit of heat as Weiss turned to her with a confused expression. "My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths; they are a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake glared at the white-haired heiress as Weiss lifted an eyebrow in confusion again. "Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of Remnant."

"So, they are very misguided. Besides it doesn't explain why they would want to rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Weiss was about to say something before Ruby interjected. "Blake has a point, Weiss. Besides they never did catch that Torchwick guy from a few months back."

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are scum. Those Faunus only know how to break the law." Weiss continued in her haughty attitude before Blake let out a growl, glaring at her before Yang spoke up saying, "You know that's not necessarily true."

"HEY! Stop that Faunus!" Someone yelled, grabbing the attention of the girls and causing Blake to snap out of her anger before they all moved to the dock railing. As they looked over, they saw the police moving around to one of the stairwells to check out what was going on. Ruby and Blake both noticed a few figures running along the docked ship as one jumped off onto the pier as one of the deckhands yelled."You no good stowaway!"

The figure that jumped off the ship jumped up onto a lamppost and hung from his tail saying "Hey! A no good stowaway would have been caught! I'm a great stowaway."

He spoke with endless confidence and a cocky smile as he peeled a banana and began to snack before looking around and saw the group of girls and the approaching cops. As one of them called out "Hey! Get down here!"

And the monkey Faunus answered very eloquently by tossing his banana peel into the police officer's face before flipping up onto the lamppost laughing and then taking off. Running past Team RWBY he turned for a split second looking at Blake giving her a wink before continuing to run. Yang then gave a smirk before saying "Well Weiss, you wanted to observe the competition, there he goes."

"Quickly we have to observe him!" She and the others then took off after the cops and Faunus. After a short run they quickly turned a corner and Weiss ran straight into someone and fell forward on top of them Weiss groaned as Ruby sprang forward. "Are you okay, Weiss?!"

Getting up and dusting herself off she said, "Yes. Oh, I am so… sorry?"

Looking down towards the person. She was a petite girl with ginger hair and bright green eyes who looked up with a smile and said, "Sal-utations."

"U-um… are you okay?" Yang asked with a bit of confusion. Looking down at herself the girl looked as if she was pondering the question for a moment before saying "I am doing wonderful, thank you for asking."

"Do you want to get up?" The question was met with another pondering expression before the girl nodded, "Yes."

She then pressed her hands by her head before flipping herself up and standing up easily before Weiss looked and saw the cops and Faunus were all gone before the new girl cheerily said "My name is Penny. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby."

"Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" coming from Yang before being elbowed in the side by Blake as she rolled her eyes saying "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Penny smiled with pure cheer as Weiss looked at her deadpan saying "You already said that."

"So, I did." The bright smile never left the odd girl's lips as Weiss then awkwardly said "Well, sorry for running into you."

"Take care, friend." Ruby said as the group began to walk away. Just as the girls turned away, Yang said "That girl was… weird…"

"No matter. Now where did that Faunus bum run off too?" Weiss said before she once again walked into Penny jumping backward as she asked, "What did you call me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't think you heard me." Yang rubbed her head nervously before Penny shook her head, "Not you," she moved through the three and pointed at Ruby, "you"

Her attention focused entirely on Ruby who leaned back as Penny leaned forward saying "M-me? U-um I don't… I don't know what I um…"

"You called me 'friend'. Are we friends?" Ruby couldn't help but look between Penny's excited and wanting expression and her team shaking their heads silently telling to day say no. "Yeah sure…" Ruby said, uncomfortable, "why not, after all a stranger is just a friend… you haven't… met yet."

The girls saw and heard the change in Ruby's voice as she said that phrase, Blake having heard Jaune say it before himself couldn't help but hold her arms pulling in on herself. Penny smiled widely before turning her head to the side curiously saying, "Are you alright, Friend Ruby?"

Ruby then sulked a bit saying "y-yes I am okay, Penny. A friend of ours had an accident recently and we don't know where he went."

Penny looked sad before saying "How can I help?"

Ruby smiled saying "Thank you, Penny, but I think the teachers at Beacon are already helping."

"Oh, are you all from Beacon?" Penny's tone changed like a flip of a switch before Weiss said, "Yes? Why?"

"I am here to fight in the tournament." Her smile was sincere before Weiss lifted an eyebrow saying, "Pardon me but you hardly look the part."

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Yang chuckled at her partner's observation before Weiss retorted saying "It's a combat skirt."

"Yeeah!" Ruby appeared next to her partner before giving the heiress a low five, as what appeared to be a revelation occur in Weiss's mind as she moved up to hold Penny by the shoulders saying "Wait, if you're here for the tournament, do you know that monkey tailed rapscallion?!"

"The who?" Penny tilted her head again like a confused puppy as Weiss pulled up a bad drawing of the monkey Faunus from earlier that looked to be drawn by a toddler saying, "The Faunus degenerate from the boat!"

"Would you stop calling him that! He's not a degenerate, not a rapscallion, He's a person!" Blake was glaring at Weiss with barely hidden fury to which Weiss retorted, "Oh, I'm sorry, should I stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or the lamppost as a lamppost?"

"Stop it!" Blake snarled at the white-haired Huntress in training as she continued saying "Stop what? He obviously broke the law. Give him time, I'm sure he'll join the other Faunus in the White Fang."

"You ignorant little brat!" and with that the monochrome duo went into an argument, one which Ruby and Yang watched them have all the way back to Beacon and into their dorm room which stopped when Ajani saw Blake rush out of the room with a scared expression. The large Faunus teacher walked up to the open room saying, "Students, what happened?"

The large presence of the teacher caused a furious Weiss to pull away and sit on her bed. Ruby told the professor what happened. "Hmm," he said. "It seems that Student Belladonna has secrets, but so does everyone else."

"Secrets?! Professor she all but admitted she is a member of the White Fang! How could you put it off as a small thing!" Weiss jumped from her bed and scowled at the professor still running on the anger from earlier before Ajani's ears flattened ever so slightly before he uncrossed his arms and looked down at the much shorter young woman."Because, Student Schnee," Ajani said, "I have seen my share of evil. I have witnessed things even in your experiences that would cause you to run away in true terror. And I recognize someone trying to run from their past."

The former Leonin's voice started hard and cold causing the girls to shrink under the growing pressure before it all vanished in his last sentence as he said, "Student Schnee you said that Student Belladonna admitted to being a member of the White Fang? Did those words come out of her mouth?"

"W-well… no." Weiss was shaking a little after what she felt emanating from the professor before he nodded saying "Give her a chance, she is your teammate and it's very clear she is scared. Let her explain herself before passing judgement."

With those words the professor turned to leave before saying "And as hard as this next news will be hard to hear, you all need to hear it. Follow."

The girls all looked at each other before following the professor simply across the hall which made Ruby's heart sink further as Ajani knocked on Team JNPR's door. The door opened revealing a dower looking Pyrrha Nikos. Her normally vibrant emerald eyes and lustrous crimson hair were dull and she looked sleep deprived. When she saw Ajani, she brightened a fraction saying "Professor! Did you find Jaune!?"

Her voice was filled with a desperate hope Ajani simply said, "May I enter, Student Nikos?"

Pyrrha's heart sank lower as she silently nodded and opened the door a bit wider as she moved to sit on not her bed, but Jaune's as Ajani and Team RWBY entered and looking around Ajani saw the remainder of Team JNPR as well as he took a breath "The staff has been searching for Student Jaune Arc… with no success, it is believed that he has ran away. Whether or not he will return is up to fate… I am sorry."

That was the last straw for Pyrrha. She looked down and completely broke down and tears ran down her cheeks freely. She simply sat there in silence as Nora hugged Ren, who had a stoic look but was crying and shaking. Ruby was doing the same with Yang. Weiss could feel her anger returning as did Yang each for different reasons as Yang was swearing vengeance against the man that made Ruby cry. Weiss thought: he must have given up. How pathetic after everything we did to help him and him admitting about his transcripts. How utterly useless'

Ajani looked over his students and could feel their negative emotions anger, sadness, confusion, each in multiple shades and condensing before he sent out a small burst of green and white mana to help them all calm, but without giving away that he was doing something he could only do a small bit. He then said, "Again students, I am sorry for having to tell you this. Please, return to your room Team RWBY, I wish to speak with Team JNPR."

"If you can even call them that'' was a whispered comment from Weiss as she left with the sisters close behind.

Once the door was shut to the team's room Ajani faced the three students. "I want you each to know this. He is more than likely alive, what is happening is outside of his control. I give you each my word that we are looking for him in every possible location. If you need to speak, my doors are open, as is Friend Jace's. You will always have an ear to bend. Try to get some rest."

As he said that the large Faunus slowly left the room as he shut the door Pyrrha got up and moved to the bathroom before the shower turned on. Ren continued to hold Nora slowly rubbing her shoulders as she said "Jaune wouldn't run away… He's our fearless leader… he wouldn't run. If he ran... I would break his legs, Ren. He knows that doesn't he. Where could he have gone…"

"I don't know… but we will find him." Ren could feel a cold anger rising in his stomach towards the man he was beginning to think of as a brother. Where did you go… Ren thought, how are you not dead…

While in the shower, Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl, the Goddess of Victory, and every other title the media gave her, was weeping into the shower head as the water ran over her. Her world was shattered. She watched the only person she could ever love fall to what should have been his death… now he ran away? She began to whisper to herself through the sobs "Where are you Jaune… where are you…"

-In the courtyard of Beacon-

Blake stood out in front of the statue with her bow in her hands revealing her black cat ears as a figure stood not far away behind a pillar was Nissa Revane, watching her student reveal her Faunus features. It was no surprise to her, or any of the other Planeswalker teachers… well maybe it will be to Chandra, it was easy to see her bow twitching at certain stimuli and how stiff it looked. She would have gone up to talk to her, but another voice stopped her as a young man with a monkey tail said, "I thought you'd look better without the bow."

Blake then jumped and turned to see the boy from before standing there as he said, "You okay?"

Blake could only shake her head as he continued saying, "Need a place to crash? I'm willing to bet that you're a student here, but I have a small hotel room back in Vale. And based on you being out here and seeming to be a loner brooding, I'm willing to bet there was some team drama that you want to stay away from."

She nodded and began to walk near him and Nissa watched closely, not knowing this boy was disconcerting especially since he was so easily offering a place. But she also noticed the distance he was giving. She then knelt down and pressed a hand to the ground as her eyes flashed a verdant green as the ground around her quietly rumbled before a small elemental came to life from the ground on all fours its hedron like head turned to Nissa who said, "Follow them and be my eyes and ears little one."

The elemental looked towards the two students before giving a rumbling noise in confirmation before beginning to move quietly following them. Nissa smiled before looking at them as well thinking 'what could have happened to make Blake like that.'

Her thought was cut off as Ajani sent out a text 'Informed the students. Keep an eye out for Blake Belladonna, she has run from her team.'

Nissa looked at the forms of the two young adults entering a Bullhead as her eyes flashed for a second showing her sight through the elemental and hiding itself aboard. Releasing the vision, she sent a text to the Planeswalkers 'I have a small elemental following her.'

Ozpin was the one to respond saying: _Keep us informed Miss Revane. Where is she headed?_

'Vale, she left with another Faunus, he appears to be another huntsman in training based on his Aura and body. I will keep a close eye on them.' Nissa looked at the flying Bullhead as she went to the next dock to head to her apartment to get some rest.

The next day went as calmly as could be expected, Team RW(B)Y went into Vale searching for Blake. Team (J)NPR stayed at Beacon, mostly with Ren and Nora trying to cheer up Pyrrha or at least get a reaction. Pyrrha did little more than sleep and lay in Jaune's bed holding his pillow. The day went on for everyone until that evening. Out at the docks Nissa watched through her small elemental as Blake and the Faunus boy were staking out a location. As the dusk fell and night came there was finally something else happening as Nissa watched a Bullhead come down to the docks and began unloading White Fang soldiers to which she cut the connection and let the elemental fall into nothing as she sent a message to Ozpin: _They are at the docks and so are White fang agents. I am moving to their location to offer support_.

Ozpin responded to Nissa saying: _Stay safe. Remember you are a Huntress not an Animist here Nissa, you must act like that. No major magic unless you deem the situation dire enough. I'll send Ajani to assist._

Nissa didn't respond but she was quickly in her own battle attire, green leather bodice, with brown leather pants, a green half skirt that trailed down to the back of her knees, and knee length boots, with a deep green muffler cloak that had attached sleeved while her hands were covered in brown leather gloves before she took her staff and took off. Moving through the streets of Vale had become easy over the years, as her boots clicked against the cement sidewalks, she weaved her way through the late night crowd.

Arriving at the Docks she could hear gunfire and saw three more Bullheads coming, as she moved into the area seeing the Faunus boy being threatened by Torchwick and Blake looking at them with fear as she heard a "HEY!"

Looking towards the voice the elf saw Ruby Rose with her scythe deployed and another ginger girl as she moved in as Roman asked snidely "Oh, hello, Red, isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Yes Mr. Torchwick it is, now." She drew her rapier from her staff as she glared at the thief who turned at her voice as she leveled her blade at him "Let me take these children back to school."

"Ms. Revane!" Ruby called as Nissa could feel the vibrations from the multiple fang grunts that dropped from the arriving Bullheads, coming up from behind her as she spun on her heel and began to slash and slice apart the group. Roman couldn't help but growl thinking: Great, a Huntress.'

Sun noticed the distraction and took it by launching himself up and spinning his legs up to kick Torchwick in the face, sending the thief off balance. Nissa moved through the grunts with ease as they had ferocity but nothing like her people

Her blade flashed through the grunts taking out the large group before refocusing on the thief as Ruby began to fire at one of the Bullheads as the ginger jumped down and joined the fray as well.

As Nissa fought her way through White Fang she saw Blake had joined in fighting Roman who appeared to be overwhelmed by the assault of what she could describe as "gun-chucks" and Blakes own dual blades before she saw a machine jump down from one of the remaining Bullheads. Nissa's eyes widened, recognizing surging through the mech, it was a Kaladesh Golem standing at least eight feet made of flowing metallic curves and designs with one large glowing gauntlet like hand on one arm and the other side split into two smaller arms holding blades. She then dashed forward from the final unconscious grunt saying, "Everyone run!"

The students stared at the automaton as it began to spark to life again with its smooth face turning towards them and launching forward, the massive construct struck the Faunus boy with its large gauntlet slamming him into one of the shipping containers as Blake lifted her blades up in defense as the twin daggers screeched across her blades. Roman gave a laugh as he ran back saying "I hope you enjoy playing with my little friend here, unfortunately I have to go."

The boss is going to hate me for using that, Torchwick thought as he boarded the Bullhead that transported the pummeler as the boss called it.

Back in the battleground Nissa reconnected her blade into its staff form and slammed the bottom into the ground casting a small spell to tangle the legs of the construct, as vines sprouted from the ground and wrapped and twisted around the legs of the machine immobilizing it. As that happened one of the daggers came around and slashed at Blake who used her Semblance to escape and pull back saying "Ms. Revane what are you doing here?"

"I believe I should be asking _you _that, Ms. Belladonna. But not right now, we need to take care of this thing first." Blake shied away for a moment before seeing Sun fall out of the dent, he was slammed into saying "Ow."

"Sun!" Blake called out as he waved before running up as Nissa held the spell to keep the construct held in place for as long as possible as the four students converged on her as Ruby said, "What is that thing Ms. Revane."

"I don't know Ms. Rose but it wishes us harm, so we need to take care of it. You two I am unsure who you are, but you both have training. Miss go with Ms. Belladonna and strike at its joints. Ms. Rose keep a distance and shoot that sphere that appears to be powering it. And you young man, will help me try to do as much damage as we can." They each nodded at their tasks as Ruby took off and used her Semblance to travel up several shipping containers and began to provide cover fire. Blake and Penny moved around as the Pummeler broke free from the vines. The two swordswomen began to strike out at the joints while using their speed to avoid the devastating punches and flurry of blades. Nissa looked at Sun and nodded as the two dashed in as Nissa enchanted her staff to increase its blows as the two staff wielders began to bludgeon the metal monstrosity. The Pummeler began to slow down as the combined efforts of the five hunters began to wear on it, before it jumped launching itself back as it reared its gauntlet up as the vessel began to glow. The students believing it to be some sort of dust infusion, Nissa however saw the terrifying truth as the vessel was glowing with Aether energy; it truly was something made by a Kaladesh inhabitant. Nissa moved quickly getting in front of the students as she said, "Stay back!"

She began to channel her aura and mana into a spell as her eyes glowed and her tattoos began to do the same, she slammed her staff down into the ground as the students watched in awe as Nissa used her Semblance— Herbamancy. Large vines and roots began to crack the concrete and gather in front of the elf as the Pummeler launched forward and slammed into the now created wall of vines as she yelled out in exertion as the vines fell forward wrapping around the Pummeler as it began to slice at the vines Nissa called out, "End it!"

She had collapsed sweating profusely as the Sun broke his stupor first and broke his staff down and jumped up beginning to unload shot after shot from his gun-chucks into the metal monster as it made its way through the vines. The shots broke the others free as Ruby began to pierce the small gaps of the vines and metal hitting internals with her large caliber rounds causing the Pummeler's body to crack and spark. As that was happening Penny gathered her swords together in a circle formation as energy gathered in the middle like a huge cannon as Sun jumped out of the way. A moment later Penny punched her arms forward letting loose a beam of green energy that slammed into the Automaton that tried to move but tendrils of vines held it there before they were burned away along with the upper portion of the machine melted into slag. As the battle closed the group all took a collective breath to calm down as sirens were heard approaching. Nissa slowly stood up with the help of Ruby who appeared next to the teacher in a flurry of petals and a smile, one the older woman returned in kind.

The next hour was spent with police questioning the group as Ajani joined the group shortly after the police arrived, Penny disappeared around the same time. The questions were all held easily as Nissa gave an excuse of them all being on a small late-night exercise that turned into the situation that was found. Being released was easy as the two teachers led the three students away, as they moved through the streets Weiss and Yang joined the procession at the Bullhead docks with Weiss moving in quickly towards Blake. Ajani and Nissa stepped back watching the exchange as Weiss forgave Blake on the condition that she go to her teammates in case of something this big to happen again. Nissa smiled at the heart-warming scene as Ruby cheered saying "Yay, Team RWBY is back together again!"

"And Team RWBY will stay together in detention" The statement coming from a newly arrived Glynda Goodwitch who glared at the students riding crop in hand was enough for Ruby to cower behind Weiss to Nissa's amusement.

* * *

**Again I am floored with how many people are still enjoying this Fic and all the votes, wow. speaking of, you all get this chapter to vote again, instead of twenty votes. I will give it till the end of next week to end the voting, I have "Closed" the poll to people I know Irl so its up to you guys now to decide Jaune's fate. **

**Current Poll Results**

**Theros 3**

**Innistrad 6**

**Eldraine 9**

**Bant 1**

**Ravnica 4**

**Zendikar 4**

**Dominaria 1**

**Total votes 28**

**yeah so I love the number of votes so quickly, but I have one more non-Jaune Remnant chapter so lets see who really wins.**

**Review Shoutouts**

**Firetrail: You have a beautiful mind and your vote has been taken. I looked up the plane and none of the Gatewatch have been to Eldraine and the only person they know that has been would be Garruk. I love the idea and may end up using it or atleast something similar if Eldraine wins thank you.**

**The Baz: Lol, it would be interesting to see Jaune interact with the crazy Lithomancer. and as for the Eldrazi, there wouldnt be many left on Zendikar. the titans are dead (On that plane). **

**reven228: Another beautiful mind among us. I completely agree that with Lore it would be interesting to stick Jaune into the world of Theros and run across a ressurected Elspeth and have the connection with Ajani. As for colors, yes currently he is Mono white, but dependent on where he is sent and how I develop this craziness will impact what other colors he gains, if any. thank you for the faith.**

**Dragonbluejay1: Your vote has been tallied my good friend.**

**GenShepard: Very good point, and he may. As for the situation, I would argue that based on everything Eldraine doesnt have nearly as much of an issue with mindless monsters trying to destroy all of humanity at every turn as Remnant does, Eldraine definetly had its troubles with anarchistic fae and maddened Apex predator planeswalkers though. Thank you.**

**DiamondGamer079: Thank you for the votes. I count each DIFFERENT vote. **

**zince: First thank you for the concern, and know that even if I were to come down with the Covid-19 (Which I haven't "Knock on wood") I will continue to write and enjoy this. I like your reasoning for Zendikar but Innistrad will be your vote, very well. and Sorin would have a time lol, Arlinn would as well, plus its actually Innistrad that Jaune would have to worry about his mind being warped by Emrakul, she is imprisoned in the moon. anyway again thank you for your concern, and it definitely found me :)**

**Until next time all, stay safe, stay healthy. Until next time, this Celt is out.**


	11. Chapter 11 For Three Months

**I hope everyone is doing well and is keeping healthy during these times. and to those that have Covid-19, best of luck you have my wishes to get better.**

**anyway before we all begin to cry and get emotional... Let's let the characters get emotional lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Magic: The Gathering. RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth and the amazing mind of Monty Oum (RIP), MtG is property of Wizards of the Coast.**

**Beta Reader: I am The Queen of Geeks**

* * *

-Beacon Academy Air Docks-

The Bullhead arrived at Beacon and as the large group departed, Glynda quickly pointed towards the dorms. "Off with all of you," Glynda started. "Not you, Mr. Wukong." Her tone was firm and gave the monkey Faunus no room for escape as Ajani's large hand gripped his shoulder and the girls quickly ran off towards their dorms. Glynda then took Sun by the arm and guided him to the main building to give him a lecture about proper channels of transportation.

Ajani couldn't help but let out a small chuckle watching everything happen before noticing Nissa trying to hold herself up. He saw her and slipped his hands around her shoulders. "Friend Nissa, are you alright?"

"Heh," Nissa chuckled. "Only a little drained. I was forced to use quite a bit of mana tonight, a good night's sleep and I will be alright. Thank you, Ajani." The elf looked up towards the former Leonin who gave her a smile before helping her towards the teacher's lounge area. "What exactly happened." Ajani asked. "I saw the remnants of a machine. What was that?"

Nissa pushed the door open as they walked into one of the rooms and sat down on the couch. "It was a Kaladesh Electrostatic Pummeler, or at least it looked like one. It was upgraded." It was clear Nissa was tired as she slowly laid down on her place as Ajani nodded and said, "I'll tell Friend Ozpin. Friend Jace should be returning from his venture in a few days." Nissa simply nodded as she slowly slid down and fell asleep. Ajani then covered the elf with a blanket before heading off to Ozpin's office.

In rare form Ajani found the ancient wizard with his head on his desk taking deep breaths indicating he was asleep. The former Leonin couldn't help but bring up his Scroll and took a picture of the sleeping Ozpin who appeared to be laying on top of some paperwork. Perhaps Friend Glynda would enjoy seeing this, he thought. Might help her get some well-earned vacation days. Ajani then chuckled and put his Scroll away with the mischief done.

Ajani knocked on the glass desk and Ozpin sprung up looking around before Ajani's chuckles reached his ears where the silver haired man sighed and rubbed his face before adjusting his glasses. "Mmm, ahem… Ajani. What do I owe this visit so late?"

"I've just come to report my side of what happened tonight." Despite having just woke up, Ozpin was clear and alert as he focused on the Faunus man and gestured for him to continue. "I arrived after the conflict had completed and the police arrived. Student Blake Belladonna and Student Ruby Rose appeared to run across some nefarious theft attempt at the docks. And based upon the wreckage I saw there was quite the fight. And based on what Friend Nissa told me, there was something that should not have been there. An automaton from Kaladesh."

Ozpin's eyebrow arched in question. Ajani shrugged and continued, "I'm not sure but I did see the police moving some molten slag pile into a holding area. But Friend Nissa will be able to tell you more tomorrow. She is currently resting in one of the teacher lounges. She apparently had to use magic to defend the students."

"Well then we will have to ask them what they saw, particularly Miss Belladonna. Do you wish to be there for the debriefing?" Ozpin offered as he was aware of the Leonin's relationship with her parents. However, he shook his head saying, "No, I will approach her at a later date. Perhaps once we find Student Jaune."

That caused Ozpin's mood to sour. Jaune Arc was a planeswalker now and he crossed his fingers in front of him to say, "I believe that would be best. And as soon as we discover where he is, we will need to bring him in and explain how dangerous such knowledge is."

Ajani took a breath before saying "I do not like having to hide the truth, Friend Ozpin."

"Honestly neither do I, but it is necessary to keep people safe and calm." Ozpin then looked at Ajani and continued, "For now go and get some rest. We all need it. And please do delete that photo."

Ajani couldn't help but chuckle as he left the office and went on his way to his apartment back in Vale. For the next month things seemed to move as normal, classes, spars, food, chatting. But that was for everyone not in Team (J)NPR. The rumors of Jaune's disappearance spread quickly. Some were surprised, others questioning why, but the thing that was most common was comments to Pyrrha, "I'm sorry about your partner", "he didn't deserve you as a partner", or- the one that got the largest reaction out of the now silent girl, "Do you want me to be your new partner?"

Pyrrha was a kind person and outside the ring she was almost demure but comments like that actually made her mad and one guy was unlucky enough to find her fist slamming into his nose. That was within the first two weeks giving Pyrrha her first detention due to unnecessary violence. After three week, Pyrrha was finally called to have another sparring match. The results had everyone floored. Her opponent was a visiting student from Mistral named Ashley Rivers that used a twin pistol/dagger combo.

The fight began with Pyrrha holding Ashley in an easy lead then the visitor suddenly began to win. Pyrrha was put on the defensive at Rivers' flurry of changing strikes from slashes to shots to stabs, alternating what was coming. Pyrrha began to take hits making some people gasp as they saw "The Invincible Girl's" Aura slowly tick down and the Pyrrha lashed out in anger with a battle cry but made a rookie mistake letting Ashley capitalize on it. Pyrrha forgot to watch where she was standing… and with a kick, Pyrrha was knocked out of the arena as her Aura was dropped to the yellow. Every person in the combat class was stunned silent. Pyrrha Nikos lost a match… to a ring out.

Glynda herself was a little stunned as she announced Ashley the victor, Ashley was staring at the down at Pyrrha while Pyrrha simply stayed on the ground on her knees not wanting to move and accept what just happened. Then as that match ended the class was dismissed, Pyrrha quickly ran out of class followed by her teammates. The two found her in a garden crying as she held herself under the tree she found. Ren approached saying "Pyrrha."

His voice was calm but worried as Pyrrha jumped a bit, her normally spotless make-up streaming down her cheeks showing just how distraught she was. Pyrrha looked up at her teammates wiping her face quickly in her sleeve and clearing her throat saying "R-ren, Nora. Ahem… I'm alright, just needed a moment to calm down."

Her voice was strained and she was trying to sound normal for her teammates, but since Jaune fell… She just hadn't been the same. Her anger has gotten the better of her time and time again only to leave her in a deep depression. Today was the first time it had actually impacted her publicly beyond punching that one asshole. Ren walked up to her and sat down putting his hand on her shoulder and asked, "Are you sure that's all?" He wanted to help but he wasn't a professional, he was used to calming people down thanks to Nora so he tried to stay as calm as he could. Pyrrha looked between the two, Ren sitting next to her as Nora stood there holding her arms nervously and nodded. "Y-yes, that's all, I'm okay. You two don't need to worry."

She gave a smile they both hated. It was the fake smile that she used commonly nowadays. It was empty and a lie to hide behind like when she would be in interviews. Pyrrha slowly stood up and cleared her throat again before Ren handed her a handkerchief which she happily accepted. "Thank you, heh. I must look like a mess. Come on let's go and get some food."

The two watched as Pyrrha wiped her eyes and nose before returning to the immaculate image she had before. Moving through the halls the three made it to the dining hall and upon entering the chatter slowly fell silent as Pyrrha walked. She looked around and found many of the looks she would normally get were different as she moved along and got her food before sitting down as chatter slowly filtered back in. As she began to eat with Team RWBY, Yang slid in nearby as she looked at her team before leaning to say, "So, Pyrrha, how are you doing?"

She tried to be cheery before Pyrrha turned and gave her meaningless smile saying, "I'm doing quite well. Thank you, Yang."

The girls looked over and Ren simply shook his head as Pyrrha noticed and swore, "I promise, everything is okay."

Jace was eating his own food not too far away and listened in and even let his mind wander and saw the darkness of Pyrrha's depression and shook his head. Weiss then spoke up after hitting the table angrily. "No, everything is not okay, Pyrrha! You lost a match! We all understand that you all lost a teammate, but that is no reason for your reputation and your abilities should be damaged by some idiot leaving."

"Weiss." Ruby looked up at her partner before Weiss looked between her team leader then at Pyrrha who let her head hang down. Pyrrha's bangs were hiding her eyes as she pushed her food away saying, "Thank you for your concern, Weiss. I am going to the room."

"See you there, Pyrrha." Nora smiled and waved as Pyrrha wrapped her arms around herself and left the dining hall before Nora glared at Weiss who said "What? It's true."

"Still, that was harsh." Yang added. Even if she agreed with Weiss's sentiment, she knew not to bring such things up around Pyrrha. Weiss simply rolled her eyes. "He didn't deserve to be here in the first place. You all remember what he told us. He found his way here dishonorably."

Blake's ears drooped under her bow. Ruby then spoke up and said, "That's not fair! We were all trying to help him. And besides, Jaune _did_ deserve to be here. He acted like how a Huntsman should."

Weiss held firm saying, "Acting like a Huntsman? No, he didn't. He was deceitful and weak. He had no business even attempting his stupid fantasy trip."

"Are you saying dishonest people shouldn't be allowed to be Huntsmen?" Blake argued, looking at her teammate who looked as if she was about to say something but looked at Blake before she deflated and took a deep breath and sighed. Yang growled and slammed her hands into the table "It still doesn't excuse him from just leaving. Sure, he fell, but where the hell is he? There should have been a body there or in the infirmary but nothing."

"Yang…" Ruby looked at her sister before Ren got up with Nora."Pardon us." Yang gave out an annoyed groan as the two left before Ruby slapped her shoulder before they began to have a small argument.

When Ren walked by Jace. The adult asked, "Could you two bring Pyrrha to my office tomorrow?" Ren stopped with Nora looking down at the man both curious before Nora said "Why?"

"I am the school's psychologist, I haven't seen Pyrrha since the incident. I simply want to talk to her, and you two as well." He gave them an easy smile before Ren nodded in understanding saying, "Thank you, Mr. Beleran. We will be there. What time?"

"Whatever is best, I have no appointments tomorrow." With a nod Ren and Nora left before Jace looked back at Team RWBY who seemed to return to its normal behavior. The planeswalker took a breath and rubbed his temples before finishing his food.

He then made his way out of the dining hall and towards Ozpin's tower, he and the other planeswalkers were called in for a meeting. Arriving at the top of the tower the blue jacketed man looked around and chuckled lightly, "Seems, I'm the late one this time."

Liliana shook her head with an amused smirk saying, "So much for always being punctual, even Chandra arrived before you. _Chandra_!"

The pyromancer was leaning against a pillar with two variations of Fire Dust vials in hand, which she was working to open before she stopped looking at the others, "What? It wouldn't have caused an explosion… a big one anyway."

Ozpin looked at her and sighed before starting, "Anyway, so shall we begin?"

They all looked at the elder walker before Jace then stepped forward, "I have made contact with a few other planeswalkers that we have some friendly relations to. And found nothing. We haven't seen any trace of Jaune in other planes, but the Multiverse is vast."

Ozpin looked at them, each of them giving variations of the same story. Over the past couple of weeks, they had each gone out one at a time and planeswalked away for a day to search as many planes as they could, and contact others in search. The old man thought over everything then said, "He's out there. And coming from Remnant, it will be a shock beyond anything we can understand to his mind and body."

They each nodded understanding how it felt to them when they left this plane to another with proper leylines, was a shock to their bodies. Someone who had no experience with true mana at all would be terrifying to say the least. Ozpin then spoke up again "I hate seeing my students as they are. I heard about the reports of Team (J)NPR. How are they doing?"

Each teacher sighed thinking over the broken team, it wasn't an odd thing for teams to lose members, but it was almost unheard of for first year teams to deal with such a loss so early in their education as Nissa spoke up saying "Miss Nikos has taken it the worst out of them all, Mister Ren appears to keep the team calm, and Miss Valkyrie I have seen trying to bring up their spirits but. Well it's not surprising with how things are going."

Jace then spoke up saying "I saw them a short while ago, Miss Nikos has fallen into depression so I have requested they come to my office tomorrow to talk. Maybe I could help them."

Ozpin nodded saying "Good. You all are doing wonderfully. For now, I think that should be enough for this meeting. Thank you all for agreeing to become staff members here."

They each nodded before leaving, Ajani however stayed behind as the elevator door closed as Ozpin asked,"Yes, Ajani?"

"I think it would be wise to at least tell Team (J)NPR the truth. Tell them that Student Jaune is alive and that he did not abandon them on purpose." Ozpin sighed looking at the tall Leonin before discussing, "We must keep it a secret, especially from them, if Jaune returns we must impose upon him the importance of keeping the Multiverse a secret. Such knowledge would become far too dangerous to the people of this plane. Magic is something that 'died' many millennia ago here. We have enough to worry about with the Grimm and if people were to learn there are infinite worlds beyond our own and that beings can walk between them freely would cause panic. Which is the last thing we need at this time."

Ajani sighed saying "Very well. But I simply wish to say that I feel it is wrong to hide the truth, Friend Ozpin, just as I said just after he sparked. They deserve to know. But I will follow your lead. Have a nice night."

The tall man entered the elevator leaving Ozpin to sip his hot chocolate in silence as he listened to the cogs and gears slowly tick and turn.

-The next day Team JNPR's dorm-

Pyrrha was the first to wake up as usual, but she wished desperately to fall back asleep. She had a wonderful dream. Jaune hadn't fallen, he was with them and they were having fun and thinking over it brought tears to her eyes. She wiped her eyes as she slowly got up and went to the bathroom to shower. As the water ran over her body she let the tears flow allowing the water to carry them away, once done she dressed and opened the bathroom to her teammates as Nora rushed in while Ren was sitting on his bed meditating before saying "Good morning, Pyrrha."

"Good morning, Ren. How did you sleep?" Pyrrha once again had her empty smile on as Ren looked at her sadly before returning to neutral saying "I slept decently. We have an appointment today at eleven."

His gaze was meaningful as she said "Oh? What for?"

"Mr. Beleran asked us to come and talk to him." He explained. "I think it would be good for us." The tension in her shoulders was obvious as she said "Oh really? Well, I hope you and Nora are able to fix whatever issue there is." She tried to leave but Ren stopped her saying, "All of us, Pyrrha."

Her expression didn't change but her shoulders rose a bit before she sank saying through clenched teeth, "Ren, please I am fine."

Speaking that way nothing to dissuade Ren as Nora came out of the bathroom in her uniform and moved in saying "Please, Pyrrha. We need to do this."

Pyrrha looked between her two teammates before sighing saying "Alright…"

Ren nodded as he went to the bathroom as well and Nora went about her morning rituals then getting food.

The day went on as any normal Sunday with studying and relaxation, then at eleven Team (J)NPR found themselves in front of Jace's door. Ren took the moment to reach out and knock only to have the door open as he touched it with the easy smile of Jace Beleran greeting them, "Thank you all for coming."

The expression of Ren was one of surprise before it calmed quickly again as Nora was starry eyed saying "How did you do that! Did you sense our presence!?"

Jace simply chuckled saying "I'll let you figure that one out, Miss Valkyrie."

Nora's expression was questioning and investigative as her mind was going through many situations and even to Jace some of them were surprisingly accurate. As he gestured for them to come in Jace sat in his comfortable chair and said, "Go on and have a seat." The three young Hunters-in-training did as asked. Nora sat on the couch while Ren and Pyrrha took the simple seats. Jace started by asking, "So, how have you all been doing?"

He brought out a small pad as he waited for them each to give their answer before Pyrrha said "What do you actually want to ask, Mr. Beleran?"

Clear agitation and annoyance in her voice, Nora and Ren both looked at her concerned but Jace was well aware of her behavior as he had weaved an enchantment into the room when he, with help of Ozpin, had first made it, made it allow emotions to be shown easier in this room. He nodded saying "Very well, Miss Nikos. I have heard about your recent defeat and how your emotions are becoming more negative. I spoke to each of you just after Jaune fell and subsequently ran away."

That got a reaction as Pyrrha shot up screaming, "HE DIDN'T RUN!"

The anger in Pyrrha's eyes were clear as day and Ren and Nora both jumped a bit at her reaction before she looked genuinely horrified as she sunk down into her chair shaking as Jace simply sat there calmly. He then wrote something down before saying "That is the official story, unfortunately, Miss Nikos. Now, I don't have to ask the next question which would be how are you handling it. And I can tell, poorly. You are all in pain and the loss of a teammate is always hard, whether you will believe me or not, I understand."

Ren gave him a slight untrusting look as Nora turned away to hide her growing tears. Pyrrha glared at him again saying, "No I don't believe you."

"As many people during their time of grief don't. But you all can't dwell on this. You must accept that Jaune is currently gone. I know it is a bitter pill to swallow but you are all Hunters in training. Loss will be a part of your life from here on out. Whether it is sooner or later, we all lose people we wish we couldn't. But it happens and we must move past, never forget, but also keep moving, or else the Grimm will feed off your negative emotions and grow stronger." Jace spoke calmly and firmly at them as Nora and Ren shared a look of concern before having a silent conversation as Pyrrha continued to go between depressed sadness and boiling rage. He then took a moment to sigh saying "I did not ask you all here to hurt you or drag your feelings through the mud, I am here to help and as difficult as it can be the best medicine is often bitter. I would like to see you for other sessions, Pyrrha."

She sunk into herself further before nodding silently before he gazed over each of them saying "Good, now then let's continue."

During the next hour, he went through each of the three talking and giving the best advice he could to help them move on. The three left and Jace could see and sense how they had taken the session, Nora was in deep thought over how she could help her teammate cheer up and return to her normal self, Ren was calm as he was before but he now had a lightness to hem that meant he was already moving on to help, Pyrrha continued to be down on herself as she continued to obsess over it being her fault. Jace closed his door and sighed wishing he could tell them, but he agreed with Ozpin, such knowledge would only lead to danger.

School year continued. Team RWBY continued to be one of the top ranked teams in Beacon while Team (J)NPR slowly dropped to mid-tier. Pyrrha was losing her top placement and with several losses people actually began to tease her with titles like: "The Fallen Goddess" or "The Defeatable Girl'', which only continued to hurt her. She withdrew from her friends but then two months later she opened up again slowly but surely, she was recovering to the delight of her teammates and friends.

It was the second semester with the Vytal Festival in full swing. People from all around Remnant came to Vale to tour, enjoy the sites and share in culture with parades, foods, games, and fashion. But on the darker side of the Festival, Crime continued to go, Dust theft continued, there was a library owner found dead, and other crimes continued undeterred. Nonetheless life moved on. Team (J)NPR enjoyed the library as much as they could with Pyrrha's depression. She smiled and quietly chatted with Team RWBY while they played a game. In another corner of the library Liliana watched them with a smile as Jace came up behind her asking, "How are our best teams doing?"

Liliana jumped and her old scar lines appeared for a brief second at the sudden voice as she glared at the mind mage saying, "You know I hate it when you do that, Jace."

"Heh, I know but your reactions are adorable." Jace smiled at her as he then looked at the teams as she said, "They are doing as well as they can. Pyrrha seems to have made somewhat of a recovery."

"She has, I dismissed her from more sessions last week, so I believe she is doing better." Liliana smiled saying "Good, they deserve happiness. Has there been any word on our missing student?"

Jace's eyes darkened a little as he looked at the necromancer saying "Nothing, none of our allies have heard or seen anything across the planes they have been to."

"What do you mean plane, Mr. Beleran?" the voice of Nora Valkyrie appeared out of nowhere as both planeswalkers jumped at the student's sudden appearance. "What are you two whispering about? And what do you mean missing student? The only one I heard about was… Jaune. You two know something don't you what is it?! Please tell me, we can help if it means Jaune can retuuurnnn…"

As she slowly moved through her multitude of processes and came to the conclusion before her speech slowed and her eyes dulled as she collapsed into the blue mage's arms. Jace looked back at her team as Ren apparently got up asking the rest of them where Nora went.

Liliana glared at Jace saying "What are you going to do?"

The two quietly pulled Nora into the section of stacks saying "I have to erase her memory. She's just unconscious right now."

"Well do it quickly. I'll keep the teams away." She said that as Jace kneeled next to the empty looking Nora and began to weave a simple spell around her as his eyes glowed blue. Liliana stepped out from the aisle and into Pyrrha who jumped saying, "Oh Nurse Vess. How are you doing?"

"O-oh I'm doing well, what about you Pyrrha? And I've told you before, you can call me Liliana." The black mage felt her sweat drop as she tried to block Pyrrha's way as she continued to say, "I know, Nurse Ve… Liliana, heh. Anyway, I'm doing much better now. Thank you. Oh, could you help? I'm looking for my teammate, Nora. Did you see her come this way by any chance?"

"No, unfortunately, I have not seen her. Perhaps she went somewhere else. She has never struck me as the library liking kind." Liliana lied through her teeth as she smiled at Pyrrha hoping Jace would finish quickly as Pyrrha nodded saying "Yes you're right Nur… Liliana, she usually naps while we study. Anyway, thank you for your time, I'll head off and check elsewhere."

With a smile and wave, Pyrrha went off as a blue flash luminated the area for the briefest second as Jace was dragging a now unconscious Nora over to a small lounge area without anyone there. Liliana came over to help him lift the sleeping girl onto a couch as Liliana said, "Will she remember?"

"No, she'll have a nice dream and wake up soon." Jace said with an easy look before walking away with Liliana, unknown to them both Blake came out from a darker corner and watched them walk away. She then rushed over to Nora and checked her, hearing mutter, "Paaancaaakes."

The Faunus watched the event unravel. She had noticed Nora wander off and went to follow to make sure she didn't mess up the library again. Then she watched as Jace's eyes glowed and he began to weave a blue mist around Nora's head after she kept hidden from the two watching them. She saw Ren and waved him over saying "Ren, I found her. She's sleeping."

Ren overtly sighed as he walked over thanking Blake before she returned to her team with a strange look as they all simply enjoyed their time in the library with Sun and a newly introduced Neptune Joining them later. After they all retired to their dorms Blake was still thinking over what she saw and over everything else that had been happening. After a brief intervention by her teammates they decided that they would continue to work to fight the White Fang and Torchwick, smiling Blake looked over her teammates as Ruby excitedly talked with Yang over the plan they would pull off the following night as Weiss noticed Blake's expression sour a little she stepped in saying "I know that the White Fang is still bothering you, but we've decided to help. Is there something else bothering you, Blake?"

Blake looked at the heiress and sighed. "Maybe. Do you remember earlier today when we were looking for Nora?"

"Yes? You found her sleeping. What's weird about that?" Weiss looked at her questioningly before Blake replied, "I saw Mr. Beleran doing something to her before."

The horrified expression that crossed Weiss's face caused Blake to quickly fix her statement and said, "Not like that, just… Do you know what his Semblance is?"

Weiss's expression changed from horrified, to confused, to thinking before saying "I believe it is some sort of confusion type of Semblance, why?"

"I think he is hiding something about his Semblance. I saw him… well, I don't know what I saw but it was strange. It was like he was pushing his Aura into Nora's head and manipulating something. I don't know what it was, but it didn't feel… right. It was like something out of a book." Blake looked at Weiss who had a contemplating look on her as she said "well. I believe the best thing to do is to ask him but, with what you said… why don't we go and talk to Nora after our plan?"

Blake nodded saying "Alright. We should be careful though."

Weiss agreed as the team went on about their planning, excited about the next day.

-Three Months ago, Beacon Dorms-

Jaune was falling and could hear Pyrrha calling out for him as he thought over everything for a second as the panic passed quickly. He felt this was to be his death, how pathetic. He thought. Died from falling off the roof. Jaune Arc the faker. Jaune Arc the unworthy.

His thoughts became darker before he saw the ground approaching faster and felt something inside him as he drew his Aura to the forefront, hardening it as much as he could drawing on every ounce he had. In doing so he felt something else, a light, an energy, a spark of some sort. He mentally took hold of it with every ounce of willpower he had, feeling it had power, whether it would help or not he didn't know. He felt the power wash over his body as his Aura made contact with the ground, and just before his body did the same the Spark ignited into a raging fire of white energy wrapping around him like a cloak as he fell further.

He opened his eyes and they went wide as panic took hold of him again, he was falling through madness and energy. What is this?! He thought. He couldn't help but feel he had seen this place of swirling void before, but he couldn't remember as he saw flashes in the voids.

A large plain of beautiful grass and open space with what looked like a castle with beautiful stained glass as an armored female figure appeared in the flash riding a sword out that looked to have stained glass mixed into the steel of the blade. A sky of billowing white clouds, green plains, and blue sky a lone figure stood one a small hill of grass, a man in armor adorned with so many emblems and marks it was amazing and he stood next to an armored lion. What looked like a temple made of marble like those in the ruins of old Mistral. Statues of massive figures adorning the tops of pillars as a beautiful woman with dark hair and a spear that appeared to drip darkness came into the center of the structure only to look "towards" Jaune. A cityscape of old buildings as far as the eye can see, small figures flying in the sky as untold thousands milled below on the streets before a roar was heard as a true dragon flew across the sky to land on a large tower. Jaune continued to fall his mind racing as he saw world after world in the swirls before he saw one open beneath him a flash of white enveloped him as he finally collided with land knocking the young Huntsman out.

* * *

**So that was the final "interlude" before we get to see where ol' Jauney Boy gets dropped off in. speaking of the Poll!**

**Poll Final results**

**Bant 1 vote**

**Dominaria 1 vote**

**Lorwyn/Shadowmoor 1 vote**

**Ixalan 1 vote**

**Theros 3 votes **

**Zendikar 4 votes**

**Ravnica 5 votes**

**Innistrad 6 votes**

**Eldraine 10 votes (Winner)**

**Eldraine won by a near landslide. I am thankful to each and every person that voted and made their voices heard. Input is always needed for a writer to become better, both positive and negative. So for all of you to vote on this is amazing that you would take the time to do that.**

**Anyway I will take some time and properly plan what happens to our little lost knight in the land of fairy tales and kingdoms.**

**Review Shoutouts**

**brother of kane: Thank you for the suggestion, unfortunately his fate has sent him elsewhere. although you did introduce me to a very interesting plane and it's story, thank you.**

**MegaElite: Im glad you are enjoying it. As for other Planeswalkers... maybe, that is an idea I have thought about but we will simply have to see how the story develops.**

**Firetrail: That is a truly brilliant Idea. I may make reference to that little crazy cookie, I didnt know she was a planeswalker though lol. We will see.**

**zince: Hey you're fine messing up a little bit of lore, people make msitakes lol. I know I do. I definitely agree that the Eldrazi are an interesting breed. I may include them later. and I am, thank you. I hope you are having a good day as well.**

**Darkscythe Drake: Thank you :) I will give yours a read once I watch Evangelion. and thank you for the vote.**

**The Baz: ah yes the sights, and as you can see to the right are the remains of Bala Ged forest now a barren waste and to the left you will have seen the beautiful mountain side if Kozilek hadn't blasted it away. onto the next. that would be hilarious. **

**Guest: Well, now you have and I hope you don't mind me counting it as a vote, gotta give the Dinos some love too right?**

**Anyway everyone, stay healthy, stay safe. Until next time this Celt is out.**


	12. Chapter 12 Falling into a new Place

**Hey all, so again as last time, I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. so who's ready to see what shenanigans Jaune gets up to in Eldraine ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Magic: The Gathering. RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth and the amazing mind of Mounty Oum (RIP), MtG is property of Wizards of the Coast.**

**Beta Reader: I am Queen of Geeks**

* * *

The knights of Ardenvale prided themselves on their adherence to the virtue of loyalty for which their court holds in the highest esteem. Castle Ardenvale stands atop a hill made of white stone and is a symbol of peace and defense in the realm. Within the central tower of the castle is The Circle of Loyalty, an eternally burning ring of silver fire. It is the very symbol of the court of Ardenvale and the final test for any aspirant knight of the court which is also under guard by almost two dozen knights at any time. This day would be carved into the memory of the dozens standing guard over the artifact as a great white flash erupted near the ceiling of the chamber of silver flame and out of the flash a young man then crashed into the floor. Many of the guards drew weapons and moved in. As the knights surrounded the downed figure, they saw the armor, sword and shield in his grip and prepared for any attack, which did not happen. One knight ran off from the side to contact the captain of the guard as the other guards and knights took hold of the unconscious young man. Dragging him up and away the knights brought in extra guards in case anything else occurred. A truly interesting day for the guards of the Circle of Loyalty.

An unknown amount of time passed for Jaune Arc as he slowly recovered. When he woke up, he groaned thinking he had been hit by Nora's hammer then he drug himself up from the stone bed. His mind then focused as he looked around and saw he was in some sort of cell. That woke him completely up, he shot to his feet looking around as he saw dark stone, a steel bar door, and a single window allowing daylight in. The small amount of light let him see his new clothes, ragged threadbare linen shirt, pants, and sandals. He sat down and gripped his head trying to remember what happened. He was sparring with Pyrrha and then he… fell… he fell off the dorms. How was he still alive? But more importantly... where was he? He was then startled as the door was unlocked and two people in white armor chest plates came into the cell and seeing he was awake one of them said "You're awake, come with us."

"W-where am I?" Was Jaune's response as the other guard glared from under their helmet saying, "You do not get to ask questions, prisoner. Come."

With that the more angry guard drew a sword and walked around Jaune who said "O-ok ok I'm coming…"

Walking up to the other guard, he was put into iron shackles with some sort of runes on them. Once the shackles were placed around his wrists, he felt his Aura being sealed as the strange runes glowed. Feeling the weakening and sealing of his Aura, Jaune followed the guards in silence as he looked around seeing other cells, not many with people in them but sporadically there were people, mostly young men who seemed to be in good health but a bit dirty. Once out of the long dimly lit hallway Jaune was pushed into a small office like room with smoother walls of the same stone as there was enough torchlight to give good illumination as the guards locked Jaune's shackles to the table as he said "C-can I please know where I am? I'm a student of Beacon. I didn't do anything wrong…"

The angry guard snarled and smacked the back of Jaune's head saying, "Silence, prisoner."

"Tomen. He is no threat, do not let me find you striking defenseless prisoners again." A stern and commanding voice came from the now open door. Jaune looked over and saw a much more armored individual, splint mail chest plate, armored arms and legs, a white cape over his shoulders, a sword on his hip with a cross guard that ended in circles of golden metal and a large disk of golden looking metal on his stomach, he appeared to be in his late twenties or early thirties, was bald with dark skin, a full black beard and his left eye appeared to be blind. He struck an impressive figure to the young man as the guard now identified as Tomen froze and let his head sink saying, "My apologies, Syr Alin."

Jaune looked at the man as he strode across the room and sat across from Jaune as the young Huntsman in training said "Please sir, where am I? I don't know how I got here or who any of you are. I am a student of Beacon Academy surely you can contact Headmaster Ozpin."

The man, Syr Alin, looked at Jaune critically causing the young man to shrink a bit as he spoke saying "You are in the dungeons beneath Castle Ardenvale, young man. You say you don't know how you arrived, yet I am told you magically appeared within the chamber of the Circle of Loyalty. I do not know any man by the name of Ozpin or what Beacon Academy is. You will now answer my questions, you will then be presented before the high throne and be sentenced for your crime of trespassing and entering the Chamber of the Circle without being invited."

Jaune paled as Syr Alin told him what happened. "P-please, I don't know what the Circle of Loyalty is, Sir. I don't even know what Ardenvale is."

That caught the older man's attention as he leaned in, studying Jaune closely saying, "Ardenvale is this castle and this court of the Realm. Now, how did you enter the chamber and magically teleport behind the ancient wards?"

Jaune looked at Syr Alin and then the guards as he asked,"What are you talking about? Magically teleport? Magic? Wards?"

Syr Alin was certainly intrigued as he listened to the boy who didn't know the court he was in, and apparently didn't know about magic. He was either an expert liar or truly idiotic. Either way Syr Alin continued saying, "Yes, you appeared in a flash of light and found unconscious on the ground near the silver flame. You will now tell me the truth son. Who are you and who sent you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. My name is Jaune Arc, please I wasn't sent by anyone." Jaune pleaded with the man as Syr Alin staid still studying the boy as the guard Tomen growled saying, "This is clearly a trick by the forces of the Wilds, perhaps he is a fae trying to infiltrate Ardenvale to sow chaos."

"The Wilds cannot enter so deeply into the Realm while the high king is on the throne, remember that Tomen." Syr Alin's voice was firm and lecturing as the young guard shrunk back again as Syr Alin sighed saying "I believe you Jaune, you appear to be an honest boy. But you must understand that if you truly do not know what you have done, then allow me to explain. You trespassed in one of the most sacred spaces within Ardenvale. That alone warrants suspicion and then the fact you were armed. You are in a delicate situation if you truly do not understand what you have done, or if it was not your fault."

Syr Alin looked at Jaune with honesty but a firmness that told the young huntsman that he was in anything but good graces. Jaune simply nodded in response to the explanation before Syr Alin then went on to say, "Very well. Now that you understand, I will now escort you to the High throne for the high king to decide your fate. Stand"

The command was met with obedience as Jaune stood with his hands still bound to the table the shackles were released from the extra binds. Syr Alin then moved and the guards flanked Jaune as they began to move through the halls. Darker halls led to a door and opening it allowed near blinding sunlight to fill Jaune's vision.

Once out in the clean air Jaune felt a wealth of energy flow into him causing the shackles to glow a bit brighter but nothing the guards noticed, Jaune however nearly stumbled from the sudden rush as he continued to move. Looking around Jaune felt his senses sharpen as if they had been muted for most of his life, the smell of the air was fresh and clean, the sky was a crystalline blue, the stone that made the massive structure in front of him gleamed light clouds given solid form. And the pure energy that filled his veins nearly made him think his Aura returned in full force and then some, it was a rush. Moving through a beautifully manicured garden he saw people in fancy dress walking in leisure and once they passed an inner gate he was greeted by a yard with men and women in armor striking targets and sparing, it was military drills. He remembered watching the Atlesian military in Argus running similar drills at their base, but he noticed that there were no firearms among the soldiers in front of him. Syr Alin looked back and saw Jaune watching the exercises and said "You strike me as a warrior Jaune, yet you said you went to an academy. Are you perhaps a combat mage?"

Jaune turned to look at the armored man in front of him shaking his head saying "N-no… a combat mage? No, I was training to become a Huntsman."

"A Huntsman? Hunters do not have academies; they are apprenticed, but your weapon was certainly not made for tracking and killing animals." Syr Alin commented as Jaune shook his head saying "No not a hunter. A Huntsman. Do you not have Huntsmen? How do you protect yourself from the Grimm?"

The clear confusion was felt by both parties as Syr Alin said something that genuinely surprised Jaune as he said, "What are Grimm?"

"W-what…" Jaune was floored. Where on Remnant was, he… or was he even on Remnant anymore. "S-syr Alin… what is the world called?"

Syr Alin stopped for a second before giving a shrug and humoring the young man he said "Eldraine, we are currently in Ardenvale. One of the Five Courts of the Realm."

He was not on Remnant… Jaune felt as if he would freak out before Syr Alin continued to move as the guards pushed him forward Jaune walked almost robotically before they entered the main keep. Within the keep he saw many, what he could assume to be, nobles whispering and looking at him as he was escorted into a large chamber.

It was absolutely immense, the columns that went along the length of the chamber shined with sunlight coming through beautiful stained glass windows and clear sections giving the room a gorgeous glow. The armored figures that stood along the wall and the gathering of a few dozen nobles did not help make Jaune feel anymore invited. Then there was a rise from the main floor where Jaune was stopped, the leader bowed saluted with a fist to his chest saying, "My king, I have brought the prisoner as requested."

Looking up towards the figures at the top of a short flight of stairs Jaune saw a family. There was a young boy that appeared to fidget a little, perhaps from his young age or the nervous or maybe shy expression on his face with dark brown hair and tan skin he couldn't be any older than four years old.

He wore a white tunic like shirt with a flanged circle emblazoned in gold thread on the chest of it with what looked like armored boots? The young boy held onto the hand of another young person, a girl who looked to be in her early preteens who appeared to be holding something behind her back while looking around bored, she had similarly tan skin but darker brown hair held back in a wild and curly ponytail she wore a similarly white shirt and blue pants with armored boots, but she also had a white cape on her shoulders. Then there was an older boy he appeared to be Jaune's age, he had short and well-kept blonde hair and fair skin with a calm expression that looked at Jaune with curiosity, he also wore a full plate armor silver breastplate with faulds, and a blue cloak. Then there was the girl next to him, his twin maybe? She was nearly identical to the previous boy save her longer blonde hair and color palette was red and silver, and like the younger girl she looked terribly bored but also looked at Jaune with a strange curiosity.

The next person was an older woman with dark skin and black hair held in a rather regal hairstyle and a stern expression that reminded Jaune of Professor Goodwitch. She was in a truly elaborate outfit of a white dress, what appeared to be armored plates on her torso and a large disk-like accessory that framed her head like she was in the middle of a golden sun. She looked down at Jaune with a stern and disciplined look that again reminded him of Beacon's disciplinarian vice headmistress. Next to the woman was a man who sat in a throne, he was middle aged yet Jaune could feel he was still strong and powerful, he had long golden blond hair and a full beard with a crown that was almost hidden among his hair, his gaze was firm and fierce as he looked at the young man, he wore a white robe under a silver chest plate with golden shoulders, the same flanged circle embossed with gold on his chest plate surrounded him on the throne. Then the man spoke with a warm voice that sounded like a true father's voice, much like Jaune's own, it was rich and inviting yet the tone was firm as he said "Thank you, Syr Alin. Now young man, I would have you introduce yourself."

Syr Alin stepped aside as Jaune was pushed forward as he swallowed hard under the many scrutinizing looks from all around him as he found his voice in the deafening silence of the throne room "M-my name is J-Jaune Arc, si- Y-your Majesty!"

The attempt at formality but the incorrect title the first time caused the room to almost explode into whispers even at his hasty amendment. The children looked at him curiously. The younger too looked at him as if he had a second head, the older too seemed to focus on him more, the girl with a smirk and the boy with an arched brow. The queen glared harshly at Jaune, but the king raised a hand silencing the crowd again as he said "Well then, Jaune Arc, are you aware of what you have done? Do you understand the gravity of the crime you committed?"

"I-I am sorry your um… your majesty. I do not… I am not from here." Jaune tried to sound honest and clear even as he could feel his mother's lessons on politeness came back to the forefront of his mind. It was like being stared at by Glynda Goodwitch on a bad day with Ozpin's full presence bearing down on him. The air was thick, and it was hard for the young Huntsman to breathe. Then the queen spoke with a firmness saying, "Then where are you from Jaune Arc."

She had a stern voice that was like a scolding parent as he swallowed again saying "I-I am from the Kingdom of Vale, your highness…"

Another explosion of whispers came as the curiosity rose to palpable levels as the king then said "The Kingdom of Vale? I am unaware of any such land within the Realm or the Wilds. But you must understand what you have done. So, listen well."

Jaune did focus on the king while trying to stand tall as he continued "You entered the Chambers of the Circle of Loyalty by unknown magical means. The Circle of Loyalty is the very symbol of this court and the virtue we embody, Loyalty. That chamber is for our most sacred ceremonies of knighting. Do you now understand the gravity of appearing in the chamber without any warning or invitation?"

"I-I believe so… Y-yes, your majesty." Jaune said as surely as he could. The king then nodded saying "you have the air of a warrior Jaune Arc, if one that is untrained and new. You will be sentenced to a cell until the next harvest. You are fortunate, young man, that we do not consider this treason from a foreigner."

His eyes were firm as Jaune swallowed hard nodding saying "Y-yes, your M-majesty…. Thank you for your kindness."

Jaune was then pulled away from the throne room as he looked equal parts relieved and terrified as he was now in a place he had no idea about or understood how it worked. Well, he had plenty of time to think over that now. As he left the older of the children looked at each other as the king stood saying "As the most pressing matter has been taken care of this meeting is adjourned!"

As he said that the queen touched his arm with a kind smile, one that he returned as the courtiers all left the throne room before the youngest boy came up saying "Where is the Kingdom of Vale, Father?"

Seeing his youngest son walk up to him the King smiled warmly saying "I am not sure. But I am sure we will find out. I will have Syr Alin watch over the boy and see what his secrets are. Now come, I believe it is almost time for lunch."

That got the young boy to smile brightly as the queen smiled saying "I would like to know as well, Algenus. And I agree with you, he had the bearing of a warrior, but not like our knights."

"I'm glad you picked up on that, my Linden. For now, we will have to see what Syr Alin will learn. While we are gone during the Grand Procession." The king and queen took the children out of the hall and into a private garden while the dual colored twins looked at each other in silent conversation.

-The next day within Jaune's Cell-

Jaune was sweating and breathing hard as he continued with his basic exercise routine. Body weight resistance training and basic cardio exercises he could do within his cell as a sound came from the bars as the guard came up saying, "Lunch."

Jaune pulled himself up and walked over, picking up the simple earthenware plate with bread and some sort of protein slop that was served and said,"Thank you"

To which the guard simply grumbled and went on with other plates of food to the other cells as Jaune slowly ate. In the cell he felt the strange energy he felt from the outside was muted and restricted but still there, but his Aura had returned within the cell. As he ate, he listened to the footsteps around and to the other prisoners' shuffling and eating in an almost eerie silence. Once finished he put the plate by the bars as he had been instructed to before, which is when he returned to his exercises though he missed Crocea Mors. Then midway through the day someone knocked on the cell bars causing Jaune to look up with his hair sticking to his forehead from sweat and he saw the girl from yesterday looking in as she said, "'Bout time you paid attention."

"Don't be rude, Rowan." The boy came out from behind her and chopped at her head causing the girl to glare at him saying "Whatever, Will."

Jaune got up to the small bench on the wall near the door saying "Um… I saw you two yesterday… are you both prince and princess? Also, why did you come down here to the dungeons?"

The boy, Will, nodded saying "Yes, I am Will Kenrith. This is my twin sister, Rowan Kenrith…" Rowan waved at Jaune before Will continued "and we came down here because we had some questions for you. You say you are from the Kingdom of Vale, but there is no such place on Eldraine within the Realm or the Wilds."

"So, tell us, where do you really come from? Are you from the Wilds? Or maybe a different court? Your sword is really interesting too, did you make it yourself?" Rowan began to speak with excitement and curiosity as she looked in at Jaune before Will sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as Jaune looked down "I'm not lying… but I think I may be from a different world as well… I know this sounds weird but… this place just feels so… weird."

The twins looked at Jaune confused before Rowan said "A different world? Are you serious? I doubt it."

"It does sound unlikely." Will commented before Jaune said "Have you two ever heard of Huntsmen and Huntresses? The creatures of Grimm? Dust?"

Again, the twins shared a very confused look before saying "The hunters hunt food for small villagers, and we also have dirt that the servants clean for us here too. I just don't know what are Grimm."

Jaune laughed lightly saying, "Well, I'd definitely say I am from a different world then. Dust isn't just the dirt that gathers on furniture. It is an almost magical substance that is an energy propellant and allows people to cause elemental reactions. The creatures of Grimm… I am incredibly happy that you all do not have to deal with them. They are monsters without souls. They are things that have taken over most of the planet of Remnant."

As Jaune spoke, Will looked curious and Rowan stared with surprise and excitement. Then Jaune said "Yesterday Syr Alin asked me if I was training to be a combat mage… does magic actually exist?"

The twins then looked at him as if he was truly crazy before Will lifted his hand letting his fingers frost over as mist slowly drifted from his palm as Rowan mirrored the motion as electrical sparks jumped from one finger to another as they said "Yes. What do you not have magic where you are from?"

Jaune was simply staring at the two, though such simple effects could be down with Dust, he could feel it was different and that they did not have Dust. This was… real magic? He stepped closer before saying "No. at least not outside of children's stories… I really am not on Remnant anymore."

Jaune slowly sank back onto the bench as he let his head sink into his hands as tears slowly began to flow before he looked up and said "Thank you for talking to me for a little bit. It was nice."

Will let his magic fade as Rowan did the same before smiling sadly saying "I'm sorry. Perhaps we can talk to our father after we return from the other courts. We may be able to take you to Vantress, they are the court that would be able to help you the best."

"Thank you, Rowan…" Jaune said almost hollow before the twins left him. Jaune simply sat there slowly crying as he thought he may never see his family or friends again. After about an hour another knock came to his bars as Jaune looked up with dry eyes and saw a guard who unlocked the door opening it saying "Up, Syr Alin wishes to speak with you."

Jaune slowly got up and moved to the front where the guard had shackles ready which glowed once again as he was escorted out of the dungeons and into the field, he had seen the day before. The energy flowed into him again causing another small shock to his system, but it was not as bad as the previous day.

Moving over the cobbled road Jaune took a look around and saw the expanse beyond the wall before entering the yard and was greeted by beautiful scenery again as he focused on the destination he saw a small area with men and women running drills again, and a Syr Alin standing in a small circle of sand and posts with two swords made of wood in hand. Jaune looked confused before the older man spoke up saying, "The king and I both see you have the air of a warrior. There is no better place for a warrior to show the truth of his character than the field. So come, show me what you believe a hunter can do against a knight, un-shackle him."

The command was met with a salute as Jaune was escorted into the circle as the shackles were unlocked, he felt another rush of both his Aura and the energy around him filling him with power. The feeling was indescribable as he focused and recovered his bearings as Syr Alin walked forward and put some sparring armor in front of him and what looked like a blunted sword saying "Put that on, I don't wish to hurt you any more than I will."

Jaune nodded before he put on the armor, it was simple leather and metal armor that was not properly fit to his body but allowed him to move. There was also a shield, which he picked up and then the sword, and felt just how heavy they were compared to Crocea mors. Giving the sword a swing, he then looked at Syr Alin who was studying him as Jaune also noticed several guards had taken up positions around the small yard. He was still only a prisoner, the knight then asked, "Are you ready, Jaune Arc?"

Swallowing, Jaune then took a breath and focused as he lowered himself into a defensive stance with his shield in front of him and the sword held over the shield nodded saying, "Yes."

As he said that Syr Alin moved forward, without his cape he moved with grace as he brought up his sword and swung down. raising his shield to meet the blow Jaune parried with pushing the shield to the side and opening himself while pushing Syr Alin forward to strike at the knight. However, the man swung his body using the added momentum of Jaune's parry to spin his body and strike the sword with a mighty clang saying, "You react well."

Jaune's arm stung from the strike as he held his ground before pouring his Aura into his arms, he pushed the knight back giving the man a surprised expression before charging again causing Jaune to retreat a little. Pushing himself onto his back leg Jaune held his shield up to block the strike before he felt the dulled blade slam into his side causing Jaune to gasp while Syr Alin stood there waiting saying "You have strength but your instincts are not sharpened. But I can tell you are used to fighting. Who trained you?"

Jaune recovered holding his sword up as he felt his Aura had taken a big hit from the strike, but something was also fueling his aura before he heard what Syr Alin said "My partner. She helped train me. She has been helping me for almost a month."

That actually did surprise Syr Alin. "Well then," Alin said. "You certainly have a strong spirit then; she must be a monstrous trainer."

He then returned to striking at Jaune as the younger man blocked what he could of the flurry of blows Syr Alin was delivering, even some of the guards were impressed with how well Jaune was holding his own. As the fight continued Jaune's eyes began to glow as he channeled his Aura into his arms again along with the energy around him causing lines to spread up the blade.

As he did, Syr Alin reacted by pulling a very brutal strike. He pulled the sword blade into one hand and spinning his body the knight slammed the cross guard into Jaune's chest causing the young Huntsman to fall back, losing his grip on the blade and falling onto his back. Then he turned to his side trying to regain his breath. Syr Alin was impressed with how long they had been sparing, a good thirty minutes. Syr Alin then walked over and offered his hand to Jaune saying, "You are strong and hard to put down. Commendable, but you need to work on striking your opponents."

As he regained his breath Jaune took the older man's hand before nodding saying "Thank you, sir. So, what now?"

"Now, unfortunately comes the unpleasant business of taking you back to your cell. But know this, you have heart and strength, it is good. You are also an honest soul, that is rare for many. I will speak to High King Kenrith." Syr Alin looked at Jaune who nodded at the man, as the older man picked up the sword, saying "Well… thank you for this, it was good to be able to spar."

Syr Alin chuckled before he brought Jaune over to the guards that shackled him again. As Jaune was guided back into the dungeons the knight looked down at the sword in his grasp and could feel the magic flowing in it slowly dissipating. Syr Alin could not help but think it was interesting that the young man did not know about magic but could use it on an instinctual level.

The days continued like that for Jaune, for two weeks he would exercise in his cell until lunch, then Syr Alin would call him up to the yard to spar or to talk about himself and it was clear even to Jaune that he was being tested to see if he was telling the truth. During one of the conversations, Jaune shackled while the two sat on a bench in the sunlight he said "Syr Alin. May I ask you a question?"

"Yes, you may." The older man had taken a liking to the young man despite what he now knew for sure to be, accidental crime he committed. "There is an energy that I can feel coming from the land around us… what is it?"

"Do you mean the mana?" Syr Alin looked at Jaune curiously before the young man said, "What is that?"

"It is the lifeforce of the world, it is what allows men and women to cast spells, if they can. That is what mages say." the knight then looked at Jaune who looked at the palms of his hands saying, "I have never felt this anywhere else I have ever been."

"That's strange. The Leylines spread throughout the entirety of Eldraine." Jaune looked at Syr Alin saying "I don't believe I am from Eldraine, Syr Alin. I am from a place called Remnant. It sounds crazy I know but we do not have magic we have things that might simulate things like it. But at the end of the day, there is no magic on Remnant."

Syr Alin appeared to be confused and contemplative before saying "Well then. That would explain how you know so little of this world, hmm?"

Jaune couldn't help but let out a strained chuckle before saying "I guess you're right."

The two shared a laugh before they both heard horns sound from the outer walls as Syr Alin got up with a worried expression painted on his face. "Something is not right." Syr Alin said. "The Grand Procession should not be back so soon. Jaune, I apologize, but you must return to your cell."

"What's the matter?" Jaune sounded worried before guards began to rush to the gates as one came to collect Jaune hauling him away as Syr Alin moved on to join the guards at the gate.

Within his cell Jaune could hear people shouting and yelling as well as feel an overwhelming sense of dread rising. As the sounds lessened he went on to follow his normal routine of physical and Aura training. However during these sets he began to focus on the energy he could feel coming from the Land, even if it was muted in the cells. He focused on it drawing it into himself and he could feel it bolster his Aura and body as white lines slowly extended outward from the center of his palms and up his arms. As he continued to focus on it he felt something click within him as a flash occurred and a spectral shield appeared in front of him that looked just like Crocea Mors shield. He reached out to touch it as he heard footsteps rapidly approaching he focused and let the image vanish as he dropped to doing push ups as a guard came up to his cell and asked him, "What's going on?"

Pulling himself up as he was sweating from the earlier work out Jaune looked up at the guard saying "Nnngh… I'm exercising."

The guard glared at him as he began to unlock the door. "Up and against the wall," the guard commanded.

Jaune easily obeyed as he stepped back and against the wall of his cell as the guard walked in and began to investigate the cell. Jaune then knew he would need to focus on not making such a bright flash again. The guard left before glaring at Jaune saying "I have my eye on you boy."

He nodded as he left. Jaune couldn't stop smiling with astonishment as he thought to himself: I can do magic!

* * *

**(Minor Update, I am currently updating this chapter to fix an error in information I had in the story I am basing Jaune's time in Eldraine on)**

**So that happened. Fell into a sacred space, got arrested, met royalty, and now can use magic. What next? Hehe, Now I know that many will ask how he is able to do magic instinctually where magic is a very limited thing on Remnant... I would give to you the theory that planeswalkers would gain an instinctual understanding of how to weild magic that would apply to each individual walker. Anyway, such begins his journey through the multiverse. We will return to Remnant when Jaune does. I hoep you all continue to enjoy.**

**Review shoutouts**

**The Baz: I had a plan to keep him alive (maybe partially) in Innistrad. I completely agree, Ravnica may be a city but it is even more wild then the Grimmlands. Zendikar would of eaten him and spat him out just to enjoy eating him again lol. True, and we will get to see what Jaune does in the face of all the people of Eldraine. I will say in my original Idea for this story (Which came about before Eldraine Dropped) that Garruk was going to be a nebulous enemy to everyone for a small arc before vanishing again. then Eldraine dropped and things happened. anyway with the wonder twins, we will see how the story progresses. **

**Guest: ofcourse, I count all votes, And yes they do lol. (I personally love the Naya color scheme so the dinos are my boys)**

**Xealchim: Lol, I'll be honest you might of, but perhaps an idea for a small omake later? Knights, fairies, kings, castles, and it kind of screams Jaune as a person to an extent. He is described by many to act like a knight in shining armor, so why not have him trained by ACTUAL knights. Why the Theros hate?**

**Stay safe, stay healthy, have a great time. Until next time, This Celt is out.**


End file.
